Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Sequel to Fish Tale, I highly recommend you read the first one before reading this one. AU They've started their sophomore year in college and Cammie and Zach are taking a break. No body know's why or how but all of them have their suspicions. Zach has enlisted in the army and Cammie is going to college in California. Will they ever be able to fix things? R&R to find out! CXZ WXV
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ally Carters Books that appear in this story. _

* * *

**_Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go_**

* * *

Prologue: Don't Ruin this Moment, It's all We Have Left 

* * *

_And this distance between us_  
_Has has come and cut us clean as_  
_A sharp blade_  
_And this distance between us_  
_Has made my heart as weak as_  
_Silk that's frayed_

_-Nina Nesbitt _

_(Hold You)_

* * *

**_August 2015_**

It was quiet in her apartment, and the eerie silence was unsettling to listen to. The only sound was Cammie's breathing and Zach in the next room over, packing his things. Cammie shivered as she sat on her couch by herself, contemplating calling her parents and asking them for advice. But she knew she wouldn't call them. They wouldn't even know what to say, especially since Cammie would be forced to explain the whole, lengthy story to them. And she didn't want to do that. The past two years of her life had been absolutely crazy and she wished that all of the drama and lies would stop. She finally thought she'd figured out everything about her boyfriend, thought she'd uncovered all of his secrets, found all his skeletons. But he continued to lie to her, and she had become sick of it.

She wanted to phone up her mom and cry to her about what a mess her life had turned out to be. But she wouldn't do that. Rachel already had enough to deal with; taking care of a four year old and having Grant still living at home. She didn't need to add another child's problem on her plate. But the comfort of her mother's voice nagged at her, she wanted someone to understand what she was going through. And somehow, she felt like that her mother was the only one who could do that.

She could hear Zach in the other room, packing his bags, and she gripped her phone tightly in her hand. They hadn't spoken yet, he'd just given her the look that he always did when he left and expected her to yell at him when she'd thought of what exactly she wanted to say. It was the third time they'd been in the same situation. The first two Zach had argued his own side and forced her to relent. But this time he had promised, he had said that he wasn't going back.

She got off the couch and left her phone on the coffee table. She walked to the door of the bedroom. She opened it silently, waiting there and watching as he gathered clothes from the closet and shoved them into his duffle bag.

"I thought you said you weren't going back," she said quietly, causing him to pause and glance over at her. His hair was longer that it had been in years, and she knew it would last long. He'd go back and have it all hacked off again.

He sighed; he knew it had been coming. She was asking for a fight, he knew she was. But he didn't want to fight with her, not on his last day back. He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her and that he would see her soon. But she would force them to leave on bad terms, and she'd make him feel guilty the whole time he was away.

"I can't just quit," he replied to her, keeping his voice neutral. "You know that."

"I know," she replied, her tone sharp and guarded. "that you promised you would stay this time."

"I wanted to," he sighed. "You know that I do."

"I shouldn't be surprised," she said, and he heard her voice suck up the venom that ran through her veins. "You always lie to me. It's almost like you can't help it."

"I tell you what you want to hear," Zach said to her, knowing it was true. "You would have never let me back in if I'd told you I was leaving again."

"You're right about that," she snapped.

He sighed, wishing that she didn't sound to resentful. "Please, can we not fight?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. Zach wished that she didn't look so defeated. He wished that there wasn't this constant tension and struggle to hold onto their relationship. In a nutshell, he wished things were easier.

"I just don't know how much longer I can do this," she finally said, the words the only sound in the silent apartment.

He stared at her, wondering if she was serious. After everything they'd been through, she was considering giving up on them. She couldn't give up on him, he was lost without her, and both of them knew it.

"Don't say that Cammie," he said to her. "You make it sound like you want to break up." Maybe she did.

"I'm sick of it Zach," she said. "Don't you get it? I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to sit in this apartment by myself wondering where the hell you are and what you're doing. I don't want to be on my own for months at a time."

"You were the one that chose to move back," he argued, trying to shovel some of the guilt she was giving him back onto her. "You could have stayed in California with all of your new friends. I didn't force you into this."

"Yes," she said. "Because I wanted to fix things. I was in the wrong and I wanted to put our relationship back together. And I wanted things to slow down, I didn't want to lose you," she said.

"Cammie," he said. "I'm twenty three. I don't need things to slow down."

She glared at him. "Well maybe I want them to."

He shrugged and pulled the zipper close on his bag, he glance at his watch. He inhaled deeply.

"I have to go."

"Of course you do," she said, every note bitter.

He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked closer to her. He wished that she would just smile and give him a hug and tell him that she was going to miss him. But she wouldn't, she was too prideful to let that happen, to stubborn to let go of her anger.

"I love you," he said to her, bending down and kissing her forehead, knowing if he went for her lips she would turn her head and he'd only get her cheek. He held her to him for a moment before releasing her and taking a step back.

"Bye Legs," he said retreating towards the apartment door.

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She wanted to run to him and beg him to stay, she wanted to hold onto him until she was pried off. But she stood still, refusing to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Be safe," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. The door open and closed, the sound of it seeming much too loud in the empty apartment. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, allowing tears to drift from her eyes down her cheeks. "I love you too," she muttered to the empty apartment. Zach had been right, she shouldn't have yelled at him. Why had she spent the little time they had together arguing? She felt like such an idiot. She wanted to run after him and repeat the words she'd just said to herself. But she didn't.

Instead, she sat on the floor of her apartment, feeling strangely broken.

* * *

_Short, I know, but it's a prologue. I posted the first chapter at the same time because I didn't want to give you guys just this. Please read the author's note at the bottom of the next chapter for more information on the story and where it's going. :)_

_*Pay attention to the dates at the beginning of each chapter_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go_**

* * *

Chapter One: Broken Beginnings 

* * *

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

_-Bette Midler_

_(Wind Beneath My Wings)_

* * *

_**September 2012**_

"Babe," Will called to Viney as he pulled his shirt on, hastily doing up the fidgety buttons. "Can you go and get him?" Will could hear his son's wailing through the thin walls.

He had done up the last button before he realized Viney hadn't replied to him. "Viney?" He called, sticking his head around the bathroom door, only to see her still lying in bed, turned away from him.

"It's your turn," she mumbled to him.

"I can't," Will, said, walking across the room to grab a tie out of his tight closet. "You know I have that interview today, and then I have to get to school."

Viney groaned and rolled over. Jason was crying even louder now, and both parents knew if they didn't get him soon their neighbors would start to complain.

Their neighbors were insensitive, horrible people. If they heard the infant crying for more than five minutes they would storm over and give them hell for it. They were all old grumps who obviously didn't understand how difficult it was to be eighteen with an eighteen month old son. Obviously they'd never had children at all. Or maybe they would be a tiny bit more understanding.

Viney was moving sluggishly and obviously wasn't going to get up quickly. Will quit fiddling with his tie and left the bed room, walking through the small kitchen to his son's room. When Will walked in he saw his son sitting up in his crib, his eyes wide open, his mouth still crying. Jason saw Will and suddenly his cries got a bit quieter and Will smiled. He loved it when just the sight of him made his son quit crying. It made him feel like he was doing something right.

Will walked over and gently lifted him out of the crib and held him like he was taught to, making sure to support the baby's head and butt. Will jostled him up and down, and spoke in a baby voice, asking the child what was wrong. Jason wasn't quite old enough to speak, apart from the word "no", but he did like to make strange noises, and Will had come to learn which each meant. And right now, the boy was hungry.

Will opened the fridge and just as he grabbed the child's bottle he could hear his phone going off in the other room. Will grunted and set Jason in his highchair, hurrying to his phone. When he got to the bedroom Viney had finally gotten up and was holding the phone in her hand, regarding the screen with tired eyes.

"Who is it?"

Viney looked back at him. She sighed, "Cammie."

Will looked appalled. "Again?" He held out his hand for the phone and she gave it to him. He double checked. He hit the ignore button.

"You can't keep ignoring her," Viney pointed out.

"I'm not ignoring her," Will replied. "She won't stop calling me. She must know that I'm busy _some _of the time. And it's seven in the morning."

"Babe," Viney said. "She knows we have a kid. She knows we will be up."

"But still."

"Cut her some slack," Viney said. "She's going through a rough time. You know that."

Viney's words suddenly made him feel guilty as he thought of Cammie's situation. He knew he should be there for her, and he was. But he couldn't hold her hand every step of the way. She was a big girl; she needed to deal with some things on her own. He could tell Cammie wasn't in the best place. He wasn't exactly sure what had gone down between her and Zach but he knew she was still broken up about it. Very broken up about it. He mostly left to Jace to sort her out. He was just as broken up about his severed relationship with Cassie. They could morn together.

"I know," Will sighed, and then walked out of the room, Viney following closely behind him. "It's just. . . She can't rely on us for everything. She needs to learn how to stand on her own."

Viney nodded and rubbed the muscles between his shoulders, trying to release the tension she felt there. "I get it," she said.

She saw Jason at the table sucking on his bottle and her face brightened. When Jason saw her his face lit up as well and he dropped his bottle, reaching for his mother. Viney grinned as she went over and picked the boy up and held him close, his head snuggling into her chest.

The scene made Will smile— how could it not?

"Sorry," Viney was saying to him. "I'm just so tired."

Will nodded understandingly. "I know; it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But you have school and your interview—"

"Babe," he interrupted. "It's fine."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she said again. She put Jason back in the highchair. She reached for Will's tie and tied it perfectly, smoothing it down against his chest.

"Maybe you should go visit my mom," Will suggested.

Viney gave him a look.

"What?" he asked. "You know she can help."

"I know," Viney said. "But you also know that I like to do things on my own. No child of mine is going to be raised by anyone but me, even if it is your mother."

He smiled. "I know."

She nodded approvingly and then caught sight of the clock. "Oh my gosh! You're going to be late."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Just finish getting ready," she ordered.

He nodded, and disappeared into the bedroom, only to appear minutes later fully dressed, with shoes and a jacket.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Very handsome."

"You only say that because we're married."

She laughed. "Maybe."

He grinned at her. "Alright, I'm going to go then."

He walked towards her, and kissed her gently on the lips, before going over to Jason and kissing his son lightly on the forehead.

"I love you," he said to Viney.

She smiled. "You too."

"Bye babe. I'll call you later."

She nodded.

"Drive safe!" she called as he walked out the door.

:*:*:*:*:

Cammie didn't like being in her dorm, particularly when her roommate was home. Not that she didn't like her roommate, because she did— she just wanted to be alone. Jessica was a nice girl and Cammie genuinely liked her, but Cammie wasn't in the mood to be anyone's company. She hadn't been for a while now. Not since she'd gotten back from Roseville. Cammie didn't think the dorm was a happy place to be. The walls were grey and the only things that brightened the room were the colored comforters of Cammie and Jessica's beds. The rest was dull and boring, and she tried to avoid being there as much as possible.

"Hey," Jessica said as she came in through the door, immediately tossing her purse to the ground. Jessica wasn't surprised to find Cammie up at four in the morning. When you were sleeping in the same room with someone, insomnia wasn't an easy secret to keep. But it didn't bother Jessica, as she was out most of the night anyway.

Jessica was a party girl— she never got home until this time anyway, so it worked for the two of them.

"What's up?" She asked as she peeled of her high heels and animatedly bounced onto the bed with Cammie, peering over her shoulder at the laptop. Jessica was always in high spirits, something Cammie and her usually had in common. Before this semester anyways. Both of the girls were energetic and bubbly, and even after a tiring night out Jessica was still wide eyed and jumpy.

"Nothing," Cammie, said, trying to smile at the other girl.

Jessica frowned. "What's wrong?"

Cammie shook her head. "Nothing."

"You are such a shit liar Cammie."

Cammie sighed, she closed the laptop. "I know."

Jessica grinned at her, she poked the sad girl in the side. "C'mon," she prodded. "Tell me."

"The same thing Jess," Cammie answered. "Always is."

Jessica gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her friend's back. "It will be okay."

After that Jessica gave her a quick hug and jumped off the bed before stripping and putting an oversized t-shirt on.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep now?" Jessica said, she glanced at the clock. "You have practice in like, an hour and half, don't you?"

Cammie sighed and nodded. "Yep."

"Well you need _some _rest for it."

"Jess—"

"I will not have you being unprepared for swim practice. You need your rest."

The other thing about Jessica: she was very maternal. She liked to take care of people.

Cammie rolled her eyes but pulled back her comforter and snuggled into her bed.

"Good," Jessica said.

Cammie glanced over at the picture of Zach and forced herself not to think about where he was and what he was doing at the moment.

"Cammie," Jessica snapped when she saw Cammie looking at his picture.

Cammie tried to smile at her. "I know."

"Goodnight," Jessica said, reaching for the light switch.

"G'night," Cammie replied, and returned her eyes to Zach's picture.

Jessica flicked off the lights.

Zach's face was the last thing in her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

:*:*:*:*:*:

Less than an hour later, Cammie's alarm clock was going off, and all she heard was a loud buzzing. She heard Jessica groan from her bunk and Cammie reached over and turned it off before she could wake and then kicked the covers off and got out of bed.

It didn't matter that she felt tired or that she wanted crawl back into her bed— this was the best part of her day.

Swim practice.

It was the only time she could truly forget the rest of her life and focus on what was really important: her swimming scholarship. Swimming was the only time she could ever stop thinking about Zach for more than five minutes. She could relax and stop thinking about the letter she never should have read, the letter that ruined everything.

Cammie refused to let herself think any further than that. She would just get unnecessarily upset, and right now she needed to focus. Something's were just more important.

Cammie's swimming scholarship was paying for every bit of her college education: her housing, her class dues— everything. So she couldn't exactly afford to lose focus on swimming. And she had kept it up for a year already, just another three to go.

It wasn't like she needed the scholarship: her parents weren't exactly broke. But Cammie wanted to be independent, and stop relying on them every time she needed something. So she worked hard, she swam more than she saw friends; she worked more than she slept. But it didn't really matter to her. It gave her an excuse to be busy.

As much as she liked talking to her friends and seeing them she couldn't stand some of the looks they gave her. Working and swim practice allowed her to be by herself without raising any red flags.

But she still wanted to see her old friends, but living on the other side of the country didn't exactly make that easy.

Cammie had always wanted to move out to California for college. She dreamed about the beaches, sunsets, and perfect weather. So when she got accepted to UCLA she wasn't exactly prepared to say no. And everyone was happy for her and wanted her to go, so there wasn't really a reason to say no anyways. Zach had even pushed her to go. He was even packed up and ready to join her, only he hadn't exactly applied anywhere in California. And he had never really planned on going to college: he figured it just wasn't in the cards for him. But it was decided he'd stay back in Virginia while he figured out his life and go to community college until he could transfer. It was the most logical option.

So even though Cammie was out in California, living her dream she still figured that Zach had the better end of the stick. He got to stay back with all their friends, who had all gone to colleges within a 3 hour drive of Roseville. They were all concentrated on the east coast while she out west, having to find new friends. It was weird at first, because she called all of them frequently but gradually the call got lesser and lesser and she only really talked to Jace, Will, and Viney anymore. She hated that she'd grown apart from her friends but she'd made new ones: like Jessica and Annabel. It was just the way it worked.

Cammie climbed out of the pool after practice and pulled her swim cap off and let her wet honey blonde hair fall down as she squeezed the water out of it. By the time she got to the locker room her hair was still damp and she pulled her phone from her bag. She dialed Will's number in hopes he would answer. It was seven in the morning but they were usually up because of Jason.

The ring went straight to voicemail and Cammie knew they were avoiding her calls. They'd been dodging talking to her since she'd gone back to California after summer break. And after she'd had her fight with Zach.

"Hey Will," Cammie said. "I know you're avoiding me but it would be nice if I had one person I could talk to. But whatever, you have fun with whatever you're doing."

She sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

Cammie hated that Will was ignoring her. He was her oldest friend and he'd always been someone she'd counted on to be there. And he of all people should know how she felt. He knew how much she loved Zach; he knew how hard it was for her right now.

She needed someone to talk to. Jace usually picked up but she knew he wouldn't be up this early. If she didn't she knew her mind would drift back to their fight and she would be down and start to cry. She couldn't believe what she had done. She'd unintentionally pushed him away and she didn't know what to do. He wouldn't answer any of her calls.

"_How could you do this to me?" Zach was asking, his voice was tight and she knew he was trying his best not to yell. She could see the anger in his eyes, feel the tension radiating off his body. He was trying to hold back, even when he was so angry with her. _

_Cammie didn't want to cry in front of him. But she had done something stupid and reckless, just like she always did. She hated herself for not thinking it through, but she hadn't. And now she was paying the price. She should have known he would find out. He always figured everything out. _

"_Zach," she said. "I'm sorry, please—"  
_

_"I just don't get it," he said, speaking in a low octave. He wasn't yelling, but the force behind his words seemed worse than yelling. It was more intense and it cut through to her bones. _

"_I didn't mean to. I just—"_

_"You don't get it, do you? Dammit Cammie!" he asked, slamming his fists down on the table in his frustration. She jumped at the action and the tears she was trying to hold back started to fall. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. Not since she gone and tricked his parents into going to Italy. And he hadn't been this angry, and it was over the phone. She hadn't seen his body language. She couldn't see his fists clenched at his sides, to the way his mouth was curled into a snarl. He was so angry, and all of that emotion was directed at her. "Relationships are about trust! I trusted you and you did this to me! You lied to me!"_

_"Zach please, just calm down. I don't want to fight!" _

"_No. Don't tell me to calm down Cammie. You did this! I think I deserve to be upset."  
_

_"You do but Zach I'm leaving tomorrow and—"_

"_And you want me to forgive you before you leave. Well guess what? Everything isn't about you Cammie! You're the one who screwed up. I'm constantly giving you everything and you do this to me? What the hell were you thinking?"  
_

_"I just wanted you to be happy Zach," she said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "I thought I was doing the right thing!" _

"_How could you think this was the right thing?!" Zach said, now yelling. "You knew this would hurt me!" _

"_Zach please," she said. "You're going to wake Darcy."  
_

_Zach shook his head. "You are unbelievable." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the door. _

_She grabbed his arm. "Zach please don't leave. Not like this. We can't leave things like this."  
_

_"You know what Cammie? Fuck you. I can't do this anymore,"  
_

_"No," she said. "Zach—"  
_

_"All I do is give and give and give and you pull this kind of shit on me. I can't deal with this anymore. You can't be this controlling Cammie. I just can't deal with it. We need to take a break or something. I just need time to think about this."  
_

_Tears were flooding down her eyes now. "No Zach, please— don't go." _

_He shook her off and opened the door. "No," he told her. "I'm done." _

_And then he walked out before she could say another word. _

_She sank to the floor and put her head in her hands and let it all out. She looked up long enough to see the open letter and she felt more tears flood to her eyes.  
_

_She had no one to blame but herself. _

Cammie wiped her eyes as she pulled herself out of the memory. She had tried so hard not to think about him and it didn't even matter. She couldn't _stop _thinking about him. She couldn't believe she'd been so selfish. She had thought she'd been doing him a favor but after their fight she had realized how wrong she was. She had put fire too close to the burn and it had cost her Zach. They hadn't talked since then. He'd sent her a text saying that he would call her soon, but that had been weeks ago. And he still hadn't called.

She was starting to think he never would.

:*:*:*:*:*:

"I cannot believe you had a boy in our room!" Macey whisper shouted at Liz. Liz's face turned beet red as she averted her eyes to the ground. "Liz!"

Liz turned away from Macey, busying herself by picking up random pieces of clothing that had lain splayed over the room.

"I didn't think you'd mind," she muttered as she picked up a pair of jeans. "You and Bex were out so—"

"I don't have a problem with it," Macey interrupted before Liz could become more flustered. Liz folded the jeans and set them on top of her bed. She moved to retrieve a discarded shirt. "I'm just so _surprised_."

"What?" Liz said. "That little Lizzie can get a guy?"

"Not at all," Macey said. "The fact that you brought him back here without Bex or I even meeting him. I'm impressed girl. I didn't know you could do one night stands."

Liz averted her eyes.

Macey gave her a strange look and cocked her head to the side. "Was it a one night stand?" she asked.

Liz shrugged but didn't answer.

"Liz?" Macey prodded. "Who was this guy? He was up and gone before I could determine his hair color."

Liz ran her fingers through her tangled hair and rolled her shoulders back, suddenly very interested in making her bed.

"Liz?" Macey asked again.

"I didn't mean to Macey," Liz suddenly burst out. "But we met up the other day and. . . reconnected. And he's just so damn cute. I know that you don't like him very much. But I really think he's changed and I need to give him a chance. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how to. Because who gets back with their ex who cheated on them and doesn't tell their best friends about it. I mean I don't—"

"Liz!" Macey cut in before she could continue to ramble. "You aren't talking about who I think you are. Are you?"

"Macey I—"

"Jonas?" Macey interrupted again. "_Jonas_?"

"Yes. I know I know," she said, sitting down on the bed like a shameful puppy.

"The same Jonas that broke your heart in high school?"

Slowly, Liz nodded.

"When did you start seeing him again?"

Liz shrugged. "A couple of weeks. . ."

"A couple of weeks?" Macey asked, surprised. She didn't know Liz had it in her to keep a secret for so long. "Jesus Liz."

"I really do think he's changed Macey," Liz said. "College has matured him."

"Does he go here?"

Liz shook her head. "He's at MIT."

"Then what the hell is he doing in Virginia?"

Liz shrugged. "The schools are having like a special program or something. I don't know, we haven't really had a chance to talk about it."

"But you've had time to get freaky in the sheets?"

Liz wrinkled her nose at that particular phrasing. She shrugged, but her face was bright red. "I guess. . .?"

Macey founded herself falling back onto her own bed. "I'm just so shocked."

"You're shocked?" Liz asked. "I didn't even know I was capable of this."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Liz shook her head. "I have no idea."

"How long is he going to be here?"

Liz shook her head again. "I don't know."

"What do you know?"

Liz frowned. "That's he's changed?"

Macey sighed. "Liz. . . he could be using you."

Liz nodded solemnly. "I figured. I just didn't want it to be true. . .'

"Well you know what. . . we'll just have to find out."

"Oh no," Liz then said. "I smell a scheme."

"Not a scheme. . ." Macey said. "Just a little. . . recon?"

Liz slowly nodded. "Okay. . ?"

"But first things first," Macey said. "We need to talk to Bex."

:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"What do you mean you joined the army? You enlisted?"

There was silence from the man sitting across the table.

"That's what I mean," he said finally, not knowing how to put it into different words. "It's not that hard to understand."

Jace briefly looked out the diner window then down at the coffee in front of him.

"I just don't get why," Jace said. "It doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

"I don't have anything left Jace," he said. "I've run out of options. I can't get into college, and even if I could I can't afford it. I can't get a decent job with just a high school diploma. It's really the only choice that I have."

"What about Cammie?"

Zach looked away from him, and his face stiffened. Jace took that as a sign that they hadn't worked things out yet. And from the looks of it, Zach didn't really want to.

"That's done," Zach said. "We're done."

Jace bit his lip. "Forever?"

Zach sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. But for right now, yes."

"Zach. . ."

"I didn't come here to talk about Cammie, Jace," he said. "And I don't want to."

"Fine," he said. "But the army?"

"Yeah. Don't think I'm tough enough?"

"No," Jace said. "I guess I just don't understand why you're doing it. But it's your choice, so if it's what you want to do . . ."

"It is," Zach said, but even Jace could tell Zach was unsure. Jace had a feeling Zach as making this decision a bit rashly. He may have been jealous of Cammie living a perfect life in California without him and wanted something better for himself.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Zach shook his head. "I'm going to tell Will and Viney."

"But not Cammie."

"Jace," Zach warned.

"C'mon Zach," Jace said. "She deserves to know."

Zach shook his head. "We aren't speaking."

"Maybe you should change that. You need to tell her."

"I'm not going to," Zach said. "I need my space and talking to her will just bring up feelings I don't have the energy to deal with."

"Has she tried calling you?"

Zach stared at him at though he was stupid. "What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question. Of course she has."

Zach nodded.

"So you're just ignoring her."

"Jace, I really do not want to talk about this."

"You can't just ignore the problem."

"There is no problem, we broke up, period."

"She told me you were taking a break." Jace had pretended early that he hadn't talk to Cammie, but obviously he had.

Zach sighed again. "Same thing."

Jace wanted to convince Zach to call Cammie. He knew how much she was hurting and he wanted to make both of them happy. But he knew the two of them were the most stubborn people in the planet.

Also, it wasn't Jace's place to say anything. The two of them had to work it out themselves.

"Whatever, it's your life."

"Exactly."

"What branch were you planning joining?"

"I don't know," Zach shrugged. "I guess will see. Something where maybe I'll get to jump out of a plane."

Jace whistled. "Damn."

"I know. But I have to do something. I feel so useless. And everything around here reminds me of Cammie. I just need something for myself."

Jace nodded. He did understand. Zach was an independent guy— Jace knew he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Sure."

They stared at each other for a minute.

"You want me to tell her don't you?" Jace said.

Zach smiled a bit sheepishly. "If you could."

"You are such a coward."

Zach shrugged. "I just can't."

"Yeah sure," Jace replied. "I'll do it."

"Thanks man."

"Sure."

"But just one more thing?"

Jace sighed. "Yes?"

"Don't tell her until I'm gone?"

Jace looked away, and he thought for a moment. "Fine."

* * *

_AN: So that was the first chapter of the highly anticipated sequel to Fish Tale. For the record it takes place roughly a year and a half after the last one. Which makes them all Sophomores in college. And this is 3 or so years before the prologue. I'm still not sure if the prologue was a good idea but I went with it anyway. And I know that there are a lot of holes and gaps in the story but that's kind of the point. I know a lot of you will be upset that Zammie have broken up but come on: I had to have a plot! In the next few chapters we will see why exactly they break up but I warn you: you will have to pay close attention. Most of the details are in long paragraphs that I know have a habit of being skipped over. But if you want to know you'll have to read every word ;) More about this chapter: it shows Viney and Will settle into parenthood (I love them) and it is briefly said Jace and Cassie have broken up, as well as Nick and Macey, and Bex and Grant. Also I'm not really sure about the title so if you guys have something better just lemme know!_

_Oh and I guess we should talk about the big bomb I dropped about Zach joining the army. But I thought it was just perfect. He wants something for himself. And he feels like he needs a clean break after Cammie. At the moment he goes to community college and he just wants to do something with his life and this just happens to be joining the army. (Don't hate me)  
What to expect in future chapters: Cammie's new friends Jessica and Annabel, some Jace/Cammie action, Joe Solomon, and eventually Preston. I have a great plot going so far and I hope you guys like this. :) _

_ Anyways I thought this chapter was a bit heavy so the next one will be a bit lighter dealing with Liz/Jonas. In case you forgot Jonas cheated on Liz in their senior year of high school. Also, for those who don't remember Darcy (briefly mentioned) is Cammie's little sister. And if you've forgotten anything else I recommend reading the last chapter of the first Fist Tale. _

_Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it because I know a lot of you have been begging for a sequel. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations.  
If you have any questions about things you don't understand or predictions that might happen just leave it in a review or PM me. I will be happy to answer questions that don't completely spoil the plot :)_

_Leave a Review if you liked it :)_

_Thanks guys!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go_**

* * *

Chapter Two: All We've Got is Love Left to Lose

* * *

_Oh when I'm hurting you  
Then that world's hell and it's killing me  
I'm living with an open wound,  
Hoping that it closes soon._

_-Sons Of Silvia_

_(Love Left to Lose)_

* * *

**October 2012**

**:*:*:*:**

Bex missed high school. More that she would like to admit. She missed the late nights out and the parties she and her friends use to attend. She missed her friendship with Cammie and she missed her relationship with Grant. She wished she didn't. But she often found herself thinking about one of the Morgan siblings, wondering if she'd ever reconnect with either one of them. Cammie was on the the other side of the country, living out her dream. Meanwhile, Grant was still around but they'd broken up once she decided their relationship didn't really have any foundation.

Bex supposed Cammie may have been the glue that had held her and Grant together. Because the second she moved away all she could remember were fights between her and Grant. And eventually, the break up that hadn't hurt as much as she had thought it would— which was only more proof that they never really had any strong feelings for each other.

Even so, Bex really did miss Cammie. They'd been friends for so long; Bex had had a hard time adjusting to life without her. She missed them talking about boys, she missed their petty arguments. She missed Cammie's advice and she missed giving advice to her. And sure Bex still had Macey and Liz, but it just wasn't the same without Cammie. They all missed her and tried to talk to her as much as possible, but Cammie had pretty much moved on. She had found a new life out in California. She'd gotten new friends and a new lifestyle.

And the way it was looking: soon she'd have a new boyfriend.

Bex couldn't put into words the shock she had felt when she'd found out about Cammie and Zach's "break". They could call it whatever they wanted but Bex and everyone else knew that they had broken up. It had surprised her because it had not only come out of the blue, but because she always thought of Zach and Cammie being too dependent on each other. She'd never seen their relationship as uneven; they both gave and took the same amount. One only had to watch them together to know they needed each other. Bex still didn't know the real reason they broke up. She didn't think anyone did, besides Cammie and Zach of course.

Worse than that, she didn't know whose fault it had been. Cammie was absolutely destroyed about the break up so she'd assumed Zach had cheated or something. Cammie had gone back to California the next day but Bex had repeatedly called her to try and make sure she was okay. Bex had tried a number of times to get the information out of Cammie but she just wasn't budging.

Bex sighed. She loved college, but she also missed high school. She missed the simplicity of it. She just wanted things to be how they were before. Things had changed too much and too fast for her to be comfortable.

"Bex," Macey hissed from the other side of the room.

Bex looked up from her computer at the other girl "What?"

Macey jerked her head towards Liz's room. "I think Jonas is in there!" She whisper yelled.

Bex rolled her eyes. Macey was so obsessed with Liz's new love life. Bex didn't really care either way; she had better things to worry about than Liz being happy with a guy for once. So what if it was Jonas, Liz obviously saw something in him.

"Macey," Bex said. "You need to let Liz live in peace."

"But—"

"No buts," Bex said. "She's happy. Let it be."

"But it's _Jonas_. And they're having _sex_."

"Macey," Bex said. "Liz is old enough to make her own decisions. And you need to respect them and not interfere."

"You know I can't do that." Bex knew she couldn't. She had a feeling it was because at the moment Macey didn't have much of a love life herself. Ever since she and Nick broke up she'd had on and off relationships but nothing that ever stuck.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Cammie recently?" She asked, changing the subject.

Macey locked eyes with Bex and shook her head. "No. Is she okay?"

Bex shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's not like she tells me anything anymore. She has her new friends and her new life."

"Oh Bex stop it," Macey said, Liz and Jonas totally forgotten. "She's happy. You can't resent her for living her dream."

"No, but I can resent her for ditching us."

Macey rolled her eyes.

Bex sighed, knowing Macey was right. "I know," she said. "I just worry about her. I mean ever since she tried to kill herself I feel this maternal instinct to just take care of her. And I can't do that if she just pushes me away."

"Bex you know she's long since been over that. She's perfectly fine."

"I'm just worried about what this break up is going to do to her."

Macey eyed her suspiciously. "I thought they were taking a break."

"So did I."

"Did they break up? Like officially?"

"They're still in a relationship on Facebook."

"Then it's not official."

Bex shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I just hope she's okay."

Macey eyes suddenly lit up. "We should go visit her!"

"What?"

"Well you obviously miss her and so do Liz and I, we should take a little vacation. Go make sure she's okay. Plus, I love California. This is the greatest idea I have had in a while!"

Bex just stared at her, her caramel eyes almost disbelieving. "You cannot be serious."

Macey scowled at her. "Why not? Don't be a Debby downer Rebecca."

Bex narrowed her eyes at the use of her full name. "We have school Macey," she said as though it wasn't obvious to the other girl. "We can't just up and leave."

"You said yourself that you were worried about Cammie. We can just go for the weekend. And miss a day or two. My daddy will probably pay for everything. All I have to do is ask."

Bex sighed, but Macey had a few points. They didn't have to miss a lot of school. And she did want to see Cammie. She wanted to make sure she was alright.

"I don't know. . ." She said, still hesitant.

"C'mon," Macey said. "You know you want to."

Bex rolled her eyes. "This is such a bad idea."

Macey's face brightened almost immediately. "Is that a yes?"

Hesitantly, Bex nodded her head. "But only if you promise to leave Liz and Jonas alone."

Macey pouted.

"Macey," Bex prodded. "Do we have a deal?"

Macey rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine."

:*:*:*:

"Jesus," Cammie swore as Jessica insisted on curling her hair. The blonde girl began to walk towards her. "You are literally Macey's clone."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I need to meet this girl," she said. "From what I've heard she sounds awesome."

Cammie laughed. Jessica and Macey would either become best friends or hate each together because of how alike they were.

Jessica was forcing Cammie to go out with her. She said Cammie was moping around too much and needed to get out of the house. Cammie had tried to reason that she had school and swimming to think about, but Jessica had convinced her otherwise. So here she was: about to allow herself to be all dolled up.

"We'll find you a new guy," Jessica said as she plugged in the hot iron. "And you can go back to being your bubbly self."

"Jess," Cammie started. "You don't get it. Zach is like my soul mate. I'm not just going to get over him."

"Have you tried?"

Cammie didn't want to admit to Jessica that she hadn't. She was trying so hard to rekindle her and Zach's relationship she hadn't stopped to think about how it would be if she just let go. But she couldn't let go, this was Zach they were talking about. They were meant for each other. And if Cammie doubted that then maybe they weren't really meant for each other.

"No," Cammie finally said, wincing as Jessica put the curling iron too close to her scalp, much like Macey used to.

"Well there's your answer. You have to at least try," Jessica said. "There are other fish in the sea."

Cammie made a face. "I hate that expression."

Jessica shrugged. "Everyone does."

"You don't know how many times I heard that when I broke up with my last boyfriend. Especially since I'm a water freak."

Jessica laughed. "Josh, right?" Cammie nodded. Jessica and Cammie had pretty much told everything to each other by now. They were like sisters; they did live together after all. "And you found Zach after him. Which means you will find someone after Zach."

"I don't know. . ."

"Cammie relationships are like pets. You get a pet; love it for a while, and then it dies and you get another one."

Cammie laughed at the bluntness of Jessica's analogy, surprised that it did actually make her feel a little better.

"Yeah. . . but you know we are just on a break. . ."

"Break my ass," Jessica said, literally sounding like Macey. "We all know that a break means a _break up_. Face it Cam: you got dumped."

Cammie sighed, that didn't really make her feel better. She knew Jessica was only trying to keep it light but the words hurt her.

"You don't know what happened Jess. . ."

"I know, because you won't tell me. So what I do know is the little bitch broke your heart and you need to move on. You're going to start resenting yourself if you don't let him go."

"I don't want to let him go."

Jessica suddenly sensed Cammie was about to cry and she felt bad for using such blunt terms when her friend was obviously still very hurt from the break up.

"Jesus Cam," Jessica said. "I didn't mean to. . ."

Cammie sniffled but willed herself not to cry. She didn't want Jessica to feel bad. "It's fine, really. I guess it's just still a little sensitive. . ."

Jessica knew sometimes she could be a little over bearing. She just said what she thought and that was that. She didn't mean to intentionally hurt people.

"Look we don't have to go out. . ." She started, setting the curling iron on the counter.

Cammie shook her head. "No; we should. Everything you said is true. I need to move on. I need to know that I can move on if Zach decides he never wants anything to do with me. Let's just call this a test run."

Jessica forced a smiled and picked the curling iron back up. "Sure."

"But don't let me get too drunk," Cammie warned. "We know what happens when I have too much alcohol."

"Horny Cammie!" Jessica shouted and they both laughed.

"Is that you phone?" Jessica said a second later, hearing some ringing coming from the main living room. Cammie nodded, recognizing her ringtone. She was praying for it to be Zach, but somehow, she knew it wouldn't be. He didn't want to speak to her, she wasn't sure if he ever would.

Cammie stood up and retrieved her phone, surprised to see Macey calling. They hadn't spoken in a while and Cammie felt almost guilty for not calling her. But she'd been so busy and she was worrying about Zach—  
She had to stop, there wasn't any real excuse for not calling Macey. Other than the fact that she got to see Zach on regular basis and Cammie didn't have that luxury.

"Hey Mace," Cammie answered, trying to sound as bubbly as she could. She didn't want to give Macey a reason to worry about her. Because she knew if she did it would get back to Bex and Bex would be down her throat with questions about her mental health.

"Cammie!" Macey shrieked so loud Cammie had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Hey! What's up?!" She sounded so excited and Cammie couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She felt a small ache in her heart as she realized how much she missed her old friends.

"Nothing," Cammie replied, just as chipper. She glanced over at Jessica, who gave her an eye roll, knowing Cammie wasn't really that happy. "What's up with you?!"

"Not much. But Liz and Jonas are sleeping together!" Cammie was surprised at that, but she wasn't surprised Macey felt the need to tell her. The girl couldn't keep her nose out of anyone's business.

"Um. . .Okay?" Cammie replied, not knowing how to respond.

"Whatever," Macey, said, obviously bored with the subject already. "That's not why I called."

"Oh?" Cammie said as Jessica pulled her back in the bathroom and sat her in the chair so she could finish her hair.

"Nope," Macey said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're coming to visit you!" She screamed.

"What?!"

"Bex, Liz, and I decided it has been too long. Plus it's a great excuse for all of us to come to California. I mean it will be great and—"

"What do you mean you're coming to see me? For how long? Don't you have classes and stuff?"

Suddenly the other end of the phone was silent. Cammie felt as though she'd miss-stepped some invisible line.

"Do you not want us to come?" Macey then asked, her voice having lost all of its enthusiasm.

"Of course I do!" Cammie said, trying to reassure her. "It's just so out of the blue. . . I don't know where you guys would stay. . ."

"Don't worry about that. The Senator will take care of it," Macey assured her.

"Okay. . ." Cammie said. "When are you coming?"

"Next weekend."

"Okay, I'll make sure I don't have a lot going on."

Cammie could practically hear Macey's happiness through the other end of the line. She smiled to herself. She did need to see her friends. She felt a bit lost without them.

"Great!" Macey said. "We'll see you then!"

"Yeah," Cammie echoed, ignoring the slightly puzzled look Jessica was giving her. "See you then."

After she hung up, Jessica gave her a look that said: tell me what is going on.

Cammie grinned, touching her curls. "I guess you're going to meet Macey after all."

:*:*:*:*:

"You are the shittiest dad ever," Zach said as he watched Will take another hit of the blunt he'd been smoking for the last ten minutes.

Will shrugged. "Smoking weed doesn't make me a crap dad Zach."

Zach rolled his eyes, thinking otherwise but didn't say anything else. He knew it was an argument he wouldn't win.

"So," Will said. "How's your sweet-thang?"

"Do you mean Cammie?"

"No, I meant your penis," Will said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes— Cammie."

Zach shrugged, looking away from Will, knowing what his friend would say to his answer.

"I wouldn't know."

Will looked over at Zach, who had propped his feet up on the dashboard. "You still haven't talked to her?"

Zach shook his head, hoping Will wouldn't make a big deal about it. "Nope."

"Zach!"

"Hey, you have no room to judge. You're smoking a blunt when you have a wife and an almost two year old son."

Zach said, wishing they could get off the subject of Cammie and his mangled relationship. He'd already heard enough from Jace and he was sure he'd hear more from Viney and Bex. He didn't need it from Will as well.

"He doesn't turn two for another eight months." Will muttered, as if it were an important factor.

Zach shook his head. "Does not change the fact that you're smoking weed."

"Look, being a dad when you're nineteen years old is hard work Zach. I need a little bit of release. Isn't it better than me becoming an alcoholic and beating my wife?"

Zach made a disgusted face. "Not by much."

"At least I can't get addicted to this shit," he said, inhaling another lot of it, staring at it with bloodshot eyes. "And nothing bad happens. It's just a stress reliever."

"You realize that shit destroys you brain, right?"

"Anyway, we weren't talking about me. Why haven't you talked to Cammie?"

Zach sighed, wishing Will had just let it go. But he was Will, so of course he hadn't.

"Because we broke up."

"I thought you were taking a break."

"It's the same thing!"

Will blew out a puff of smoke. "Whatever. You don't want her back?"

Zach looked away. Of course he wanted her back— he was in love with her. But she'd hurt him too badly. He wasn't prepared to go through that again. He didn't know how to forgive her for what she'd done.

"Not at the moment."

"So you're going into the army and not even telling the girl you're in love with that."

"Jace is going to tell her," Zach said, as though it were the perfect solution. "After I leave."

Will laughed, and Zach wasn't exactly what he found funny. But he was stoned so he supposed it could have been anything.

"What?"

"You think Jace is going to wait until you're gone to tell Cammie?" Will asked, still laughing and trying to catch his breath. Zach didn't understand why it was so funny but it didn't bother him enough to worry about it.

Zach narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "Yes. . .?"

"Bad idea Zach."

"Why would that be?"

"Jace is practically a girl. He and Cammie talk on the phone and gossip all the time. He's like a panda bear on Christmas, he can't wait to open his shit and tell everyone about it. For the longest time I thought he was gay. But after the incident in tenth grade I just knew he was no fairy boy. I mean. . ." Will trailed off and Zach was having a hard time taking him seriously.

He hardly understood anything that just came out of his mouth. What did a panda on Christmas have to do with anything?

And what incident in tenth grade? Did Zach even want to know?

Zach plucked and held it away from his friends. He'd determined Will had had enough for one day. Will didn't even seem to notice as he started out the windshield.

"Will?" Zach asked, waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Do you see that fat as shit chipmunk? It's hanging upside down!"

Zach didn't see anything but didn't voice his thoughts. He knew Will was hallucinating, he'd had too much and Zach would have a wonderful time explaining this to Viney. Zach sighed. He didn't know why he'd bother to come and try and get advice out of Will. Not when he was like this. They guy was obviously tripping.

"Yeah Will," Zach said tiredly, feeling frustrated and angry with everyone. He lifted the blunt to his lips and took a long drag. He hadn't smoked in years and he began to cough a bit but got it under control quickly. He had tried so long to stay away from drugs but when he thought about what Cammie did and how much it hurt, the rest of his past seemed somewhat irrelevant. He could do what he wanted, and maybe Will was right. Who could it really hurt? "I see the Chipmunk."

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: Chapter two- finished._

_So let's just start at the beginning. Bex and Grant broke up because they have no foundation, and Bex and Macey still miss Cammie, and it appears little Lizzie has gotten back together with Jonas. And yay! Their going to visit her in California, what do you guys thinks is going to happen? Cammie and Jessica have some friendly talked about how much Cammie misses her Zach. And Zach discusses the "break" with Will while he's high. And the thing about Zach smoking at the very end had like 0 relevance to the story, just so ya'll know. Don't read too much into it._

_And I'm not sure if I've said it before, but the timeline of this story skips around a lot in order to keep thing interesting, For instance, this chapter is a few weeks after the first one. Pay attention to the dates! They are important.  
In other news, Fish Tale was nominated in the GGFC for the awards, and I feel so honored. I don't really know how this stuff works but I feel so lucky to have been nominated, so whoever nominated me, thank you so much. So I would love it if all of you guys voted for my story when the time comes because I love all of you and know that you guys are loyal readers. :)_

_And A special shout for my new beta, Doppler Girl, who without, this chapter would not be perfect. So thank you!_

_And now,  
__**SHOUTOUTS**_

_**laugh love live:**__ Yes, in part, they broke up because of the letter Zach's mother left for him in the first one. But not so much becuase of the letter as what the letter cause Cammie to do. You'll find out in time :P_

_**blubrryblu: **__The mysterious letter, you'll get the gist of it pretty quickly, and I have actually written the letter, it just won't be for another couple of chapters, so don't get your hopes up just yet. Yes, we will see what happens after the prologue scene, that's why I put it in there. I wanted to give you guys a peak into the direction the story was going. We've got quite a few chapters to get to that point though. It is about three years in the future._

**_Weird Me: _**_Ah, you've got a sharp mind. You're on the right track to what they were fighting about in the prologue, although it's a little more specific to what Zach actually does in the military, which you will find out soon. And yes Macey/Preston, I love them! I'm definitely putting them more into this story. And yes, you might have been looking to far into it. I didn't mean anything by it. Because while Grant is her friend, he's more of her brother, so she does talk to him, but doesn't consider him like a best friend. And I can't answer the rest of your question because I'm afraid it might give too much away, just stick around and find out! Thank you for the uber long review!_

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_Haha, I've actually been working on it for a while, I've already got the first ten chapters finished ;) I started updating on a schedule so that I never fall behind and get a chance to change something I might want to fix, it works much more effectively than writing the chapter whenever with infrequent, irregular updates. And Will and Viney, I love that everyone loves them :)_

**_OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s: _**_To Answer your question, yes, they are all still friends, they've just all been a little distance from each other ever since Cammie moved. But don't worry, things will work themselves out._

**_onedirectionlovelys: _**_Yes, we will most definitely find out what is in the letter, but you'll have to wait a little while longer!_

* * *

_The Next Chapter: Joe Solomon makes an appearance ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Don't Take What You Don't Need From Me

* * *

_A drop in the ocean, __A change in the weather_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most __'cause you are my heaven_

_-Ron Pope  
_

_(A Drop In the Ocean) _

* * *

**October 2012**

:*:*:*:

Will loosened his tie as he shut the door to his and Viney's small apartment. He felt annoyed and frustrated. His latest interview hadn't gone very well and he was beginning to lose hope in ever finding a job. He knew he couldn't really afford to think like that— he had a family to look after. But it was just so damn hard. He hadn't had to try this much in high school, and suddenly found himself trying to balance school on top of finding a job.

And he needed a real job, not just bus-boying at the nearest restaurant. But all he could manage to find were internships, and those didn't pay at all. He needed to be able to support his family, without money coming in from his parents.

His mother had practically cried when he'd insisted he and Viney get their own place. She wanted so badly for him to still be a little boy and couldn't face him being an adult. And she refused to stop giving them money and spoiled Jason as much as she could. She'd also made it clear that if Viney or Will were ever too busy, she would be more than happy to look after their son.

Sure, she'd become a little overbearing, but he knew she had good intentions. It just got on his nerves a bit. He wanted to be independent, and it was almost like she wasn't letting him. Plus, she was forcing him to still attend college, as though he didn't have enough to deal with. But he supposed she was right, he needed and education to get a decent job.

"Will?' He heard Viney call from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to tell her, again, that he hadn't gotten the job. He was sick of seeing the disappointment in her eyes. All he wanted to do was make her happy. And he couldn't even make enough money for them to do so.

"Yeah," he called back, dropping his bag on the floor and removing his coat. He walked as slowly as possible towards his wife, who stood over the stove, stirring something in a pot. It had surprised him when he'd learn she was a good cook. But it was nice to always have a hot, homemade meal to come home to. She was too good for him, he knew that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, resting his head on her shoulder. "Hey baby," he said, kissing just below her ear. "That smells good."

"Mmmh," She said, smiling.

"Is Jason asleep?" Will asked.

Viney nodded. "For once he wasn't being difficult. I think we're finally past the nights of not sleeping."

Will smiled to himself. Jason had been sleeping through the night for a while now, but getting him to sleep had always been a nightmare. Now, it seemed, they didn't have to worry about either.

"How was your interview?" She asked and he could hear the hope in her voice. He knew he was about to let her down, and he almost wanted to lie to her about it. But he didn't dare. Will knew the number one cause of relationship failure was lying, and he wasn't about to say goodbye to the only girl he'd ever loved.

"Not good," he said quietly.

She breathed out a bit heavily but didn't say anything. She never did, she'd always force a smile and tell him everything would be okay. But she was just saying that to make him feel better, she never meant it. He knew she was worried about money and jobs. She wanted the best for Jason, and she couldn't give it to them if they didn't have enough money to pay the rent.

Right now, Viney was the one working. She worked shifts at a fancy restaurant down the road that paid amazingly in tips, but both of them knew it wouldn't cover the cost of raising a child. Will felt awful, he didn't want her to have the full plate, between raising Jason and working. But he was trying his best, and he hoped she knew that.

"That's okay," Viney said, turning towards him with a pretty smile. "There's always another one."

Will nodded and interlaced his fingers with hers, leaning in close until their foreheads were touching. "I love you," he said to her, making sure he kept eye contact. He wished there words to say how much he loved her but he had to assume that she just knew. She had to know how much she meant to him.

She smiled again, and this time it wasn't forced. "I love you too."

She pressed their lips together gently, one of her hands placed firmly on his chest. "We'll be okay," she said, withdrawing from the kiss.

Will smiled and nodded again. "Of course we will be."

:*:*:*:

"That was so much fun!" Cammie yelled as she giggled uncontrollably. She held on to Jessica and Annabel so that she wouldn't trip or fall over, her drunken feet failing to carry her across the hallway of the dormitory. "I don't know why we don't do that more!"

"Because you're such a goody-two-shoes," Annabel replied, laughing herself, just as drunk as her friend. "You never want to come out with us!"

Cammie rolled her eyes as the three of them staggered towards their room. "Did you see that guy I was dancing with?" Cammie asked. "He was so _cute_!"

Jessica was probably the most sober of the three but she was still having a hard time containing her laughter. "Yeah," Jessica replied. "Real cute."

"He was!"

"I know, but he didn't seem like you're type."

Cammie glanced over at her friend as they reached their dorm. "How do you know my type?"

"Tall, dark, bright green eyes?" Jessica asked.

Cammie frowned. "Zach."

Jessica got the key into the lock and opened the door, allowing Annabel, Cammie, and herself to stumble inside.

"That's who I'm talking about."

Cammie fell back on her bed. "I miss him."

"Don't be mopey Cammie," Annabel insisted. "I feel great!"

"You didn't just get dumped," Cammie muttered, feeling her joyful buzz wear off.

Annabel shrugged and fell onto Jessica's bed. She lived in the next room over but her roommate was kind of a weirdo she often stayed in Jessica and Cammie's room.

"That's true."

"The guy you were dancing with was not only blonde but kind of short and stocky. I mean he was cute, but imagine my surprise when I saw you grinding your ass all over him," Jessica inputted, returning the conversation to its original subject.

Cammie sat up quickly. "Was I? I didn't mean to act like a slut."

"We never do sweetie," Annabel said. "But alcohol does things to our bodies we just can't resist."

Cammie and Jessica giggled, knowing Annabel had hooked up with some guy in the back alcoves of the club. There was no telling what she'd done back there.

"It's true," Cammie said once she'd stopped laughing, glad the conversation had been steered away from Zach. She couldn't stand to think about him at the moment and talking about him made her want to cry her eyes out. "Ahh!" She screamed. "That was so much fun!" And all of them fell into another fit of giggles.

Suddenly, Cammie's phone began to ring and she looked at it, a bit confused as to why someone was calling her so late. But she was up, so she might as well answer.

"Hello?" she said as she watched Jessica and Annabel scoot together, trying to listen to Cammie's conversation.

"Cammie?" Jace's frantic voice said. "I didn't mean to wake you up or anything but there's something I have to tell you and it just couldn't wait. I just need you to know—"

He was rambling, which meant he was keeping secrets. He'd never been a good liar.

"Jace," Cammie cut him off. "It's fine, I was up."

"Oh yeah," he said, sounding more normal. "Insomnia, duh. Well sorry anyway."

Cammie laughed. "It's okay. So what's up with you?"

Annabel and Jessica had grown bored with Cammie's phone call and had wandered over to the speaker system in the corner. The next thing she knew the two girls were dancing to the beat of loud rap music. She giggled at them, only because she was too drunk to realize it wasn't funny.

"Cammie?" she heard Jace say from the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my room," she said but her words were beginning to slur and she felt very tired for the first time in a long time. "What's up?" she asked again.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, sounding vaguely concerned.

Cammie shrugged.

"Cammie?"

Oh yeah, he couldn't see her. "Maybe a little bit."

"Wow. I didn't even think you did that anymore."

"I don't," Cammie said. "But tonight was so much fun! I wish you could have been here Jace-y."

"I would love to," he said. "I saw a picture of your roommate on Facebook; she's really hot. Plus you get kinda handsy when you're drunk."

"I do not!" she snapped but was laughing, knowing it was true. "And you think Jess is hot?" she asked, giving a big yawn. Jessica had heard that and turned down the music, looking at Cammie with big eyes. Cammie looked around for Annabel and saw her passed out on Jessica's bed. That was fast.

"Yep," Jace replied.

Cammie covered the phone. "Jess! Jace thinks you're hot!"

Jessica laughed and made a thrusting motion with her hips.

Cammie laughed and put the phone back to her ear. "I think she likes you too."

"Really?"

Cammie nodded. "Yeppers."

"What I wouldn't give to see you right now. I miss you fish face."

Cammie smiled to herself, glad that one of her boys from back home still cared about her. Will ignored her calls and Zach dumped her but Jace was always there. Sometimes she wished she liked him more than just platonically. He was perfect in every way possible. Damn Zach and his sexy smirk.

"I miss you too, Sunshine," she said, using her much loved nickname for him. "You should come visit me with Macey, Bex and Liz."

"They're going to see you?"

"Ya," Cammie said. "I can't wait!"

"Alright," Jace said and Cammie could hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe I will."

"Yay!" She shouted, and Annabel stirred in her sleep. Jessica gave her a weird look but began to change into her pajamas. "I love you Jace-y."

"I love you too, Cammie," he said.

"Okay," she said, her voice sounded way higher pitched than it usually did. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait, Cammie I needed to tell you something."

"Yeah?" she answered but her voice was so sleepy.

He could tell she probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning. There was no use telling her about Zach now. And for the first time in a while, she actually sounded happy. He didn't want to be the one to ruin it. He'd tell her later, when she was ready.

"Never mind," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

:*:*:*:

The next morning Cammie sat on the floor inside the girl's locker room. The locker room was empty by now, as practice had ended over forty five minutes ago. But Cammie still sat with her back against the cold lockers, wrapped up in her towel.

She had Zach's mother's letter in her hands and she just couldn't let go of it. She didn't even read it again. There was no need to. She'd practically memorized every word on the paper. She knew what the letter said; she just didn't understand how it had destroyed her and Zach's relationship so badly.

Well, she did understand, but she didn't want to. She wanted to rip up the letter and burn it; she should have done that months ago. But she hadn't. She'd read it and it had gotten to her. She'd done something that she had thought would help Zach and his mother's relationship, but she'd only ended up severing their own.

She wished for the millionth time that she could take it back. That the letter could be resealed inside the envelope and Cammie had never gone to see Catherine Goode.

She knew how Zach felt about it, she knew how betrayed he must have felt. But she'd done what she had done with good intentions.

And on top of her already awful mood, she had a hangover. She supposed she was only punishing herself by thinking about it, but she couldn't help it. She still felt Zach's anger as though he were standing right in front of her. She wanted to let it go, because she knew Zach would have a hard time forgiving her for this. He would have an impossible time forgiving her for this.

She thought back to one of the many conversations she'd had with Catherine over the past year. In particular, the one when she should have realized something was very, very wrong.

"_Hello Cammie," Catherine greeted warmly, smiling at her son's girlfriend. Catherine genuinely liked Cammie; she was sweet and she knew she was good for Zach. She'd brought out a side in him Catherine hadn't even known existed._

_"Hi Catherine," Cammie replied, taking a seat across from her boyfriend's mother. "How are you?"_

_Catherine shrugged. "I guess this as good as it gets in here," She said, motioning to the thick grey walls that surrounded them. "How are you?" She asked. "How's Zach?"_

_"Good," Cammie smiled, as though she were thinking about something happy. "Both of us, we're good."_

_Catherine found herself smiling too, "I'm happy to hear that."_

_Cammie nodded and continued to grin._

_"Anyway," Catherine said. "I need to ask a favor of you."_

_"Sure," Cammie said. "Anything."_

_"I'm not sure if you'll say that after I tell you," Catherine said. The way her voice retracted made Cammie's skin crawl, but she pretended nothing was wrong. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want you to find Zach's uncle."_

_Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Leo?"_

_Catherine shook her head. "His name is Joe Solomon. And he's not really Zach's uncle, per say, more like. . . his godfather."_

_The name rang a bell for Cammie, but she couldn't place it. She must have heard Zach talk about him or something._

_"Alright. ..? Why?"_

_"There's something he knows, something Zach needs to know as well."_

_"What is it?"_

_Catherine shook her head. "I can't tell you. Zach has to find it out from Joe."_

_"So what am I supposed to do? Deliver him in a package to Zach's doorstep?"_

_Catherine laughed and shook her head. "Once you find him, just tell him you are a friend of Zach's. I'm sure Joe will find a way back into Zach's life on his own."_

_Cammie raised an eyebrow. This was all very. . . sketchy. Cammie wasn't sure what Catherine was asking of her. She didn't know this Joe Solomon, she didn't even know if really Zach knew him._

"_I thought you just wanted Zach to forgive you. . ." she trailed off, unsure of what to think."What does this have to do with anything?"_

_Catherine sighed. "It will prove to him why I did what I did. I don't want his forgiveness Cammie. I just want him to know the truth. Not the lies his father had been spewing since he was born. I'm trying to protect him and Joe is the only one that can."_

"_I don't understand."_

_Catherine smiled softly and reached over, grabbing Cammie's hand. "I know Sweetheart, but it will all make sense. I just want you to know how grateful I am for all that you're doing. It really means a lot to me."_

_Cammie wanted to tell her that she was doing this for Zach, not for her. But she didn't, she just forced a smile and nodded her head._

_"Joe Solomon," Cammie repeated. "I'll do what I can."_

"_Thank you Cammie," Catherine said, still smiling. "Thank you."_

The conversation still made Cammie uncomfortable. She got chills every time she replayed it in her head. She should have stopped after that. She shouldn't have begun to look for Joe Solomon. She should have listened to her gut— she should have listened to Zach. They were so happy at the time; she had no clue why she wanted to jeopardize that. Joe Solomon was a name she never wanted to hear again.

The only thing she was thankful about was that Zach hadn't found out about her trying to find him. Otherwise she was sure he'd never forgive her. Joe Solomon was a name that she'd keep buried in her head until the day she died.

:*:*:*:

"They went _where_?" Zach asked as he sat at the kitchen table in Will's apartmen, certian he must have heard wrong.

Viney sat across from him, bouncing Will Jr. on her lap.

"California," Viney confirmed. "To see a certain ex-girlfriend of yours." Zach didn't like the feeling that Viney calling Cammie his ex-girlfriend brought. In fact he didn't like that label for Cammie in reference to him at all. But he supposed it was appropriate after everything that had happened.

Zach rubbed his forehead. "Why?"

Viney shrugged. "No idea. I wasn't invited."

"Bitter Vin?" Zach asked.

Viney shook her head. "Nope, I've got my beautiful little boy to take care of," she said, looking at Jason lovingly.

"Why did Jace go with them?"

"I guess he wanted to see Cammie. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who talks to her on a regular basis."

"Will doesn't?" Zach asked, surprised. Will had told him Cammie called almost every day.

Viney shook her head. "Not so much anymore. He feels bad about it, but he's got better things to do than listening to Cammie whine about you for three hours."

"I'm glad I'm causing so many problems."

"It's not a problem Zach. . ." She trailed off. "She's just never going to move on if she keeps talking about how much she misses you."

Zach was glad. He didn't want Cammie to move on. As selfish as it sounded; he wasn't ready for her to start dating someone else. Still, Zach didn't know how to reply to Viney.

She sighed. "Someone has to fix this," she said. "And if isn't going to be you, it might as well be someone who does care about her."

"You mean Jace?" Zach asked. "Wait, do you mean—?"

He broke off, searching Viney's face for confirmation. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Jace and Cammie? Together? No. . .

Viney shrugged and repositioned Jason on her lap. "You know Jace has always had a thing for her. And ever since he and Cassie broke up. . . they're good for each other, Zach, you at least have to admit that."

"No! They're like brother and sister. They can't. . . do that."

"It sounds to me like you might regret breaking up with her," Viney said.

"We're on a break," he huffed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. He didn't want Cammie to move on. As angry as he was, there was something deep inside of him telling him not to let her go. But he squashed it, it was only jealously after all.

Viney shrugged again. "You and I both know that is a bunch of bullshit. So you need to decide right now if you're ready to let her go."

Zach sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. "Viney, you don't understand. . ."

"Then tell me Zach," she said. "I'm on your side. I don't want to watch you watch Cammie move on if you aren't ready to. I know it will destroy you."

"It won't destroy me," Zach said, deciding that it wouldn't. As much as he loved Cammie, and he did love her, he knew he'd never be able to trust her again. Not after what she'd done. And relationships needed trust to work. He'd been right in his decision. He needed to let her go, and he needed to start soon. "I am letting her go," he said confidently. "We both need to move on."

Viney looked slightly surprised at his answer, but didn't comment on it. "Zach," she started softly. "Why did you guys break up?"

Zach didn't want to answer her question, mostly because it was like opening old wounds and pouring salt on them. But the problem was they weren't even old wounds. They were still as fresh as they day he'd found out. It still burned his skin with betrayal whenever he thought back to it. He didn't want to talk about it; he wasn't sure he ever would.

"It's complicated," he replied.

"Zach. . ." She started again, reaching her hand across the table and taking his. She wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her. She and Zach had become close over the past two years; he was like a brother to her. She didn't want him to shut down and keep his pain locked away. "It's only going to hurt worse the more you box it in."

Zach shook his head. "You don't understand Viney," he said, standing up. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" she asked, but made no move to stop him.

Zach gave her a small smile. He walked towards her and bent down, kissing her on the cheek. "Goodbye Viney."

Her eyes widened as she realized his intentions. He was saying goodbye because he wasn't planning on seeing her again anytime soon. He was joining the army, probably sooner than expected.

"Zach, wait—"

"Take care of Will for me," he cut her off, giving her a ghost of a smile before he stepped back and closed the door.

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: Hey guys, how are you all doing? Anyway I would like to thank my beta, Doppler Girl, because you'd be seeing a lot of grammatical errors if not for her :) Moving on, I have to say this is actually one of my favorite chapters I've written for this story. It has a lot going on but it all kind of goes together. And so the name Joe Solomon has been dropped. Who is he? Why is he so mysterious? I guess you'll just to have to keep reading. There was some cute Will/Viney moments, as well as a Zach/Viney platonic conversation that I personally love. And Jace and Cammie? Anyone see anything happening there? Anyway, if you have any questions or comment don't hesitate to leave a review. I love it when you guys make predictions so if you want to do that to I'm always happy to read them._

_Also, on a random note, I just finished the newest book in the Heist Society books and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Ally Carter is seriously a talented writer. She makes you think one thing and then she tricks you and its like AHHH. But so, so very good. If any of you haven't read the Heist Society you seriously should. I love them just as much as these books. Which is why I'm working on a Hale/Kat fic :) love thos kids.  
_

_And finally, thank you guys for all the nominations and support for the award, I very much appreciate it. _

_Thanks for reading !_

**_SHOUTOUTS: _**

_First, to **Doppler Girl: **I'm totally not going to stop giving you shout outs because your my beta. Because I still love what you have to say about the chapter, grammatically or otherwise. And I'm so happy that you like it and that you're hooked. :) _

**_The One You Never Suspected:_**_ Yay! You made a prediction! And we'll just have to see if they fight or have a good time, because I'm trying not to give any spoilers :P And that you so much on nominating me, seriously it means the world to me. To have someone read and love your writing is such a satisfying feeling. Haha, I hope people vote for me too!_

**_Gallaghergirl189: _**_I think you deserve a shout out because you do always leave a review, and dedicated loyal readers and reviewers are always my favorite :) Thank you for voting and spreading the word. It's not exactly crystal clear in this chapter as to why they broke up, but I think you will kind of get the gist of it at least. _

**_MadBooksHatter01: _**_Yes. _

**_OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s: _**_Thank you so much for everything you said in that one review. It made me feel loved. _

**_GallagherGirlXOX: _**_Well, as you probably just read, Joe is Zach's god father. But he was never introduced or mentioned in the first one, so don't worry about trying to recall why he's so mysterious and why it is implied that he and Zach do not get along. And I think you'll like the reunion. _

**_cndsmile: _**_I actually understand why you probably didn't like in the first place. In hindsight, I don't really either. The beginning of the first one is sort of plotless and it drive me crazy. I think you'll enjoy this one much more. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go _**

* * *

Chapter Four: How Could This Happen To Me? 

* * *

_It's like I love this pain a little too much  
Love my heart all busted up  
Something 'bout her, we just don't work  
But I can't walk away  
It's like I love this pain_

_-Lady Antebellum  
(Love This Pain)_

* * *

Cammie fidgeted in the uncomfortable airport seats. She'd always felt weird about airports. There were just too many people for something not to go wrong. Especially at LAX, where there were heaves of people around every corner. Plus it was almost impossible to get anything to eat without standing in lines for half an hour and paying for overpriced frozen food. Her stomach growled and she tapped her finger impatiently on the arm rest. Her phone rested in her lap and she resisted checking the time again. She just wanted her friends to get here so she could get out of the damn airport. She was hungry and tired. And she had just called Zach but a moment ago, only to get his voice machine. She wanted to talk to him— needed to talk to him. It was killing her because she hadn't heard his voice in weeks.

And while she hadn't expected him to answer, she always had the glimmer of hope that he would. But this time was no different and she didn't know why she'd bothered at all. All it did was give her a hollow feeling in her stomach and a weight on her heart. She just needed to accept the fact that he wasn't going to return her calls anytime soon.

Cammie had wished Jessica or Annabel had been able to come with her. She didn't like being alone in such a busy place. That being said, she didn't like being alone period. Especially when it led to thoughts of Zach and their mess of a relationship.

Cammie's phone buzzed, indicating a text message. Her eyes shot down and she unlocked the phone, staring at the message, her mouth forming into an O shape. Her heart started to thump rapidly in her chest.

The text message was only four words. It shouldn't have been anything for her to fuss about. But the name at the top was one that hadn't replied to her message she sent out months ago.

_We need to talk._

She was panicking. What did he want from her, after all this time? He hadn't returned any of her text messages, calls, or letters. Had he finally decided that he wanted what Catherine had promised?

Cammie shivered. She didn't waste time in deleting the message. She locked her phone and let her head drop back against the seat. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. If Zach ever found about this he would kill her, she was sure.

She pocketed her phone, trying her hardest to erase the text message from her head. What did he want to talk about? Why now?"

"Cammie!" she heard a familiar voice call and her eyes snapped open, and the text message and its sender quickly slipped from her thoughts as she recognized her best friends. The last time she'd seen them was summer, and those days seemed so far behind her now.

Macey was sprinting towards her, followed by the others. Cammie was grinning, happy to open her arms and meet them halfway.

"Macey," She smiled, embracing her. "Hey guys," she said to the others as they caught up. She took turns, giving each one of them a big bear hug. Jace picked her off the ground and spun around. He was so big compared to her; it was nice to have someone care about her since Zach.

Once they'd all exchanged excited "hello"s and "I missed you"s, Cammie got them all to cram into the car her parents had bought her as a graduation present.

Luckily there were just enough seats for everyone. Jace had argued about Cammie driving, because all of them were sure how that would end, but Cammie had resisted.

"Guys," she said. "Driving in LA opened my eyes to the world of bad drivers. I've cleaned up my act," she said. "I swear."

And the ride home hadn't been bad: only one near death experience on the highway.

"Jesus," Macey said as she got out of the car. "Remind me never to do that again."

Cammie rolled her eyes at her overdramatic friends. She was not that bad of a driver.

They'd stopped at the hotel where Macey, Bex, Liz and Jace would be staying at first.

Cammie giggled at the concierge and other staff shot Jace weird looks. Cammie wasn't surprised; he was with four girls checking in. He either looked extremely gay or like a complete tool. But Jace didn't seem to mind, he was just as upbeat as usual. It almost surprised her to see him so happy since he and Cassie broke up. For the past few months he sounded sad and miserable. But she was glad he was finally himself again. It gave her hope that maybe she'd get back to the person she used to be in a few months.

Bex and Liz got one room while Jace and Macey got the other. They all planted their bags in the rooms before Cammie dragged them out to dinner.

And after that Macey and Bex were begging to go to a club. Finally, Cammie relented and gave into their wishes. And hour later they were standing in line for Club Mars. Cammie had been there before with Jessica and Annabel but didn't think it was anything special.

"So," Cammie said to Liz from where they stood separated from the others. Bex and Macey had found boys to talk to and Jace had wandered off by himself. "I heard about you and Jonas."

A faint blush came to Liz's cheeks. "Yeah. . ."

Cammie smiled at her. "I'm happy for you. At least one of us is in a relationship."

Liz laughed. Mostly because Cammie was right. Macey and Nick were broken up, Cassie had dumped Jace, and Cammie still had no idea what was going on with her and Zach. And she didn't know what the situation was with Bex and Grant either. She would have to talk to her older brother about that.

"What about you?" Liz asked. "Any progress with Zach?"

Cammie ignored the lump that formed in her throat. She didn't like the sad tone Liz's voice now held. She knew Liz was just concerned for her, but it made her feel pathetic.

Cammie shook her head. "No," she answered quietly.

"It will be alright. And who knows? Maybe you'll find your way back to each other, like Jonas and I."

Cammie shrugged. "Maybe."

Liz gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"How long did it take you to stop being mad at Jonas for cheating?"

Liz eyed her suspiciously. "I didn't. I still hate him for it."

"Then why—?"

"I was really hurt Cammie, and I never thought that we'd ever be together again. But he apologized a long time ago and it was up to me. And a couple of weeks ago I decided it wasn't worth holding onto to the anger. It was just making us both miserable. So after determining that he wouldn't do it again, I forgave him. I didn't forget, I just moved on from it."

"Just like that?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess. I spent two years away from him Cammie. It gave me a bit of clarity."

Cammie nodded. "Two years."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you and Zach will be just fine. Oh Jesus, did he cheat on you?"

Cammie shook her head.

"Did you cheat on him?"

Cammie shut her eyes tightly and shook her head again, but she felt tears pricking behind her eyelids.

"Cammie," Liz spoke softly, putting her hand on Cammie's arm. "What happened?"

Cammie shook her head as tears she tried so hard to hold back begin to spill over. She hastily wiped them away.

She was oblivious to Jace watching them. Liz touched her shoulder, a simple gesture that told her it was okay— that it would be okay.

"I fucked up Lizzie. And I can't take it back."

:*:*:*:

The moment the stepped inside the club Cammie had vanished, leaving her four friends to wander about. Bex and Macey hadn't even noticed Cammie's clear state of devastation and were only looking to have a good time. Liz had wanted to comfort Cammie but knew, realistically, that she was just better to let her go and let it out. Jace on the other hand was still reeling from the conversation he'd been listening to. He didn't want to admit to eavesdropping but he didn't want her to be alone either. The last time they'd spoken she'd been so happy, it took him by surprise to see how really hurt she was.

She was broken, he could see that now. He couldn't tell over the phone— she hid it well. But standing in front of them, Cammie was no tougher than anyone else. She missed Zach, and she was hurting. Jace knew how it felt; he'd been dumped enough times to learn to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He sought her out, his eyes scanning the crowd for her dirty blonde hair or the sparky blue dress she'd been wearing. He felt as though it took hours, but finally he found her slumped at a table in the corner, a glass of clear liquid in her hands. He sighed and made his way towards her. She looked like a mess, with black tears running down her cheeks and red eyes. But she still looked beautiful: she was Cammie, she always did. In Jace's eyes anyway. But he was glad that she'd found a place where no one could really find her. She was vulnerable; and no doubt if any guy would have found her she would have been taken advantage of. The thought sent chills down his spine.

Jace took a seat next to her, not saying anything, but nudging her knee with his to let her know he was there.

"Go away," she mumbled, running her hair through her hands.

"Cam—"

"You came here to have fun Jace," she sniffled. "Just ignore me."

"I came here to have fun with _you_. And the second we walked in here you disappeared."

Cammie pulled her head up to look at him. He could see it in her eyes that she was heartbroken. He desperately wanted to make it better, but didn't know how. He wiped the mascara streaks from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

"I didn't mean to," she muttered. "I just—" She hiccuped and broke off. "I just don't k-know how to h-h-handle it."

Jace wrapped one of his arms around her. "That's what we're here for. You have to let us in though. We can't help the problem if we don't know the root of it."

"The root of it is that Zach dumped my sorry ass and I can't accept it."

He stroked her hair softly. "You never told us why."

She shook her head. "And I'm not going to," she said to him. "It wouldn't matter anyways. I made my fucking bed and now I have to lay in it."

"Cammie. . ."

"Jace just stop. I deserve to be alone. I swear."

"Of course you don't, don't say that."

She tried to smile at him, but ended up looking more like a grimace.

"You want to know the worse part?" she asked. Jace wasn't sure he wanted to, but he nodded his head anyway. "He told me we were taking a break. Like that maybe we would get back together. But were not going to Jace. He doesn't return my calls or messages. He hates me and doesn't even have the decency to say it."

Jace suddenly felt blind anger at Zach for making Cammie feel this way. She was so sweet; he couldn't imagine what she could have done to deserve this. But he knew Zach didn't hate her either, maybe he wanted to, but Jace didn't think anyone could hate Cammie.

"It'll be okay," Jace said quietly to her.

Cammie groaned. "I need to move on." Their eyes locked and Jace suddenly knew exactly what she was thinking.

Her hands crept up to find themselves on either side of Jace's face. She smiled at him then and he suddenly remembered when he'd been madly in love with her. When she hadn't even acknowledged it and was dating that sleazebag Josh. And then when he'd had his window Zach had swooped in and stole her from him.

As Jace was lost in his thoughts, Cammie leaned it, wasting no time in pressing her soft lips against Jace's. Her first thought was that it didn't feel right; it wasn't Zach. But then she remembered Zach hated her and that she needed to find someone to make her happy. So she squashed the unsettling feeling and pushed her mouth harder against his. His mouth opened under the pressure and his hands curved down her spine, bringing her closer. As the kiss got deeper Jace started to feel doubt. He didn't really want this, not when Cammie was half drunk and crying about her ex-boyfriend.

Jace pushed her away gently before he let things go any further. Cammie looked at him confused, her lower lip jutting out.

"What is it?"

Jace laughed softly at the irony of it. He's wanted to kiss this girl since the moment he'd met her and now that he had the chance he'd pushed her away. "I don't want to be your rebound Cammie," he said quietly to her, their heads bent together. "I won't."

"Nobody wants me," she mumbled, sounding like a neglected child. Jace sighed as she pushed away from him. Jace picked the glass out of her hand and placed it on the far side of the table.

"You know that is not true," Jace said to her. "There are about a thousand guys in this club that would jump at the chance to get in your pants."

She shook her head. "They want my body Jace," she said. "Not me."

"Cammie—"

"It's true isn't it?" she asked. "You know me and you know I'm just a broken excuse for a girl. I can't do anything. I'm useless. It makes sense you don't want anything to do with me."

"That is not what I meant," Jace said. "Cammie, I fell in love with you within moments of meeting you. You know that. And you stepped on me like I didn't exist."

"That is not true," she interrupted. "I did not."

"You did," Jace said. "You just don't remember. You were with Josh," Cammie wrinkled her nose at the name. "And then, you were with Zach."

Cammie sighed and let her head fall in her hands.

"Why does everything turn to such shit Jace?" she asked.

Jace shrugged. "I love you Fishface," he responded with instead of answering her question. "I don't want you to forget that."

She nodded and tried to smile. "I love you too Sunshine."

:*:*:*:*:

Jace carried Cammie on his back to her room. She was half asleep and half drunk and kept muttering unintelligible things. She'd been like that for the rest of the night and Jace almost felt guilty. He shouldn't have tried to console her about Zach, and just let her have a good time. When he got to her room she produced a key from her purse and handed it to him.

There was no one inside the room, which surprised Jace. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Cammie, where's your roommate?" He asked.

Cammie shrugged. "Hell if I know. Jess will be back soon."

"Okay. . ." he said as she flopped onto her own bed. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded as she peeled her heels off and tossed them towards the closet.

He didn't want her to throw up or anything. And without someone else there, he didn't feel comfortable with leaving her on her own.

"I think I'm going to stay with you until Jessica gets back."

Cammie shrugged and burrowed herself under the comforter. "Okay," she mumbled sleepily.

Jace smiled at her. He took of his own shoes and then his jeans. He wasn't about to sleep in jeans— it was just a bad idea. He climbed into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He wanted her to feel safe _and _wanted. Even if he was sending mixed signals.

Jace suddenly thought about Zach going into the army and a sharp stab of guilt his him in the stomach. He couldn't tell her now: she probably wouldn't remember in the morning. But he didn't know when the right time would be to tell her. Then he came to the conclusion that there never would be a right time to tell her: he just had to.

But he could wait to do that until tomorrow.

:*:*:*:*:

The next morning when Jace woke up he found two girls staring at him funny. He didn't jump or anything, since he recognized both of them from pictures Cammie had shown him. One was Jessica, and the other was Annabel.

"Good morning?" he muttered, glancing around for a clock. It was almost eleven o'clock.

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

"Where's Cammie?"

The blonde one, Jessica, shrugged. "Swim practice. Do you want something to eat?"

Jace shook his head and pulled the covers back. "How early does she get up?"

"Like five," Annabel said. "I don't know how she stays up so late and then gets up three hours later without a problem."

"She has insomnia," Jace said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They both nodded.

"Sorry," he said and held his hand out. "I'm Jace."

"We know," Jessica said. "Cam talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Jace shrugged and smiled at them. "What can I say?"

They laughed. He stretched his arms about his head as he stood up "Where's the bathroom?"

Annabel pointed to a door on the left.

"Thanks."

When Jace was done he returned to the room to find only Jessica there.

"Where's Annabel?"

"She has classes," Jessica said.

"You don't?"

"Not on the weekends."

He nodded as he absorbed the information. "When will Cammie be back?"

"Any second now."

And just like that, the door opened to reveal Cammie with damp hair and a cup of coffee in her hands.

She smiled when she saw the two of them. "Hey guys."

Jace nodded to her.

"I see you've met each other. I was about to call the girls and see if the wanted to get a late breakfast. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," they chorused.

Something was nagging at Jace, and he remembered the secret he was harboring. He needed to tell Cammie. He didn't know if he could wait any longer.

"Uh, Cammie?" Jace asked hesitantly.

He turned to him and smiled. "Yes?"

The guilt burning in his stomach was hot and bubbling. He was angry at Zach for not telling Cammie this himself but he knew that he wasn't going to and someone needed to tell her. He just wished it didn't have to be him.

"I need to talk to you," he said and glanced at Jessica. "Um, alone."

Jessica shrugged and walked out of the room without another word.

"What's up?" Cammie asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I have something to tell you, and it's not really good news."

"Jace, what is it?"

"It's about Zach."

Cammie's eyes went cold but they never wavered from his. "What about him?"

"Oh Jesus," he said, sitting down on her bed. "I don't really know how to say this."

"Jace your starting to freak me out," she said while trying to convince herself it wasn't that bad. "Oh my god," she said, "Is he dating someone?"

"No," Jace answered immediately. "Of course not."

She tried to hide her relief. "Jace just tell me, I can take it."

Jace's eyes drifted downward as he answered. "Zach enlisted."

Silence.

Cammie didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him with unblinking eyes. It was as though she hadn't heard him. Jace gave her a minute, wondering if she was just trying to collect her thoughts.

"Uh Cammie," he started. "You okay?"

"Enlisted?" Cammie asked. "Like in the army?"

Jace nodded slowly.

Cammie's mouth turned into an O shape. "No. . ."

"Cammie I'm sorry. . ."

Suddenly her eyes turned fiery and Jace could tell she was angry— furious even. He'd expected her to be upset, not mad.

"He joined the fucking army and he didn't even tell me?" She snapped.

Jace suddenly felt like she was mad at him as well. But he was just the messenger.

"Cammie just calm down," he said, coming towards her.

"I can't believe this," she said. "This is a fucking nightmare, he cannot be doing this to me."

"Cammie. . ."

Now she looked like she was going to cry and scream at the same time. "After my dad, he knew how I felt about it. I just can't believe he hates me this much."

"I don't think he did it to hurt you," Jace said softly. "And he doesn't hate you. I promise."

"Of course he does," she said as she wiped a stray tear away. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Jace give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because he never answers when I call. And I need to talk to him."

Jace sighed but handed his phone over to him. "Cammie, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not fucking okay," she snapped at him. "Just go Jace. I need to do this by myself. I'll see you later."

"But—"

"Please," she said. And in that one word he could hear all the desperation and despair she felt. He knew he needed to leave. He had to let her do this on her own.

"Sure," he said again, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Everything will be okay," he said before leaving.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys hope you like the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I was on Spring Break and didn't bring my laptop with me. I want to say a quick thanks to my beta, Doppler Girl, because she makes the whole uploading/editing thing happen a lot easier. Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to start giving sneak peaks of the next chapters to anyone who reviews and has an account.. The sneak peaks will be short (probably summary length) but I want to be more interactive with my readers and reviewers :) I hope you guys like that idea. _

_So leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Do we like Cammie/Jace? Do we hate Cammie/Jace? Anyone want to guess what Zachs up to or what he'll say to Cammie? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. _

**_SHOUTOUTS: _**

**_XxCandyygirlxX: _**_Haha, I guess you were right. Jace and Cammie probably do work a lot better without Zach in the picture ;)__  
_

**_Gallaghergirl1897: _**_First of all, I would just like to ask why you always call him Zachary. It's kind of funny to me :P And don't worry to much about Jace and Cammie, I love Zammie too much to make anything too serious. _

**_Uknowiloveu: _**_Yay! Questions, I love questions :) Zach's parents are in jail for accounts of money laundering, fraud, and murder, so they'll be put away for a while. And yes, I got Jace's name from the Mortal Instruments, I love those books!_

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_I'm so happy you love Will and Viney so much :D And sorry, I made something happen between the two of them, I hope you can forgive me :P And it depends on what you mean by "something bad". If by that you meant Cammie kissing Jace and having a mental break down then you right. And thank you, thank you thank you, I always look forward yo your reviews :) _

**_Noproblemsplz: _**_They're righting because they're both idiots and I need a plot for this story ;) Yeah, Will's not the brightest crayon in the box, but you gotta love him. No, the fight in the prologue is much later, they fought about Cammie reading the letter in the first chapter though, in a flashback. And Macey will find someone soon, I promise. _

_I hope you guys liked it! And don't forget if you leave a review you get a sneak preview! _


	6. Chapter 5

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go_  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Get Out of My Memory

* * *

_Forever I try to make it right,_  
_Together we suck, end in sight,_  
_I'm tired of fighting the good fight,_  
_If you say the word then I'll say goodbye._

_-HAIM _

_(Forever) _

* * *

Jace sat down in a chair at the diner next to Jessica, looking at the faces of Cammie's closest friends.

"Where's Cammie?" Macey asked, putting her menu down.

"She had something she needed to take care of," Jace replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh shit," Bex said. "What happened?"

Jace sighed and glanced at all of their faces. "Zach joined the army."

Macey, Bex, Liz's expressions all transformed into a mask of shock. Obviously, they hadn't seen that one coming.

"You're kidding," Macey breathed, the first to speak.

Jessica looked confused. "Why is this such a big deal?"

They all glanced at her.

"Cam's dad was in the army," Liz answered. "She's not exactly comfortable with anyone she loves going back to it."

"I think it's more she thinks their relationship is really over," Macey explained. "I hope she's okay."

"Isn't their relationship over?" Jessica asked. "From what I've heard this guy is a complete dick."

Macey rolled her eyes. "He is, but they were like made for each other. This is _Zammie_ we're talking about. Of course they're not over."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Liz inputted quietly. "She seemed really upset about it last night." Jace nodded his head in agreement.

"What happened last night?" Bex asked.

"You didn't notice?" Liz asked. "She just kinda broke down and ran off."

"We were. . .preoccupied." Bex answered cryptically. Both her and Macey had identical masks of guilt on their faces.

"Jessica," Macey started. "Has she been alright? We only speak to her on the phone and half the time it seems like she's just faking it."

Jessica shrugged. "Nothing awful has happened. She still sulks a lot but she goes to swim practice and all her classes. I just thought it was just post break up stress. Same as anyone."

"Cammie is very. . . sensitive," Bex said.

"I know that," Jessica said. "Honestly, she's been handling it really well I thought."

"She also very good at hiding her feelings," Jace muttered.

"Well what are we going to?"

Everyone looked around, expectant for _someone_ to come up with a solution.

"I think only Zach can fix this one," Macey said, sounding annoyed that she couldn't do it herself.

"I don't think he wants to," Jace said. "He asked me to tell Cammie about him going into the marines. He obviously doesn't want to talk to her."

"I'll call him right now," Macey said, digging out her phone.

"That's not a good idea," Jace said.

"Why not?" Bex asked.

"Because Cammie's on my phone to him right now— She almost bit my head of when I hesitated to give it to her."

"Oh shit," Bex murmured again.

"Wait," Jessica started. "Does anyone know _why_ they broke up?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Cammie seems to think it was completely her fault," Liz said.

"She didn't cheat on him," Jace added. "I know that much."

"So what happened?"

It was like trying to solve a mystery. The only reason people broke up these days were cheating or pregnancy or simply growing apart. And they hadn't grown apart, Cammie wouldn't be begging him for another chance if he'd cheated on her, and she wasn't pregnant.

"What if she was pregnant?" Bex asked.

Macey rolled her eyes. "That has nothing to do with anything. They wouldn't have broken up if she was pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Will and Viney stayed together when she got pregnant. Hell, they even got married. And I don't know about you guys but I think Zach and Cammie stand a better chance than Will and Viney did."

"Maybe she aborted the baby and Zach wanted it," Jessica suggested.

"Guys," Jace interrupted. "This is ridiculous. That shit only happens in movies. There's probably a more logical reason we're overlooking."

"But what could it be?"

Jace shook his head. "I have no fucking clue."

:*:*:*:*:

Cammie waited impatiently as the phone started to ring. She would be extremely annoyed if Zach didn't pick up. She hoped he didn't have some telepathical sense that could tell it was her calling, even though it would be Jace's name that would appear on his screen.

"Hello?" Zach answered and Cammie very nearly forgot how to breathe. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. It felt like ripping off a band aid off of an un-healed scar. Her anger at him almost evaporated but she couldn't let him get into her head. "Jace?"

"No, actually," Cammie replied after a short moment of silence. She cleared her throat. "It's me."

"Cammie?" he asked. Cammie couldn't tell if he sounded angry or upset to hear from her. She never could. She could tell he wasn't exactly happy though, that much was obvious.

"Hi Zach," she said, not really sure what to say. She heard Zach sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Please don't hang up," she said in a rush, terrified he would.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, as if it were completely ridiculous. She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. That re-sparked her anger.

"Because you've been ignoring my calls for the past three months!" She snapped, irritated he was acting otherwise.

"What do you want?" he asked and she could tell she'd made him annoyed. Well he'd also made her annoyed. She couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"I know you enlisted in the army," she said, not beating around the bush.

Zach froze and swore under his breath. Jace wasn't supposed to fucking tell her until after he left. He should have listened to Will. Better yet, he should have asked Will to tell her. At least Zach knew he could depend on him.

"Yes, I did," he finally answered. "So what?"

"I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me yourself."

"Cammie—" He started, feeling as though he needed to explain himself.

"You made _Jace _tell me. Do you know how much that hurt? Just knowing you couldn't even be bothered to give me a phone call letting me know you're going into the _army_? I can't believe you couldn't have at least called!"

"We broke up!"

"It was one phone call Zach. _One fucking phone call_. You are such a coward!"

"We broke up," he repeated, more firmly. Cammie didn't really care much for that fact. Him saying it again only fueled to her anger.

She gritted her teeth together. "You told me we were taking a break! What does that even mean? You haven't called or emailed! How the hell am I supposed to know what our relationship status is?"

He sighed. "It should have been obvious, Cammie."

She wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him. She couldn't believe he was being so casual about it while she was sitting in her dorm room with her heart torn in thousands of shreds. Why couldn't she have seen how much of an ass he was before she fell in love with him?

"Well it wasn't!" she yelled into the receiver. "I have been pining over you for _months,_ Zach, because I thought there was a possibly of getting back together! You are such a coward. You "break up" with me but you couldn't even say it to my face! I don't even know who you are anymore." She spat the words, and he knew she was trying to hurt him. She was angry and he knew exactly why.

"That is not fair," he snapped back at her. "You're the one that screwed everything up. How do you think I'm supposed to face you when I know what you've done?"

Cammie felt like crying and she was suddenly glad she wasn't talking to him face to face. She hated that he was still angry about what she'd done. She knew he had a right to be but he didn't understand. She had done it to _help_ him. She hadn't thought about how badly it would hurt him.

"That isn't what this is about," she replied after taking a moment of silence to steady her breathing. "You should have called Zach." She just wanted to admit that he should have. She just wanted to be right.

"Well, we're talking now."

"I had to use Jace's phone to get you to talk to me! Why couldn't you just answer the phone when I called?"

"Because I didn't want to fight with you." It was true. He knew if they spoke they'd only end up in circle arguments. Like right now.

"You seemed fine with it in August."

"Jesus Cammie, _this_ is why we broke up. You're so fucking controlling and I can't take it. Do me a favor: don't call me again. I won't pick up."

Cammie couldn't help it: she let out a sob, despite her best efforts to hold it back. She knew he wouldn't answer, he already proved as much.

"Zach," she pleaded, desperation and sadness and absolute agony clear in her voice. He was her whole world and she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to fight, she just wanted him back. She didn't know how to let him go.

She heard him sigh, as if he knew how much she was hurting. And maybe he did, because he probably felt it just as much. She knew he loved her— they were just in a rough patch. A very rough patch. But she couldn't let it destroy their relationship; she had to fix it. And he had to give her the chance to do so.

"You know how I would feel about this, and you did it anyway," she said, thinking of her dad.

"Cammie, what are you talking about?"

"My dad," she said, annoyed he hadn't remembered. "Zach, you know my whole adolescence he was in the army and I never saw him and half the time I was worried he was dead."

"Cam, I didn't do this to spite you," he said to her. He was being honest, her dad had hardly come to mind. In fact, he hadn't given it any thought at all."I'm doing this for me. And no one else. You wouldn't understand."

"No, _you_ don't understand. Do you know how much hell you've put me through? You couldn't even say that we were actually broken up. I couldn't move on if there was still a possibility of us getting back together, and you knew that. I love you Zach, please, _please_ don't do this."

Zach could hear the strain in her words and knew she was still trying to hold back tears. It ripped him in half to know that he was hurting her. Intentionally or not. He didn't want to but he had to let go of her. He was starting his new life and both of them had to move on.

"It's already done," he answered in a cold voice, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Two words were repeating in his mind— a c_lean break. _It was what they both needed.

Cammie wished he would just forget about everything and tell her he loved her and would see her soon. She wanted him to call her Legs or Bambi. She wanted things to go back to normal. Was that so much to ask for?

"I was trying to help you," she said quietly, knowing he planned on ending the call soon. "You never gave me the chance to explain."

"That's because I don't want to hear it Cammie. It doesn't matter what you say, you still went behind my back and I can't trust you now. And I won't be in a relationship with someone I don't trust."

Now Cammie was angry with him again, telling her how he didn't trust her. He was the one that was _still_ keeping skeletons in his closet. One in particular, named Joe Solomon. But she wouldn't bring that up. Then he surely would never talk to her again. She had to bite her tongue from mentioning that name.

"You are such a hypocrite," she snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not the only one who keeps secrets Zach. For the better part of our relationship you were the one who couldn't be trusted and I still gave you another fucking chance. You can't do the same for me?"

Her only answer was silence so she pressed on eagerly. "Why are you so unwilling to give me a second chance?" she asked. "I messed up once and I never meant to hurt you. And I know that I did but I can't take it back. I gave you more than enough second chances Zach."

She had a point, he knew. But he'd never hurt her this badly. She didn't understand the gravity of what she'd done. And he'd hurt her when they didn't really mean anything to each other. She knew this would cause him pain and she did it anyway. It had been intentional.

"Talk to your mom Zach," she said finally. "Maybe then you'll see that I was only trying to help."

"I'm not going to see my mother Cammie. She is—"

"I told you— you don't know the full story."

"I read the letter—"

"And yet you did nothing to try and figure out what it meant."

"You shouldn't have read it Cammie," he said, ignoring her. "It wasn't yours to read."

Cammie sighed. He was right.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a strangled plea. "I'm so sorry."

Zach bit down on his tongue hard because he wanted to make her feel better but if he was trying to have a clean break he couldn't do that. He just had to let go, and she needed to do the same. It was the best for both of them.

"Sorry isn't good enough," he said and sighed. "Goodbye Cammie."

"Zach, please," she begged. "I love you," she whispered, sounding completely broken. "Don't do this."

Zach held his breath on the other line trying to ignore the stab of pain that jolted through his heart. He clicked the end button on his phone.

"I love you too," he muttered to himself.

He looked up at glanced out the windows of the airport, his duffel bag landing at his feet. He wanted to grip his phone so tight that it would simply shatter. That or he wanted to throw it at the window with as much force as possible and slam his fist against the walls. He felt so much anger and emotion it felt like he was drowning, and could not keep his head above water.

He took three deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He watched planes take off and land, standing the whole while.

He was so angry. At himself and at Cammie. Even though she'd taken the final step to destroy their relationship he still felt like it was his fault. Maybe she was right: that he should give her a second chance. But he had been so hurt and betrayed by what she'd done. He had spent so much time trying not to fuck up their relationship. He did everything he could in order to make sure that they would last as long as possible. He told her he loved her more than necessary, he kissed her every chance he got and he never did anything that could possibly put their relationship in jeopardy. He'd loved her too much for something stupid to mess it up. He swore that he would be the best version of himself for her.

He'd never imagined that she would be the one to ruin it.

He didn't even think she was capable of it. He'd thought she was a sinless angel and he'd practically worshiped the ground she walked on. He supposed that may have given her too much power in the relationship. And why she'd thought it would be okay to open the letter and visit his mother behind his back. And maybe he wouldn't have been so angry about it if she hadn't lied to him about it for months. It had been a burn growing underneath his skin that he hadn't realized was there until it was scalding hot.

He should have figured it out sooner, then maybe it wouldn't have hurt as badly. He felt guilty about not giving her second chance, but he couldn't trust her anymore, and he didn't know how long it would be until he could again. And while he was waiting for that he couldn't sit around and hate her forever. He didn't want to hate her. So he needed to move on and put it behind him.

Joining the army had seemed like a pretty good start.

But hearing her so hurt on the phone gave him such mixed emotions. He felt awful for hurting her so much, because, whether he wanted to or not, he still loved her. But another half of him felt as though she'd brought it upon herself.

Zach shook his head. He just needed to stop thinking about it. He relaxed his hands out of fist and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He'd said goodbye to Will and Viney, and now Cammie. He wasn't planning on saying goodbye to Jace because he'd told Cammie and then given her his phone so she could chew his ear off. Besides, Jace was probably trying to get in Cammie's pants as they spoke. Zach made a disgusted noise to himself and pushed those thoughts away. He was ready to go.

He was sure that after a while he would come back and things would suddenly fall into place again. At least he hoped that was the case. He was hoping enlisting in the military would give him a sense of direction and purpose, at the moment that was what he really needed.

When he came back he would be a better man and hopefully he'd know how to face Cammie again. Maybe they'd even work things out. Time fixes everything, right?

Zach hoped so; otherwise this would just be a waste of his time.

But he needed to do something and this was it. He could only hope for the best.

:*:*:*:

A few hours later, Cammie had eventually forced her tears to stop. She had gone through two boxes of tissues and her trashcan had overflowed. Her friends had blessed her by leaving her alone to drown in her own sorrows. Jace had obviously told them, and they'd assumed the worst.

But when she finally heard the door open she knew there was only one person it could be. Bex wouldn't come because she was firm believer in giving people space. Liz would stay away because she was too delicate to deal with someone else with a broken heart. Macey would wish she could come but know that in the end, she would only use blunt words to try and comfort Cammie, which would not help either of them. Jessica and Annabel had never seen Cammie like this, and wouldn't know the first thing to say.

So that left Jace. Sweet, caring Jace, who brought a tub of ice cream in Cammie's hour of need.

"Hey fish face," he said, quietly shutting the door behind him. He held up the grocery bag in his hands. "I come baring gifts."

Despite her horrid, depressed mood, she managed a smile.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and hoarse. "What would I do without you?"

"Rot in a room full of tissues," he said teasingly, looking at the overflowing pile in the corner by the trashcan. "With no ice cream."

He handed her the tub.

"So I take it the phone call didn't go to well?"

Cammie shook her head. "Zach and I are. . . over. Officially."

"You gonna be okay?"

"I have to be," she replied. "It hurts but. . . I'll get through it." Her words sounded feigned even to her own ears. She had no idea how she was going to get past this, if she even could. But if there was one thing she was good at, it was acting like nothing was wrong.

They were both quiet for a moment, Jace unsure what to say, and Cammie contemplating her feelings.

"Hey Jace," she started tentatively. "About last night. . ."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The. . .kiss."

"Oh," he said. "That."

"Yeah. . ."

"What about it?"

"I just. . ." she said. "I feel terrible about leading you on like that. It was unfair and stupid and—"

"Don't worry about it," Jace said. "You were upset, and drunk. All is forgiven."

She blushed lightly and reached over to grab his hand. "One day you're going to find someone perfect for you."

"You've only said that about a hundred times before."

"Well it's true," she said, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Cammie," Jace said, finding courage deep down. "Why can't that someone be you?"

Her eyes locked onto his and she felt her body chill over. "I'm a mess Jace. And a horrible person, I think you're better off."

"See I don't feel that way," Jace said, moving closer to her. "You have to know that I love you. That I'm in love with you."

"Jace stop it," she said.

"Cammie I have to tell you how I feel, how I've always felt. I need you to know."

"I do know," she said softly. "Jace, I don't feel the same way. I love you, but like a friend, or a brother. And I need you to know that."

Jace leaned back, letting a bitter smile come over his face. He gently pulled his hand out of her grasp. "You sure know how to break a guy's heart Cammie."

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, wishing he knew just how sorry he was.

"I know, it's fine. I just thought I might as well give it a try."

"You said it yourself Jace," she said. "You'd only be my rebound. And I have a feeling it's going take a lot of rebounds and time to get over Zach."

"Right," Jace said, looking to the ground, uncomfortable again. He could deal with Cammie not wanting him, to still love Zach. But he wasn't ready to be her confidant about him anymore. He'd ripped of the band-aid and now it felt like she was adding salt to the wound.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to. . ."

"It's fine," Jace said, but he felt like he needed air. He wasn't sure how much longer he could be in the room with her. He had thought he was sure he'd be able to handled Cammie rejection, because he had, in fact, anticipated it. But it was hurting more than he'd been ready for, and he just needed space right now. "I have to go," he said. "I have plane to catch."

Cammie knew his plane didn't leave for many hours, but she wasn't going to argue with him. She knew for certain that it would only make things more awkward and embarrassing for the both of them.

Cammie forced a smile, but inside it was killing her. Zach had just broken her heart and now she'd practically lost Jace as a friend, at least for a little while.

"Right," she said. "Okay."

"I'll see you later then. . ." He said and moved forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah," she said, feeling awful that she wad hurting him.

His smile looked more like a grimace as he turned away from her.

"Jace?" she asked.

He turned back to her, his face tired, as if he couldn't take speaking with her for one more second. "Yes?"

"We're still friends right?" she asked. "Best friends?"

Jace stared at her for a moment, looking as though he wasn't sure to answer the question. His expression filled her with dread.

"Of course," he answered finally. But his heart wasn't in it. "How could we not be?"

"I love you," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he said, his hand on the doorknob. "Love you too."

He opened the door and walked out without saying anything else.

And when the door finally shut, she found herself crying once more, her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

_AN: And chapter five is finished! Yay! We finally see Cammie and Zach's intense phone call and now Zammie is broken up officially. But have no worries, we will see them again soon. ;) Jace is kind of done with just being friends with Cammie, and he might be missing for a few chappies. But overall, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And again, a huge thank you to my beta, Doppler Girl. _

_So now you guys see there probably will be no Jace/Cammie. But I thought it was fun to entertain the idea_

_In other news. . . I got 27 reviews for the ladt chapter, I was literally floating on a cloud, so thank you to everyone who review because I seriously appreciate it. Even if it was only to get a sneak preview :P Keep up the good work! And same goes for last chapter you will get a sneak peak of the new chappie Which will include Cammie and Joe's first encounter. _

_Sorry guys no shoutouts this chapters. All my review somehow got deleted from my email and I don't have the energy to go and look through all of them on the site. But I did love all my reviews and if you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to review and there will definitely by shoutouts next chappie :)_

_And don't forget to review to get a sneak peak! _


	7. Chapter 6

_**Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Better Than I Used to Be

* * *

_I ain't no angel_  
_I still got a few more dances with the devil_  
_I'm cleaning up my act little by little_  
_I'm getting there_  
_I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see_  
_I ain't as good as I'm gonna get_  
_But I'm better than I used to be_

_-Time McGraw_

_(Better Than I Used to Be)_

* * *

**October 2012**

Her friends were gone, and once again she found herself alone. She never used to mind the solitude, the silence. But this felt like more than just being alone; she felt isolated, separated from everything that made her happy. Still, she had stayed up so many nights by herself, reading books or just listening to music. It had never bothered her before. But as she sat in her room by herself, everything just felt eerie. When the bed creaked it made her uneasy and she wanted something to fill the silence. She wanted someone to fill the empty space. Jessica was staying at her boyfriend's apartment. Cammie hadn't even realized she had a boyfriend. She probably didn't, and was probably some guy she had met a few nights ago.

She sighed to herself, wishing she was more like Jessica. The girl was always happy and looked on the bright side of every situation. Cammie supposed that was the old her, as she remembered her nickname in high school: Little Miss Perfect.

More than anything she wanted to reach for the phone and call Zach. If she ever felt lonely before she would never hesitate to call him before. He would lift her up when she was low, and gave her a hand when she needed help. He was her rock, and she did not know how to function without him. He had been there to help her after her suicide attempt and practically did everything in his power to protect and please her. He would know exactly how to fill the haunting silence. He would know how to make her feel happy again. She could not believe she'd taken such a good thing for granted. She had thrown it all away without even recognizing the value of their relationship.

The worst part was she couldn't talk to anyone about it. All of her friends had asked why they'd broken up; if one of them had cheated or something of that sort. But she was too embarrassed to tell them the truth: that she had wrecked their relationship because of some stupid letter from his mother she was never even supposed to read. She knew her friends would disapprove, and she wasn't willing to loose everyone she cared about.

She ached to call Will. He wasn't Zach, but he was jst about as close as she was going to get. Will always made her feel better. He made rude jokes and blunt comments, but never failed to make her laugh. However, he was ignoring her, so she decided that was out of the question. She wouldn't call Jace, things were slightly awkward since their kiss, and she didn't want to lead him on. And all of her other friends seemed too distant. She felt like she didn't even know Macey or Bex anymore. And Liz had grown up so much.

The buzz of her phone made her jump. The quiet room had been silent for many minutes and she hadn't expected a call or text at three in the morning.  
She glanced down at her phone.

_I need to talk to you._

Cammie let out a heavy breath as she picked up her phone to reply. She had promised herself she would forget about Joe Solomon, pretend he never existed. But everything had gone to shit, and she still wanted answers. Answers Catherine hadn't given her.

_Why? _She typed back, a little reluctant to hit the send button.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Why do you think?_

She could tell she wouldn't like this man, and she had yet to meet him.

_What do you want from me?_

Chills ran up her spine as she waited for his response.

_Nothing,_ the text said. _You were the one trying to find me._

He had a point. It wasn't like he had been coming to find her.

She was tired of fighting it. However, she was curious; she wanted to know why he was so important. She wanted to know why if Zach ever found about this he would be so angry. She wanted answers. She wanted to know so she could fix things.

And it wasn't like Zach was going to forgive her anyway. And if she thought this may help him and his relationship with his family she had to do it. It was a Hail Mary but she had to do something, and this was the only opportunity that had presented itself.

She didn't really have any options left.

_Fine_, Cammie replied, her fingers shaky as she replied to the text. _We can meet._

:*:*:*:*:

Zach's reflection didn't look like himself. His short hair made him look years older and there was a maturity to his face he did not recognize. And he wasn't sure if he liked the person he saw. This was the person that had broken Cammie's heart, the one who had refused to give her a second chance. He was the one that was running away from his problems because he started to think his life was nothing. Still, the man he was staring at had it better than the boy he remembered.

He could still here the shots ring in his ears, the feel of the trigger underneath his fingers. He could still remember the feel of the drugs running like adrenaline through his veins. He remembered the cold nights he's been forced to sleep outside in the rain. He remembered his life at Blackthrone. He used to be such a bad guy. She had changed all that; she had given his life meaning that he had not known was there before.

"Zach," he heard one of his new bunkmates call.

Zach didn't draw his gaze away from the person staring straight back at him. He eyes looked wiser somehow. He did not understand it. How he couldn't like this stranger staring back at him, even though this man was better than anyone he had been before. This man was honorable, he knew right from wrong. This man was a soldier.

But Zach couldn't help but think it wasn't himself. That maybe this isn't what he was meant for. Maybe he was meant for a life of crime and undying pain. Maybe he wasn't supposed to get a happily ever after. Maybe that was why Cammie had done what she had. Maybe she didn't think he was good enough.

"Zach," the voice called again. "We have to go."

Zach suddenly felt like he was at Blackthorne again, waking up at strange hours in the morning to do night drills. Those years had been agony, and he had learned his lesson. He felt guilty. He had never told Cammie about it. Well, he had, but not in detail. She didn't know the half of it. She wouldn't love him if she did. He had promised her no more secrets, and he still harbored many of them. Maybe he _had_ pushed her away.

He shook his head and forced himself to look away from the mirror. It didn't matter now. She was long gone and he needed to just forget.

Zach finally turned away from the mirror feeling worse than he had when he'd begun giving himself a lecture on his life. He felt like such a disappointment. He had never done anything outstanding or done anything to please anyone. He looked down at the cameo uniform with his name printed on it. This was his chance. His chance to make something of his life. He was doing this for himself, so he had something to be proud of. So he could prove he wasn't his father's son, that he was so much more. That he wasn't the same sinister boy his parents had morphed him into. No, he would be better, stronger, if for no one other than himself.

He followed his last roommate out the door. His basic training started today. And if he did well enough maybe he would get to see some action, actually be able to help people. That was all he wanted. To help people that probably couldn't help themselves. Zach finally found himself smiling. His training of Blackthorne would finally pay off now. He could be disciplined when he needed to be. And right now, that was what he needed to be. With his thoughts of Cammie and his disappointing life behind him, he stepped into the training room with the rest of the want-to-be soldiers.

The rest of his life had just begun.

:*:*:*:*:

She sat in the café, sipping noiselessly at her cappuccino, ignoring the nervous feeling her stomach that was telling her this was a bad idea. She was just digging deeper and deeper into a hole she wasn't sure she could get out of. But what did she have to lose? Zach was long gone. Her friends couldn't care less. There's was nothing else left for her to do. She tried to convince herself of this when Joe Solomon walked in.

She didn't know how she knew it was him— she had never even seen a photo of the man. It must have been the way he carried himself. As though he thought he were better than everyone else. He stood out against the dull setting where Cammie fit in. He had mossy green eyes with jet black hair and cheekbones any girl would kill have their hands on. If Cammie weren't so hung up on Zach she might have found him attractive. He was younger than she had expected him to be. When she thought of Uncles she thought of her Uncle Mac, who was a completely goofball that always had expo marker stains on his shirt. But she supposed Joe wasn't really Zach's uncle, he was his godfather. But still, it didn't seem to make a lot of sense in Cammie's mind.

Joe regarded the café, his eyes doing a sweep of his surroundings. He seemed to be taking everything in, careful to notice every detail in the place. But his eyes swept right over her, she wasn't surprised. Cammie has always thought she had the tendency to fade into the background. She was kind of like a wall flower: pretty, but just like everyone else.

Joe obviously didn't know what she looked like either otherwise she assumed he would have recognized her. But he must have felt her eyes on him for longer than anyone else's in the small café. When he finally met her eyes a small smile tugged at his lips as he strode over. Everything about him reminded her of Zach. They didn't even look alike, not really. But it was the way he held himself, braced for an attack, but dominating at the same time. She had always thought Zach's posture was stiff, from looking over his shoulder all the time, but Joe's was like a robot. Every movement was precise and thought out. She absent mindedly wondered what his profession was.

Joe took a seat across from her without another word.

"Joe Solomon," Cammie spoke first, setting her coffee down on the table. She felt uneasy, as though something were wrong, but squashed the feeling. She wanted answers, and this was the only way she was going to get them.

"Cameron Morgan," Joe replied his voice scratchy and deep. "You aren't what I expected."

Her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. "And what, exactly, did you expect?"

"I'm not sure," he said, his eye sparkling as if he had the answer to every question in the world. "But not a pretty girl from Long Beach."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I'm not from Long Beach."

"Then why do you live there?"

"I'm a college student. I'm from Virginia."

Joe sat back in his chair, giving a relaxed position but Cammie could still see he was poised to strike at a moments notice.

"Could have fooled me."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Do you think I'm going to bite or something?" she asked. "You look about ready to bolt."

He looked surprised that he had noticed. His shoulders lost a bit of their stiffness. "I'm always ready to bolt."

Cammie wasn't sure what that meant but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Anyway," Joe continued. "What is it you want from me? What mess has Zach gotten himself into this time?"

Again, Cammie wasn't sure what he was getting at. It could have been the shooting thing but Joe had made it sound like there were countless other occasions where Zach had gotten himself into a mess.

"None," she said, letting the suspicion she felt creeping into her voice. "It's about Catherine."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Then you must be in some serious trouble to be doing her dirty work."

Cammie looked at him with a confused look. "She's in prison."

Joe nodded. "I know."

"It's not like she can talk to you."

A smile crept onto Joe's face. "She would find a way, if she really wanted to. I'm starting to get the feeling you don't know as much about the Goode family as you'd like to think."

Cammie's eyes narrowed again. "What does that mean?"

"Zach doesn't know you're here," he asked. "Does he?"

"No," she replied. "Why does that matter?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"What are you? Some mafia drug lord or something?"

His smirk looked almost identical to Zach's. It gave a feeling that chilled her to the bone. "Or something."

"Then why don't you tell me what you want?" Cammie asked.

"I don't want anything," Joe said. "Why don't you tell me why Catherine sent you to me?"

"She wants to reconcile with Zach. She says the only way she can get him to forgive her is by you telling him something about something."

"Something about something," Joe said and Cammie realized how stupid she sounded. It had sounded better coming from Catherine.

"I don't know. All I want is for Zach to be happy," she said. "And he won't be able to until he forgives at least one of his parents."

"How do you figure that? Catherine and Bradley aren't exactly what we would call Good Samaritans. They're murderers, thieves. Criminals. I don't blame Zach for not wanting to associate himself with them. He's better off on his own."

"Then what are you?"

Joe's smile made her feel like she didn't really want him to answer the question.

"Don't worry about me. I suggest you get out from underneath Catherine's paw and run as fast as you can. She's bad news. The whole family is."

"What do you know about Zach that I don't?"

"Lots of things," Joe said. "Things that would send you running."

The glare she sent him was fiercer than he expected.

"I'm proud of Zach," he said, changing the subject. "I didn't know he could land such a catch like you."

Her expression remained angry, daring him to say something else.

"Lose the hostility would you?" Joe asked. "I'm only telling you the truth."

"Tell me what Catherine wants."

Joe sighed. "Probably for me to call Zach and tell him his father put a gun to his mother's head and forced her to do the horrible things she has done. Which is completely untrue."

"She doesn't seem like that."

"She's a very misleading woman," Joe said. "I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

Cammie nodded, somehow believing his words were true. It was strange that she felt like she could trust him more than Catherine. Maybe it was because she was behind bars and he wasn't.

"Why don't you take care of Zach?" Cammie suddenly asked, turning the conversation in a different direction.

Joe's smile was sad, the first glimpse of real emotion she'd gotten from him. "I did. Then things went south and long story short: he never wants to speak to me again."

"What did you do?"

Joe shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Not what he thinks I did. But he won't forgive me. He hates me."

"He's never mentioned you."

Joe shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. Zach likes his secrets."

This conversation was making her realize how little she knew about Zach. His past was a complete mystery to her.

"Don't you want to help him though?"

"He's seems fine. I wouldn't want to drag up unwanted feelings when he's finally happy. If he's got someone like you that cares so much he hardly needs me."

Cammie looked down at the table. It was obvious Joe thought she and Zach were still together. She didn't blame him; she had never given him a reason to think otherwise.

"I don't think that's true," she said softly. "He dumped me and joined the army."

Joe's eyes widened the tiniest bit. He almost looked like he wanted to say sorry or something of the sort. But he didn't, and Cammie didn't want him to. She would only feel more embarrassed.

"You should have stayed away from Catherine," Joe said to her, his voice just as soft as hers. "She doesn't want Zach to be happy. She's selfish and wants him to herself. And more than that she'll use him to try and get out of jail. I'll bet she wants you out of the picture."

"No," Cammie said. "She wouldn't do that."

"Zach broke up with you because you were speaking to her is my guess. He probably feels betrayed. He'd hate you if he knew you were here with me."

Cammie knew that. Or she had assumed. She knew meeting with Joe would only rot her chances with Zach more. But she had to try.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Zach likes loyalty, and if you don't give it to him he'll ditch you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that what happened to you?"

"You could say that."

"So what do I do?" she asked. "I'm only trying to help him."

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. But I think we're in the same boat. I would help you if I could but I think it's best if you just forget about him and his family. It's not worth it. They're nothing but trouble, the whole bunch of them."

Cammie thought otherwise. She knew Zach was worth it. He was worth every heartache and every tear. He was the love of her life, she was sure of it.

"He honestly doesn't deserve someone like you Cammie," Joe said. "And if he doesn't want you it's his problem." He stood up. "I've got to go but I'm happy we could talk."

"Wait. . ."

"If he's ever in trouble I want you to call me," he said. "There's nothing else you need from me."

Before she could say anything he bid her goodbye and disappeared from the café. Cammie sighed and rested an elbow on the table, stirring her coffee with a teaspoon. The whole conversation had made her confused and unsure. She still knew practically nothing about Zach. Why had he been so insistent on hiding things from her?

She had to fix things, she couldn't just forget and walk away like Joe had suggested. She would fix things. It may take some time but she knew she could. She would have Zach again and they would sort things out. But Cammie knew Joe was right about one thing.

She needed to stay far away from Catherine Goode.

* * *

_AN:  
__Hello my lovelies! First off, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I realize it is few day overdue and my only excuse is that school is a bitch and so are AP exams. And a big thank you to my beta, Dopple Girl, for fixing all of my mistakes. _

_Anywho let's talk about this chappie. _

_Cammie's feeling lonely and sad, rightly so she pushed everyone away and continues to blame everyone but herself. But she's coming around and taking responsibility. Zach is finally growing up and he's so proud to be in the army! I really hope you guys like that I went through with it because I think it is exactly what he needed. He really needs something for himself after the break up, and don't hate me for not making them call each other and make up because that is not the way I write. So don't get your hopes up, I promised Zammie, but Zammie may not happen for a chapter or two and even then they won't have resolved everything. _

_Joe Solomon, dreamy right? Haha. So we finally meet Zach's mysterious god father. Do you guys like the way I've written him? and what's his _

_story? Why does Zach hate him and why is he so imparative to Catherine's "plan" any guesses? I'd love to hear from you guys. _

_SHOUTOUTS  
**OneDirectionAndGallagherGirls:** thank you. and I know, I want Jace and Cammie to still be friends, don't worry. They will be. _

**_Shae-Lyn-Goode-Somerhalder: _**_of course they got back together! They're Zammie afterall. You'll just have to be patient. Thanks for the review._

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_I gotta say, I always look forward to your reviews. :). Anyway, and what do you think is happening between Cammie and Zach, do tell. I'd love to know, haha. And you were right, I think Cammie and Joe made a connection, kind of, for loving Zach at least. Yeah. . .Cammie's probably gonna keep all her shit to herself for a while. Just to make things more complicated._

_**LoudNProud125**: Okay I'm not sure if I explained this in the story so I'll tell you now. Jace and Cassie broke up because he was too "attached" and clingy because he loved her so much. She was kind of suffocating so she dumped him. So if one of the characters ever refer to her as a bitch, that is why. and yes there will be a time gap but not all the way to when he comes back. not yet at least. _

_**Uknowiloveu:** I love to write, that's why I do it so much. And not to brag or anything but yeah I get my fair share of As. Haha, anyway, but my fingers are working perfectly and I plan on writing a whole lot more. _

_And thank you to everyone else that was thougthful enough to leave a review and thank you to all my readers who enjoy but don't review, I still love you. _

_By the way, same deal on sneak peaks. You review, it's all yours. _

_PS. There will be a time skip in the next chapter so be for-warned. _


	8. Chapter 7

**_Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: If You Only Knew

* * *

_If you only knew_  
_How many times I counted_  
_All the words that went wrong_  
_If you only knew_  
_How I refuse to let you go,_  
_Even when you're gone_

_-Shinedown _

_(If You Only Knew)_

* * *

**April 2013**

_(five months later)_

Zach was finally pleased with person he saw looking back at him in the mirror. After three months of basic training Zach had already been ready to go into the field. Even better than that, his superiors were so impressed with his progress and work they had assigned him to one of the special ops teams, a branch of the army that acted more like spies than soldiers. It wasn't exactly the Delta Force, but it may have well have been. Zach could not have asked for a better position. He had come so far in such a short period. He was one of the youngest to operate on a special ops team. The rest of his team, Kyle, Brennan, Alex, Jackson, and finally team leader, Elliot, were all at least four years older than him. With the exception of Preston, who was only a year and a half older. He was the runt of the group, but it didn't matter much. Their team was above the rest of the army, Zach was happy to be a part of it.

His experience from Blackthorne was probably the primary reason he had made so much progress. He had learned Russian, French, and German there so he had only needed to learn one more language to come to the team. It hadn't been hard since he spoke four other languages more or less fluently. He was so pleased with himself. He had never thought Blackthorne would do any good for him. Thinking about it now, there was no way it could have been just a detention facility, it was like they were raising spies or something. Maybe he should have been thanking Joe for sending him there.

Zach had finally managed to get over Cammie. It had taken a few months, but between ruthless training and dangerous missions he had started to forget her and the longing feeling that her memory brought. He wished he had the decency to call her but he couldn't find it in him. He thought staying away was the best option. Especially for her. He didn't want to lead her on or give her any hope. He promised himself that he would let both of them move on. There was no reason to hang onto something that wasn't there anymore. Letting go was for the best. And after five months he finally had. He could think about her without an ache in his heart or a pit in his stomach. It was wonderful. He had fully dedicated himself to this new life.

Zach had barely started to doze off in his comfortable hotel room bed when someone pegged him with another pillow. And when a soldier pegged anything at you, even something as soft and light as a pillow, it hurt like hell.

"What the hell?" Zach asked, holding the pillow to his chest. "That hurt."

"Come on," Brennan barked, standing in the doorway. "We're going out."

Zach looked at him, his eyes still adjusting to the light. "Why?"

They were stationed in Germany. They had just finished taking down a major arms dealer on the black market. One of the many enemies of the United States. The plan had gone over more or less smoothly, but it still worn Zach out. He only wanted to go to sleep.

"We're having a drink to celebrate," Brennan replied. "Come on then."

Zach grunted and got up. He knew if he didn't Brennan would only continue to beat him with the pillow. That was how it worked in their group. They were like a family. Only Zach was the little brother the rest picked on.

"I'm not old enough to drink," Zach said. He had only just turned twenty a few weeks ago.

Brennan rolled his eyes. "We're in Germany. You're old enough."

Zach shrugged. He supposed that was true but he wasn't planning on drinking. He was on the straight and narrow, he didn't want to drink. He had learned the hard way that alcohol caused more problems than it was worth. In any situation. But he might as well go. Maybe find a pretty girl he could spend the night with. Relax just a bit.

He got off the bed and followed Brennan out the door.

:*:*:*:*:

Cammie had never thought that her life had amounted to much. She always felt like she never did enough for anyone, herself included. She had never been at the top of her class, never wanted to be class president or anything like that, and she didn't do much community or volunteer work. The only thing she had ever really been good at was swimming, and while that was something, it wasn't something she could really make a career out of. And she didn't want to be an Olympic or professional swimmer— that life just seemed like too much work and dedication for her taste.

However, she finally felt like she had gotten something right. After realizing that Joe was right, and that she should move on from Zach and his problems he had never told her about, she had fully dedicated herself to her schoolwork and her swimming. She wanted to be successful. She wanted to be somebody who made her family proud, without having to use the pile of money her parents had as a prop. Besides, pouring her heart and soul into school gave her the distraction she so desperately needed. Because while she knew she needed to move on from Zach, and told herself that she would, it was a lot easier said than done. For the first few weeks after their last conversation it had been a bit of a struggle, but she had managed. And after months of restraining herself from tears and letting it all out she had successfully bottled all the pain she had away.

Her GPA was at an all-time high for her and she spoke to her family and friends regularly on the phone while waking up five AM every morning to attend swim practice. Between all of that there was hardly any time to be sad or upset, and it simply wasn't worth it. Zach didn't want her back and probably never would, and even if he did, would she really take him back after speaking to Joe and finding out her was hiding a lot more information about himself that he had let on? Thinking back on it, their relationship had been based on lies and dishonesty. She forced herself to believe that she was on the right track to the rest of her life.

But right now none of that mattered. She was smack-dab in the middle of Berlin, Germany. Cammie could hear Jessica and Annabel getting ready in the bathroom over as she pulled on her black tights. They were on Spring Break. And instead of going somewhere clichéd for Spring Break like Panama City or South Beach, they had decided to take a week long trip backpacking across Europe. And when she said backpacking, she meant taking a train from Barcelona then to northern Italy then to Germany and then to France, and then the Eurostar to London, renting a car in each place to get around. Cammie's parents had decided that since she'd worked so hard at college she deserved a fun, perhaps a bit expensive, trip to Europe. Apparently Jessica and Annabel's parent's had felt the same.

So here they were, the three of them, ready to hit their first dance club in Germany. They were all excited and maybe perhaps a bit nervous. None of them really spoke German, but they figured they were in a touristy enough place to not need to know how. And before they gotten to Germany they had really only been sightseeing and relaxing.

But Jessica had suggested it, always the party girl, and the other two had agree without reluctance. It was nice to have a break from school and swimming. Cammie was only too happy with the idea of going to a bar in a strange city where she could dance and get drunk. Best part, there was no one to judge her for her actions, besides Jessica and Annabel, but they were likely to be doing the same things as she was.

When they had finally gotten ready and dressed they had called a cab to take them to the nearest, most fun club. None of them were sure if the taxi driver understood them, but he dropped them in front of a place with blasting music and a line of people wearing trashy outfits outside. Cammie figured they were in the right place.

They stood in line for at least an hour, but it seemed like so much longer. Cammie had caught snippets of what the people around her were saying (three years of German in middle school). There was some big band inside or something. Cammie didn't catch the name or anything, but figured it was some popular European band. Which was why they were waiting for so long.

"Oh my gosh," Annabel said as she walked across the threshold, her clutch glued tightly to her side. They had been warned about the pick pockets here. Inside of the club it was noisy and chaotic. It was practically one giant room with a stage on the back was and couches and bar tables pushed to the sides of the wall to ensure everyone had a spot on the dance floor. On the right side of the room there was a bar the length of the wall. Cammie figured there was upstairs part as well, seeing a stair case in the very right-hand corner of the room.

Cammie hadn't even taken three breaths before her friends had disappeared into the throng of dancing people. It was impossible to keep your eyes on one person; there were simply too many bodies in one space to even try. Cammie blew out a lousy breath; she supposed she was on her own. She scanned the room for willing prospects for her to have a good time with. She had started dating again but she hadn't gotten serious with anyone, after Zach, she just continued to compare new boys she met to him. But she was on vacation and could do with some fun. She wasn't planning on getting serious anytime soon, she wasn't going to let another Zach Goode come in and break her heart. She was too smart to let someone like that in again.

As her eyes drifted across the hundreds of people she noticed a group of young men, all with cleanly shaved heads, walking up the staircase she had spotted earlier. There were five of them, and she wouldn't have looked twice at them if she hadn't noticed something lightly off. They were all walking with the same precision, there steps perfectly placed and not a movement seemed relaxed. They looked like they were on their guard, ready if anything unexpected happened there.

The group of guys sparked her interest. Who would be at a place like this to do anything other than get drunk and find someone to share the night with? Cammie noticed a couple of girls on arms of some of the guys. Maybe they had come to get girls after all. Her feet started walking her towards the boys that had now disappeared to the second level. She pushed her way past dancing girls, couples that were too close for anyone's comfort, and big German men with the smell of beer strong on their breath. When she'd finally gotten to the staircase she noticed another guy. One that seemed like he would fit in well with the group that had just climbed the stairs. His brown hair was buzzed neatly like the others and his posture held the same dominance. The shaped of his shoulders— he had his back to her— and arms gave her a funny feeling, like they were familiar. He was heading towards the bar and she absentmindedly wondered why he wasn't with his friends. But then again, maybe she had been wrong, maybe he was here on his own.

She turned away and ascended the stairs, her bracelet jangling as it banged against the railing she held onto.

The upstairs of the club was obviously much more relaxed than the first floor. There was not much room for dancing; instead it was filled with adjacent glass walls that gave it a maze like effect. In each of the sections there were three or four couches that were filled with people already. Another bar was stashed away towards the front. Cammie noticed the group she'd been following at the bar ordering drinks and chatting up girls, but one was missing. She glanced around and saw the other sitting on a couch, lonesome, looking at the bar as though he was waiting for his buddies to return.

His short hair appeared to be blonde, and she was sure that if he gave it the chance to grow out it would be much lighter. The features of his face gave him almost a soft look, apart from his jaw line, which seemed to be sharper than the rest of his bone structure. Cammie found herself wondering over to him, plopping herself down in the empty seat next to him.

He looked almost surprised to see her there. She supposed he hadn't been there to get girls like his buddies. Maybe he was just looking for a drink. Well, whether he liked it or not she was going to stick around him for a while. She had nowhere else to go anyway.

"Hallo," he said in German, greeting her with a bit of a reserved smile. She had forgotten she was in Germany. She didn't know if she could hold a full conversation in German. "Wer bist du?" Cammie hadn't understood what he was saying but she knew that he hadn't pronounced the words properly, which meant he wasn't a native.

She smiled at him, the smiled that Zach use to tell her could melt anyone's heart. "I'm American."

Suddenly his smile didn't seem so reserved anymore.

"Thank god," he said in a perfect American accent, similar to hers. "I suck at German."

She grinned at him. "Me too."

Cammie was surprised at the kind, gentle look she found in his eyes. They were a deep, deep blue and for a second he reminded her of Josh.

"So how did you know to pick me out from all the other German guys in this place?" he asked her, obviously curious.

"I didn't," she admitted. "But I saw you and your gang of boys and knew that something was up."

"So you were stalking us?"

She laughed. He was funny. She liked that. "Not really, just curious. I think it's the buzz," she said, daringly reaching out and rubbing the stubbly soft hair on top of his head. "You all look identical."

"Maybe from the back," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure," she retracted her hand. "So what's up with it? You trying to join some German cult?"

He laughed and shook his head. "We're in the army."

She raised her eyebrow. "I hadn't thought of that one. The ideas I was coming up with in my head were much more exciting."

"Hey," he protested. "I'm serving my country in order to protect your rights."

"You're right," she relented, even though she knew he was slightly joking by the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. But you can't blame a girl for thinking up some creative crazy fantasy can you?"

He laughed again and shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

"So," Cammie said, starting on the question she'd wanted to ask since he'd mentioned the army. "What are big, strapping, soldiers like you doing in Germany, let alone a place like this?"

"Everyone needed a break," he said. "And we aren't your typical soldiers."

"Oh?"

He shrugged and offered a secretive smile. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

"Oh so you're probably actually a secret unit of the CIA or something right?"

He rolled his eyes. "You got me."

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"I don't even know you."

She gave him a provocative smile. "Technicalities."

"Do you want a drink?" He suddenly asked.

Cammie shrugged. He wondered off and returned moments later with something alcoholic.

"So," she said, now that he had dodged her question, but she'd held onto it. "You going to tell me what you really do?"

"Nope," he said. "National security. Enlisting in the army makes for some sacrifices."

Cammie had suddenly remembered Zach was in the army. She didn't know why she didn't remember when he'd first mentioned it, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. "The army," she said again.

His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he caught the off note in her voice.

"You know one of us?" he asked.

She was about to deny it, but then found she had no reason to. She would never see this guy again. Why could it matter if she told him her life? It might even make her feel a bit better about it.

She began to nod. "An ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," he said. "So I guess we get a stinky rep."

"Of course not," she said. "He was just a big part of my life and then he dumped me and joined you lot."

He smiled at her. "Sounds like an unlucky guy."

Cammie huffed but didn't say anything.

"It also sounds like you're not over him."

She frowned. "Yes, I am."

He laughed. "You are such a girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Girls lie about their feelings all the time. I've got three sisters, I would know."

"Well I'm over it, we broke up months ago."

This guy was staring to remind Cammie of the fantasy guy that Macey had written down characteristics on a scrap of paper. Ever since she and Nick broke up Macey had been searching for the perfect specimen of a boy. Cammie hadn't really cared, she'd had Zach at the time and he was plenty perfect for her. But Preston was checking off every standard Macey had written down.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Cammie asked suddenly, her tangent thoughts making her go off topic.

"Isn't that a little forward?" he asked.

She flushed in embarrassment, realizing how it had sounded. "That's not what I meant. . ."

He laughed. "I don't really care."

She smiled. "This is going to sound really weird but I meant for my friend."

"Why, am I not good enough for you?" he asked, but the way the corner of his lips turned up she knew that he was teasing. Cammie couldn't help but think of how perfect he was. Not for her, because she gravitate to assholes, but for Macey. She could seriously use someone like this in her life.

"It's not that," she said. "I think you may have been right about me not being over my ex. It was bad break up and I had thought I'd recovered but— apparently not."

"You're very open."

She shrugged. "I'm never going to see you again."

He laughed. "Probably true."

"Hey Preston," another male voice said, breaking the two of them out of their own little world they had been in for the past few minutes.

Cammie glanced up, it was one his friends. Preston had been right, they didn't look like the same from the front. The guy she looked at now had strong features and dark brown eyes, and a slightly mocking look on his face.

"Who's this beauty?"

Both boys glanced over at her. Cammie blushed but then realized she hadn't even given a name to the guy she'd been talking to.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry," she said. "I'm Cammie."

Preston gave her a bit of a weird look but the other one smiled brightly at her.

"I'm Kyle," he said. "It's nice to meet another one of us yanks here."

She smiled at him, pleased by his attitude but the look Preston was giving her made her worry. Kyle noticed it as well. He slapped him on the shoulder as he sat down, handing a beer to Preston.

"What's up with you?" he asked Preston, giving him an equally weird look.

"Nothing," he said, but looked at Cammie again, this time as though he recognized her.

Kyle gave him a look as though he should just spit it out.

"Well. . ." Preston started.

"What is it?" Cammie asked.

"What's your ex-boyfriends name?"

This time it was Cammie giving the weird look. "Why?"

"Um. . ."

"Dude," Kyle said. "What is it?"

"I. . ." Preston said. "I don't know how to—"

"It's Zach," Cammie interrupted. "My ex's name, will that help you explain?"

Kyle eyes snapped up to meet Preston's and Cammie knew immediately something very strange was going on. No— did that mean?— no, it couldn't be.

Kyle's mouth suddenly turned up into a grin. "Holy fucking shit."

* * *

_AN: Don't kill me for ending it on such a cliffy! Anyway Incase you didn't notice there was five month time skip. People who got the sneak preview should know that because I wrote it in the email. Anyway I know it seems kind of random but I didn't really think anyone wanted to read about Cammie and Zach's boring lives when they weren't in the same country. So I thought I'd make this thing happen when she's on spring break in Germany and he's just gotten off a mission. And another note on that, I know I said no spies but I was in the middle of watching army wives when I wrote this chapter and so Zach's job resembles Chase's for whoever has seen army wives. :P Anyway I thought it would be more interesting if he was in the special ops division and also it might help explain the prolouge a little more. Anyway I hope you guys liked and I'll try to update quickly because I know the ending here is killing you all. But it is summer for me know so anything could happen ;) _

_Lastly a big thank you to my beta Dopple girl who has to read through these chapters and fix all my horrendous mistakes :) _

_Anyways..._

_SHOUTOUTS:_

_GallagherGirlXOX: Time skip forward just in case it was still unclear :p _

_purplelover6113: thank you so much! I glad your enjoying it so far _

_Uknowiloveu: of course I've read Percy Jackson! I'm a total book nerd. _

_Autumn Herondale: I'm thinking about getting them back together but it won't be for a lot of chapters Sowee. _

_Expozuregirl: There are a few Cammie/WIll friendship scene but not a lot because at the moment their in a weird place with their friendship. but later I promise there will be!_

_The One You Never Suspected: Ok you need to just. . . not, haha. I think you are actually me because everything you predicted in that review was spot on. Not to mention that you figured out the guy Cammie was talking to in the sneak peak was Preston. How do you know?! But do you know why Zach hates Joe? If you do I will literally be so amazed at your predicting skills. And yes you're right about Cammie, being selfish and keeping things to herself. Well she kind of deserves it then doesn't she? _

_Mythomagic101: I'm glad someone is keeping the prolouge in mind ;)_

_Guys remember: if you review you get a sneak peak for chapter 8!_

_zammiegoodeforever: you were right about it being someone that knew Zach. good job! It was Preston :P _


	9. Chapter 8

**_Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go_ **

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Strange Coincidence

* * *

_Why do we keep this up?_

_Why do we live like us?_

_When there is nothing left to say,_

_will you be afraid?_

_-Yellowcard _

_(Afraid) _

* * *

**April 2013 **

Cammie sat up straight, glancing around for Zach. She sat on the edge of her seat with anticipation, staring wide eyed at the men in front of her. She had a feeling they were about to tell her that they knew him. She was smart enough to put two and two together.

"What?" Cammie asked. "Tell me." She just wished her instincts were incorrect.

"I'm getting another drink," Preston said abruptly, getting up and leaving before Cammie or Kyle could say another word.

"You're Cammie," Kyle mused, still not bothering to fill her in. "I can't believe this. It's too weird. Way too weird." He didn't elaborate.

"Do you know Zach?" Cammie finally asked, not being able to take the suspense anymore.

"Know him?" Kyle scoffed. "He's practically blood. We're like a wolf pack."

Cammie felt her blood run cold. She wasn't ready to face Zach. He couldn't be here. Kyle was right, it was just too weird. Out of all the places and people in the world, it had to be _him_.

"You're kidding. This is a joke."

"Sorry Princess," Kyle said, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying the whole situation. "No joke."

"This is a mistake or something. . ."

"Nope," Kyle said. "You definitely look like the girl from the pictures. I never understood why someone like Zach could get a girl like you. You are so out of his league."

"Pictures?" she squeaked, wondering where her voice had disappeared to.

She would have blushed if her emotions were not running so high. She wasn't mentally prepared to see Zach. She needed to get out. Fast.

"Sure," Kyle replied. "The ones he keeps in his wallet that he thinks we don't see. But I was in there once because I needed a few spare bucks from him and then I found your sweet face."

"You are disgusting," she said.

He laughed. "Naw, I'm just playing. Except you are seriously out of his league. And Preston is too, now that I think about it. You should go for someone more like me."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should tell that to Zach, he's the one that dumped me."

Preston suddenly appeared again, and he had brought all of his buddies with him. She was relieved to notice Zach wasn't among them.

"Guys," Preston said, gesturing in her direction. "This is Cammie."

They were all grinning at her with amused smiles. Preston had obviously filled them in over at the bar. She knew she was in for a night of questioning about Zach.

As Cammie looked at each of them individually she remembered the boy with the short hair that she'd seen heading to the bar downstairs. The one she thought belonged with the guys. The one that she had thought was familiar. She was in the same place as him, on the same night, in the same city. It was such an odd feeling.

A bubble of nervousness crept into her stomach as she thought about him. She had tried so hard to put him out of her head, but apparently to no avail. She knew that seeing him was giving her a giddy feeling. The only thing holding her back from racing downstairs and finding him was the fear of rejection.

What if he was completely through with her? Wanted nothing to do with her? He'd certainly seemed that way last time they talked.

Cammie sighed to herself as she met Preston's eyes. Maybe she would have to talk to these guys for a bit longer to out exactly what Zach had been up to these last few months.

She took the drink that Preston had offered to her.

She held it up, "Cheers. Drink up boys."

:*:*:*:*:

Zach's head was filled with the annoying beat of techno dance music as he threaded himself through the thick crowd. It was too compact for his liking, everything was concentrated into much too small of a space. It was not the type of place Zach enjoyed. All he could see from one end of the room to the other were slutty, drunk girls and strange German fellows. Zach had always felt uncomfortable in places he'd never been before. It felt like being an alien in a strange place. He wasn't the adventurous kind. All he wanted to do was return to his hotel room and sleep.

He'd been annoyed with his friends for dragging him out here so he ditched them, hunting to find a drink to try and distort the blasting music in his ears. He just wanted to dim his senses and, metaphorically, turn the volume down.

When he finally reached the bar he noticed a blonde girl sitting with some man. She looked like every other girl in the club, wearing a short dress and heels that were much too high to be comfortable. The guy looked like any other guy in the place, his button down shirt popped open at the first few buttons, and jeans that looked too tight to be worn on any non-female. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

The man's hand was wrapped around the blonde girl's pale wrist, and it was obvious to anyone paying attention that she was trying to break free of his grip. Zach didn't like the expression on the guy's face, it was angry and lustful, and his eyes were drunkenly glazed over. Zach knew it had nothing to do with him but he could not just sit next to them and allow some innocent girl to me mauled by this predator.

"Let go!" The girl snapped at him, her shoulders wriggling, trying to get out. She was American, Zach could tell that much by the two English words she'd spoken. The man spoke something back in German and his grip tightened. His face twisted again and it made Zach's stomach churn.

Zach intercepted, placing his hand firmly on the man's arm. His grip wasn't hard enough to hurt, but tight enough for the German man to know that he was quite possible of hurting him. The man looked up at him, his face distorting into a mask of anger.

"Let go of her," he said to the man, internally hoping this would not turn into a fight, that the man would get the message and leave.

The man looked like he wanted to fight back but he looked Zach over and obviously thought twice about his decision. He released the girl and spit on the floor, looking as though he wished he could spit in Zach's face. The man sauntered off, losing himself in the crowd of dancers.

The girl turned to him, a genuine, grateful smile on her face. She seemed familiar to him for some reason, but he couldn't tell where he may have seen her before. Her smile was sloppy and her movements were slow and off balance. Zach could tell from one glance that she wasn't very sober—which was probably how she had ended up at the mercy of a guy like that.

"Thank you," she slurred to him, batting her eyelashes brightly at him.

Zach gave her a smile of his own but he didn't feel like sticking around. He wasn't in the mood to take care of some drunk girl that wasn't his problem. He wanted a drink for himself. "No problem." He gave her a nod and then turned to leave, not speaking another word to her.

"Wait," she said. "I think I know you."

Zach glanced back at her, refusing to even search his mind to see if he knew her. He didn't want to be with anyone tonight. Might as well forget.

"No," he replied. "I don't think so."

With his back to her, he ordered a drink. When he turned back around again she was gone. He let out a breath of relief. He had avoided a fight while saving an innocent girl without her needing him to stick around. Looks like he had dodged two bullets.

He sat at the bar for a while, sipping on strong whiskey, hoping that soon he would be enjoying himself. But the more he drank the more annoyed he got with the people around him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the girl he'd met earlier returned. Her eyes seemed clearer, and she was grinning from ear to ear. Zach wanted to ignore her, wishing she would just get the message and be on her way. But she had sat right next to him, and they were inches apart in the claustrophobic space.

"So," she started before he could tell her to get lost. "I figured out where I know you from."

:*:*:*:

Grant tapped on the armrest in Will's car, his fingers creating a drumming rhythm. Will glanced over with annoyed look.

"Could you stop that?"

Grant had been looking out the window. He turned now to look over at Will. "What?" His fingers kept drumming on the arm rest.

Jace leaned forward from the back and placed his hand over Grant's fingers, forcing him to stop. "That," Jace said. "What are you so nervous about?"

Grant glanced away. "Nothing," he replied. "I'm not nervous."

Jace gave him a look and Will let out a low chuckle.

"Right," Will said. "That's why your forehead is practically dripping with sweat. This wouldn't be because of Bex would it?"

Grant immediately started wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand. "No," he lied. "It's just really hot."

Will put his hand over the air vents that were blasting out cool air. "Not in here."

"Fuck you guys," Grant said, a begrudging expression settling on his face.

"Hey," Will snapped. "Don't use that dirty mouth in front of my kid." Will looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jason napping quietly in his car seat next to Jace.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," Grant replied while Jace snickered.

"I'm not raising my kid to be like me," Will said. "Let's put it that way."

"So, when are you gonna let me babysit?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Never."

"But I take care of my little sister all the time."

"Yeah well, Cammie's not even a year younger than you so that isn't comforting," Will said.

"I meant Darcy."

"Doesn't she hate you?" Jace inputted and Will laughed.

Grant gave Jace a dirty look. "No," he said. "She just prefers anyone else."

Will and Jace laughed again.

As Will drove on he noticed something weird. "What the hell is going on there?"

He slowed the car down as they passed a house with caution tape wrapped around in and smoke lifting into the air. There were about five fire trucks, three police cars, and one ambulance parked outside the place.

The three boys turned to look and Jace was the first to notice who's house it was.

"Isn't that . . .?" Jace started.

Will was already nodding. "Zach's aunt and uncle's house."

Not that long ago, Zach had lived with his Uncle Leo and Aunt Freya in that very house. They were awful people, and Will had thought they'd moved away. Maybe they had.

Will parked the car and got out, wanting to know what had happened and who was living there now.

"Jace stay in the car with Jason?" Will asked before he closed the car door. Grant had already hopped out and was walking towards the scene. Jace nodded briefly, not turning his attention away from the smoky building.

Will and Grant approached the nearest police officer. There were many other neighbors around, all wearing the same mask of confusion.

"Excuse me," Will said. "What happened here?" he asked.

The officer gave them an almost sympathetic look.

"Must have been a kitchen fire," he replied. "A couple in their late fifties were killed. tragic really."

Will felt his blood run cold. It wasn't because he felt bad for Freya or Leo, it just felt unreal. He couldn't believe that they'd somehow managed to start a house fire and died in it.

"But you don't know?" Grant asked. "Was it an accident?"

The officer shrugged. "We can't go inside yet," he replied. "There's too much smoke and still a bit of fire left to put out. All we've got now are the bodies," he said, a bit of a solemn note touching his voice.

Grant and Will shared a look before backing away from the police officer. They had gotten the information they'd been asking for.

While they were walking back Will noticed a strip of rectangular paper lying on the asphalt. He bent down, noticing the charred ends of the paper. It was probably debris from the house. Will squinted at it as he turned it over. It was a picture. Will recognized Zach immediately, even though he couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. Zach was standing next to a tall man with dark hair and green eyes. Will didn't recognize the man, but he knew it wasn't Zach's uncle or his father.

He turned it over again.

_To Zach, for luck_. _I hope you can forgive me._

What the hell did that mean?

Will glanced back at the smoking house.

He tucked the photo into the pocket of his jeans.

"So?" Jace asked as Will climbed back into the car. "What happened?"

Will sighed as he put the keys in the ignition and turned the engine on. "Looks like Zach's Aunt and Uncle lit their house on fire and weren't smart enough to get out in time."

Jace winced. "You don't think it was an accident?" He said to Will. Jace knew Will too well; he knew that he suspected something, even though there wasn't really a reason to.

"No," Will said. "It just seems kind of suspicious to me."

"Why?" Grant wondered.

Will shrugged, thinking of the picture in his back pocket. "Just a hunch."

:*:*:*:

Cammie was glad to have time to get to know Zach's new "family" as they liked to call it. She had put a name to each face by now. First there was Elliot, who seemed to be the oldest and leader of the group. His face was angled and sharp and his eyes held an air of mystery and strength. You could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't someone who's bad side you wanted to be on. After him was Jackson who, while he still seemed superior to the others, had an easy smile and a baby face that made her feel a bit more relaxed than she did looking at Elliot. Alex was next, who was more reserved, and didn't seem like he talked much. And then there was Brennan and Kyle, who, because of their personalities, could be twins. Both sarcastic and flirty. And she'd already met Preston, who had to be the sweetest of all of them.

Cammie sat wedged between Kyle and Brennan, who reminded her so much of Will and Grant it almost hurt. She could probably close her eyes and pretend that it was her best friend and her brother there with her. The rest of the group sat around in scattered chairs. They asked her personal questions, almost as if they had no reservations about her. In the first ten minutes they'd talked, it felt like she'd know them forever. It was easy to imagine Zach fitting into this group.

They pestered her with questions about Zach, and she had to pretend that her stomach wasn't doing flips every time he was mentioned.

"Maybe we should give her a break," Preston interrupted, almost as if he could sense her distress. Kyle and Brennan gave him an _I'm bigger than you _look but Elliot and Alex looked like they agreed. Soon she and Preston were the only ones left as the others disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks," she said, shooting him a smile that she hoped conveyed the gratitude. She liked Preston, he reminded her of Jace: a perfect golden boy.

"I could see you were getting a little antsy," he replied, his eyes kind and his smile wide.

She took another sip of her drink. She wasn't sure how many she'd had but after being pestered about Zach while drinking them she finally felt as though her nerves had settled.

She wasn't drunk, but she was getting there. And if she was going to face Zach she didn't want to do it sober. She knew that in the morning she wouldn't want to remember the spiteful, annoyed looks she predicted he would give her. If he rejected her again, she didn't want to remember it. If she made a fool of herself in front of him— she really didn't want to remember any of it. She didn't want to feel the heartbreak all over again.

When she felt Preston stiffen next to her she knew that Zach had been spotted. She attempted to close her eyes and steady her heartbeat. But it didn't matter; she only saw his face when her eyes were shut, and her heart was thumping at a mile a minute.

When she found the courage to open her eyes again she saw him at the top of the stairs, though he hadn't seen her yet. She stared at him for a long moment, wondering if he had somehow gotten more attractive in the months since she'd seen him. His hair was short, shorter than she'd ever seen it, but it suited him, made him look like the strong, confident individual he was. Cammie hadn't noticed Jessica beside him until she saw her roommate's arm resting on Zach's bicep. It made her skin crawl and she suddenly had the urge to curl up into a ball and hope that neither of them would ever see her.

But since that was completely unrealistic, Cammie did her best to try and not melt when he finally met her eyes. He didn't look too surprised to see her, and she figured that had something to do with their -apparently- mutual friend standing next to him. Jessica was stumbling, and Cammie could immediately she was just about as drunk as she could get.

Cammie was trying to ignore the jealous feeling that seeing Jessica clinging to Zach brought. She knew that the feeling were unwarranted and inappropriate but she still felt like Zach was hers. She wasn't ready to give him up to anyone, and seeing him and Jessica made her all too aware of that.

"Cammie," Jessica squealed when she eyes finally focused on her friend. "Look who I found!"

* * *

_AN: That awkward moment when I have two cliffies in a row. I'm sorry! but you gotta admit, it makes the story all the more interesting ;). So I know you were all expected Cammie and Zach to talk in this chapter but I tricked you and put it off for another chapter. I honestly didn't do it on purpose so don't hate me. I promise the next chapter is all Zammie, and a tiny bit of Will/Viney. Alright but something important did happen in this chapter which has to do with Zach's Aunt and Uncle's house burning down. If you don't remember his Aunt and Uncle I suggest re-reading the first fish tale. Anyway they're dead now in a "house fire" that Will thinks wasn't an accident. We will find out more about the photo he found in later chapters, any guesses? Cammie meets all of Zach's new friends and Jessica recognizes Zach from the picture Cammie has on her nightstand. Note: Jessica and Zach have never met and that's why he didn't recognize her at first. __As always, if you have any question, comments, or predictions feel free to leave a review. You will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.  
__PS: I was VERY pleased with the amount and quality of reviews I received for the last chapter. They made me feel loved. _

**_SHOUTOUTS  
_**

**_LoudNProud125: _**_Aww thanks :) I love Kyle too, I love all of them so I guess that's not saying much... And sorry I know you were expecting Cammie and Zach to talk in this chapter. . . but next chapter I promise!_

**_Gallaghergirl1897: _**_Of course they're going to get back together! Have patience!_

**_Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover: _**_Have no fear. . . I already have it all planned out :) And I love Green Day so there :P My favorite song is Good Riddance :) And when I have time I promise to read your stories and give you feedback, its just a matter of finding time to do so. But look out for some reviews from me__! _

**_WillRefuseToSink77: _**_THANK YOU. Seriously it means a lot that you said that. Haha I hope you enjoyed the update and I'm sorry for leaving ti on another cliffy!_

**_The One You Never Suspected: _**_So you don't know everything? Haha but no Joe and Catherine didn't have some secret affair, although that would have been an excellent addition, unfortunately if I put it in right now it would become to complicated but good guess! And yes, I love Preston too, I can't believe I left him out of the first one! Haha and yes, maybe we are doppelgangers :P _

_**blubrryblu**: I think he would make a great Preston ;) _

**_NicoleGoode: _**_Thank you for letting me know. And guys if you don't know the GG6 book title had been released: UNTIL WE SPY. And yes, I'm pretty friggin excited.  
_

**_WeirdMe: _**_I very much appreciated the effort :) And you're kind of right about Zach's job. He's in a special ops divison where he can't tell anyone about what he does. I elborate on in it in future chappies. _

_And to all of my other reviewers thank you so much! I love each and everyone one of you! Review again for another sneak peak!_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Fish Tale 2: This is Letting Go_  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: You're Still In Love With Me 

* * *

_Baby why can't we just start all over again_  
_Get it back to the way it was_  
_If you give me a chance I can love you right_  
_But you're telling me it won't be enough_  
-_Ellioy Yamin_

_(Wait For You) _

* * *

**April 2013 **

Cammie hadn't taken her eyes off of Zach; it was like every muscle in her body had suddenly decided it didn't want to work anymore. But he didn't look away either, making Cammie feel much less self-conscious about blatantly staring at him.

Jessica dragged him over even though he didn't look like he wanted to come any closer. Her heart sunk a bit further into her chest. Disappointment started to set in.

"Look Cammie!" Her friend slurred, obviously drunk. "It's Zach!" Jessica said it as though Cammie hadn't recognized her ex-boyfriend. Like she'd forgotten what he had looked like. Right, as if Cammie would ever be able to forget that face.

"Doesn't his hair look cute this way?" Jessica drawled, reaching up and running her fingers through Zach's short hair. He didn't say anything. Hell, he hardly looked like he'd heard her. He was just went on staring at Cammie. If it had been anyone else, she would have squirmed under their intense gaze. But the truth was, she liked that he couldn't look away from her. It made her feel better, like maybe he'd been thinking about her too.

"You'll never guess what happened. . ." Jessica continued, but Cammie tuned her out. When Zach finally broke their contact it was only to let his gaze flicker over to Preston questioningly. He was obviously curious how his friend had found his ex.

"Preston," Zach greeted, but his voice was tight and controlled, his eyes suddenly hard. Cammie glanced over at Preston who wore an innocent expression.

"Zach," Preston replied in a much friendlier tone. He looked over at Cammie.

"That's my cue to leave," he said to her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered in her ear before heading off.

Zach's heavy gaze landed back on her and she could help feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Zach clearly thought something was going on between her and Preston, and he didn't look happy about it.

Jessica was still rambling on about how Zach had been her knight in shining armor when Cammie decided to take a chance.

"Do you want to talk?"

He looked vaguely surprised, but didn't refuse. Cammie walked forward and motioned for him to follow her. Jessica, although plastered, got the message. She abandoned them and went in search of someone for her own entertainment.

Zach waited for a moment, watching as Cammie began to walk down the stairs. She hadn't said a word but it was obvious he was supposed to follow her. He let out a deep breath, trying to balance his emotions, hoping that somehow this wouldn't manage to blow up in his face, but knowing it probably would anyway.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed her.

:*:*:*:

"Whatcha got there?"

Will jumped in surprise as he heard his wife's voice so close to his ear. She laughed, amused that he had been so easily scared.

Will immediately turned the photo over so that it was face down on the kitchen table. He knew it was probably the most suspicious thing he could have done, but it was on instinct.

"Nothing."

"Will," she said, managing to make his name sound like a condescending insult.

"It's a photograph," he replied, caving to her easily. He flipped it over. It was the one of the man and Zach. The one Will had found outside of Leo and Freya's burnt down home.

"It's Zach," Viney said as she took it from his hands. "Who's that other guy?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a relative of his or..."

"Why do you have it?" Viney asked.

"Remember how I told you Zach's uncle's house got burnt down and they were both killed?"

"Yeah?"

"This was on the street outside. I figured it couldn't have been a coincidence."

She raised an eyebrow. "What couldn't have been a coincidence?"

"That their house burnt down and a picture of their nephew and a strange man ended up not a hundred feet from the house. It just seems weird."

"You think someone tried to kill them or something?"

"I don't know," Will said, knowing he sounded like an paranoid idiot. "Maybe."

"Babe," Viney said. "I think you've been watching too much CSI."

"Yeah," He conceded with another shrug. She was probably right.

"He doesn't look related to Zach," Viney observed, still studying the picture. "And Zach looks really pissed off for a fourteen year old."

Will glanced at the picture. He hadn't noticed before but Zach did look rather unhappy.

"What's in the background?" She asked, pointing to the part of a huge building that stood in the background of the picture.

"It looks like a prison."

"Maybe Zach just got out of prison," Will muttered, remembering his friend's shady past.

"Why would he get his picture taken outside of a prison? And he's like fourteen in the picture."

"I don't know. It was just a thought."

"It says Back. . . Black. . . Black something. I can't see the rest of the lettering," Viney said, squinting at the picture.

"I want to know who this guy is."

"Why don't you just ask Zach?"

"Should I do that before or after I tell him his aunt and uncle died in a house fire?"

Viney made a face. "Good point." She thought for a moment. "Cammie? We could fax it over to her?"

"Why would Cammie know?"

"She was closer to Zach than any of us. Maybe she knows who this guy is. Or has an idea of who it could be."

"You realize they're in the middle of their biggest fight ever, right?"

Viney rolled her eyes. "They are not in a fight. They're broken up. There's a difference."

"Well, they're getting back together."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because. . .?"

Will shrugged. "They're too dependent on each other. We know this because, unfortunately, we're mutual friends with both of them. Enough to know that both of them are_ still_ depressed about the break up. It's only a matter of time."

"I suppose you're right."

"Cammie hasn't called recently," Will suddenly said, his voice sounding a bit sad.

"I thought you were getting annoyed with her calling all the time?"

"I know, but I think I may have pushed her away. And I don't want her to be hurting any more than necessary. Maybe I should call her."

"I wouldn't do that," Viney said.

"Oh?"

"She's in Germany," She explained. "It would cost a fortune."

"_Germany_? What's she doing there?"

"Spring break."

"How do you know this and I don't?"

Viney grinned. "She may have stopped calling you, but she hasn't stopped calling me."

Will glared at her.

"Sorry babe," she said kissing him on the cheek and handing back the photo. "I'm just a better friend than you."

"I beg to differ," Will replied. "Have you heard from Zach too?"

Viney sat quietly, but the guilty look in her eyes held the answer.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "And he hasn't called me? I'm his best friend!"

"He calls the house every once in a while— when he has the time. You're just never home."

"That is not true."

"It is," Viney said. "You're always at school or at work. It's not like you can help it."

"Yeah, but I should be able to talk to my friends that I haven't been in contact with in six months."

She shrugged. "Next time he calls, just be home."

:*:*:*:

Outside of the club the air had a bite to it. Apparently, spring hadn't quite set in Germany yet. Cammie shivered, pulling on the pea coat she'd brought with her, tying the sash tightly around her waist. She felt much more comfortable then—she didn't want to have a serious conversation with Zach wearing nothing but her revealing dress. That being said, she didn't really want to have a serious conversation with him at all.

The sky was dark but there were grey speckled clouds that dotted the black. The stars were dim, but visible, and she stared up at them, wanting something to focus on other than Zach.

She shivered again as she waited for one of them to speak. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them in a futile attempt to keep them warm.

"What are you doing here?" Zach finally asked, obviously not having the courtesy to deal with pleasantries. She couldn't blame him- she'd been about to ask him the same thing.

Cammie forced a smile and looked down at her nails. They had been chipped at the polish. "Spring break."

"You came to Germany?" he asked, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Zach had always thought college students went to PCB for Spring break to get drunk and all sorts of other things.

She shrugged. "Europe," she corrected. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow— France."

Zach nodded but still didn't look as though he could believe it was a coincidence. Cammie had a hard time believing it as well. It was too weird. After nine months of not seeing him and six months of solitude it seemed too crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked. "I thought you were supposed to be in the army?"

Zach's eyes narrowed at her. "I am."

"What is the US army doing in Germany then? Last time I checked we're not at war with Germany. Or any country in Western Europe for that matter."

"We're on a leave," Zach said, his eyes hard. "For a week." She sensed he was lying, but she didn't call him out on it. It was like he'd been telling a lie that had been drilled into his head. But even after all this time, she still could tell when he was lying to her.

They were both quite for a moment. All of her old feelings that she thought she'd left behind resurface. Memories of the two of them were drowning her and she struggled to remain calm. She wish she could act as stoic and steady as Zach right now. The ache in her heart deepened as she stared at him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. A sense of longing overwhelmed her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him, kiss him. The alcohol that was running through her was the only thing settling her nerves, and she hoped she had drunk enough to keep her cool.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, his head tucked down. "I don't know what to say."

"How about apologizing?" Cammie asked, raising an eyebrow. She finally thought she knew what she wanted from him. It was obvious from both of their attitudes that there was no chance of reconciliation. Maybe she just needed closure: he'd never even given her that. He had only left into the marines the second he could. He had wanted out and he hadn't even cared who he was hurting in the process. She wanted an apology. She wanted to know that some part of him still cared about her.

Zach glanced up. "For what?"

Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "For leaving without saying goodbye. For running away."

She also wanted an apology for lying to her during the whole extent of their relationship. She wanted him to tell her about Joe Solomon but, though she was drunk, she knew better than to bring it up. She didn't know how he would react and she honestly didn't want to find out.

"I did say goodbye," he replied to her. His lips barely moved and no one was fooled by that lie.

She shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "You didn't," she said, the bitterness in her tone obvious to the both of them. "You hung up after I told you I loved you." She remembered it like it was yesterday

He looked away from her, not quite being able to stand the pain in her eyes. He didn't like hurting her, he never had.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, giving her the apology she had asked for. But she wanted more. She wanted more than just an "I'm sorry." She wanted him to mean it.

She took a step closer to him. "You weren't even going to tell me."

Zach looked to the sky with his eyes . "I didn't want you to be upset."

"You couldn't even face me. You wouldn't answer my calls and—"

"I said I was sorry," he interrupted, suddenly annoyed. He didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever. "What else do you want?"

She glared at him, not only for cutting her off but for also using the tone that indicated he would rather be anywhere than here.

"You are such an ass," she snapped. "I can't believe that even after all this time you can't even say you're sorry and mean it. Do you even know what I've been through these past few months?! It's been hell! I've been locked in my dorm room not being able to forget you. And you're out in the "army" having the fucking time of your life. How come you get to move on and I don't?!"

His eyes were heavily guarded, and Cammie didn't think there was anything she wouldn't give to be able to read his mind.

"That's not my fault," he replied, his voice stoic and collected. His words were cold, and somehow the freezing air around them dropped a couple more degrees.

She stared at him, almost disbelieving this was happening. She was laying her heart on the line, and he was being a complete jerk.

"You didn't give me closure!" She snapped back at him, annoyed that he was acting like an emotionless robot. "You went in to the military without so much as a goodbye. I haven't seen you in more than nine months!"

He rolled his eyes, like he could not have cared less.

That sent her over the edge.

"You can't act like this!" she exploded. "You don't get to pretend you don't care about me at all!"

"I don't," he replied coolly, staring at her with no emotion.

"Bullshit," she snapped. "I've spent the last hour and a half with your new best friends. They told me you've talked about me, that you have a picture of me under your pillow. Don't care _my ass_."

If he were surprised that she'd found all that out, he didn't show it. He didn't look embarrassed either. His face remained as expressionless as ever. God she was going to kill him. Was it so much to ask to get one emotion after him?

"I just have a different way of moving on than you do."

She wanted to shake him until he put something real in his voice. She hated this unbreakable wall he'd put up between the two of them.

"So you just don't care about me at all? About us?"

He sighed, looking as though he wished he were anywhere else. Back at his bed in the hotel room maybe. Sleeping with peaceful dreams and not feeling like he was going to have a heart attack every time she opened her mouth to say something that cut him a little deeper.

"You hurt me too, Cammie," he said. "You betrayed me and my trust. I can't help it if you can't get over me."

"I was over you!" She yelled. "And then you show up out of the blue and suddenly all of these unwelcome feelings resurface."

"And somehow this is my fault?"

"Yes!"

"You think that I planned to show up in your life just to cause you grief? Have you checked into an asylum since the last time I saw you?"

"Ugh!" She said and let out a frustrated scream. Suddenly tears were streaming down from her face and Zach almost felt guilty. But she was drunk and acting irrationally. He shouldn't feel guilty for her having too much to drink and overcompensated emotions.

"I'm not crazy," she snarled back at him. "You are just a worthless piece of shit that has made my life hell."

He didn't say anything, just watched as tears streamed down her face, mascara streaks beginning to stain her cheeks. He had never liked it when she cried, and he vividly remembered several occasions when he'd urged her not to. But this time it was different, they were different. There wouldn't be any more comfort from either one of them.

"You ruined my life!" She screeched. "I was perfectly fine before you came into it. And then as soon as you show up, my house was getting vandalized and I was trying to kill myself! You wreck _everything _you touch. I _hate_ you!"

The silence after she'd finished was deafening. The viciousness she'd spoken the words with made Zach's skin crawl and sharp pains shot through his abdomen. Zach knew why he didn't like it when people got close to him. It was because of moments like this, when their words just cut a little too deep. Deep enough scar.

Cammie closed her mouth afterwards, as though she couldn't believe what she'd just said. She touched her lips, shocked.

"So that's how you really feel?" he asked, still trying to be nonchalant. But she could tell that she had hurt him, which had been her goal anyway. The hardness in his eyes was gone, replaced by a strange, alien vulnerability. She knew her words were cruel, maybe slightly worse than he deserved. She already knew he blamed himself for all of that, and her saying out loud must have made him think it was absolutely true.

"Yes," she replied much more quietly. "That's how I've always felt."

She wasn't going to take it back. She was too prideful and maybe he deserved to know. Maybe he deserved to feel the hurt that she was feeling.

He nodded to himself and turned to leave. He was done here. She had really pushed him away this time.

"You're going to walk away," Cammie asked. "Just like that."

He didn't glanced back at her. "I ruin everything I touch," he spoke her words back to her. "I don't see any other option then to walk away."

"This isn't fair," she said at his back.

He stopped walking but didn't say anything to her.

"After everything you've done, I'm still madly in love with you," she said, her voice hoarse, showing her heart on her sleeve, already knowing he would squash it. "Even after all of that. Why the hell do I still love you? It's not fair."

He turned around to face her. His eyes were guarded again, all the vulnerability and pain gone.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other again."

She shook her head as more tears fell down streamed down her cheeks.

"I only said that to hurt you Zach," she said before he could leave. "It's the only way I can hurt you."

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to feel this way," he replied honestly. "And I'm sorry that I did."

That was it. The apology she'd wanted, the one that meant more than just two simple words. The conviction behind his words made it true. But it still wasn't enough, she wanted more— needed more. She began walking towards him, one step at a time.

"Can't we just start over?" She wondered as she came within touching distance of him. "Forgive and forget?"

The look in his eyes told her that was exactly what he wanted. Maybe he wanted a fresh start as much as she did. The idea was appealing to both of them, although maybe for different reasons.

"No," he said, and she felt the word cut her like a whip.

Cammie breathed in heavily. Once, then twice. And then, before he had the chance to understand her actions, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She had to convince him. She couldn't let go like Joe had suggested, he was just too important to her. Her heart was telling her not to give up, that if she kept persisting he would come around. She had to believe that.

Maybe it was the alcohol running through both of them that had drawn them together. Or maybe the same thing would have happened under the different circumstances. It may have been fate that they ended up in the same place at the same time that night but it was their decision that led to what happened that night. They didn't have to talk; she didn't have to kiss him. But she did.

The kiss was hard, as if she was trying to convince him to forgive her with her lips. To get him to start over. To give into the feelings that felt so warm and familiar.

So, under the dim stars in the German night sky Zach surrendered to her— giving the both of them one last shot at redemption.

* * *

_AN: So the chappie you all have been dying to read. Did it meet your expectations?_

_I know a lot happened so just leave me your thoughts in a review. I'm sorry for all of the late reviewers who didn't get a sneak peak. But I do have a legit excuse, we had a huge storm and my power was out for three days. Which is also the reason I'm not doing a lot of shout outs. I'm only doing shout outs for people that had serious questions. But thank you to my 37 reviewers for the last chapter. I can't believe I got that many reviews! It made me feel so loved, so I feel really bad for not getting to all of you. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm so sorry for the wait. But don't worry. . . no more cliffies (for now)!_

_SHOUTOUS:  
Weird Me: If I answered all of those questions I'd be giving way too much away :) but everything I write had to do with the plot so maybe you're onto something ;) And yes Cammie is a lightweight, but she needed a little bit of liquid courage to speak to Zach :) Don't over think everything :P But you had a lot of good points and I hope you like what happens!_

_KC2016: I have a feeling you misunderstood. I meant that the title has been released. Not the actual book. . . And yes, it MAY have been Joe ;)_

_The One You Never Suspected: Haha thank you. But not Joe and Catherine didn't have a secret affair or any affair :) They were never involved, but it would have made a great plot line so I don't blame you for thinking that. _

_LoudNProud125: I will tell you that Macey and Preston eventually meet. So you can look forward to that ;) _

_And a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed because you guys seriously make all of it worth it. Especially the people who try and encourage me to write professionally and get published because that's a wonderful thing to be told. Anyway another HUGE thank you to my beta, Doppler Girl because she awesome and encouraging and always gives me great feedback, and of course fixes all my mistakes. _


	11. Chapter 10

_**Fish Tale: This is Letting Go**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Drunk Last Night**  
**

* * *

_I brought it all up, got it all out_

_What is it worth, to both of us now_  
_It's off my chest, but never off my mind_  
_Two drinks in, keep that hurt,_  
_You feel bad, and I feel worse_  
_I swear it's the last, the last time every time_  
_Don't know why_

_-Elit Young Band _

_(Drunk Last Night)_

* * *

**April 2013**

Sunlight leaked through the tall windows of Zach's hotel room. The yellow-white light poured onto the chair in the corner, over the bed and onto the wall where the door was. The beige colored walls absorbed the white light and brightened the room significantly. The sun rose early in Germany now a-days and he had forgotten to close the drapes the night before. Zach's headache didn't like the light so he squeeze his eyes shut and threw his arm over his eyes in a lame attempt to soften the light. He shifted, moving to get up and close the blinds and block out the sun.

But when he glanced down he noticed something he had not been expecting. His ex-girlfriend was lying naked in his bed.

Zach stared at her bare back for a moment, trying to recall the events from last night. He knew he had kissed her, but he couldn't remember taking her home. The thin sheets were drawn up above both of their waists and she shifted in her sleep, her hand inching under her pillow. She must have convinced him to drink more, so that he could finally relax around her. Apparently, he drunken so much he had blackouts of what happened last night. He supposed it couldn't have been bad, if he'd ended up naked in a bed with Cammie. However, it made their already confusing relationship that much more complicated.

Zach got out of the bed, careful not to jostle it, and found a pair of shorts to put on. He began packing up his stuff, knowing he needed to leave. Last night was supposed to be their last night in Germany— they were supposed to be in Tokyo by tomorrow morning. He felt guilty for leaving her here by herself but he wasn't about to wake her up and tell her he was leaving. They'd probably get in some sort of fight and he'd feel worse anyways. It was best to avoid all of that.

He finished getting dressed and then went into the bathroom to collect his toiletries and when he returned to bedroom Cammie was sitting on the bed, attempting to zip her dress up by herself. When she saw him all he got was a hard glare.

"What?" he asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"You were just going to bail?" she asked, nodding over to his packed suitcase on the chair by the window.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up," he said lamely.

"Didn't want to talk to me is more like it," she muttered, finally getting the zipper to zip all the way up. She stood up to face him. He began packing his toiletries into the front part of the suitcase.

"So what if I didn't?" Zach asked, speaking casually. "We both know this will turn into a fight. I thought it was best to just leave it. Why can't you just leave it alone?"

She glared at him. "Just because you stopped loving me didn't mean I stopped loving you Zach. I care about you and you being in the army is kind of a big deal. I didn't even know if you were alive until last night."

He rolled his eyes. She was just being over dramatic. "Don't be so dramatic," he told her. "Let's just forget it."

"Forget it?" she replied. "Zach we just had sex. And you're telling me to forget it?"

"Yes," he snapped. "It was sex. I was drunk you were drunk. It was nothing."

Her glare was hot. "We need to talk," she said, ignoring him and as though it should have been obvious to him.

Zach sighed heavily. "We've talked Cammie. Just because it didn't go the way you wanted to you can't keep making excuses."

"It's not an excuse," she snapped back at him. "We do need to talk."

"We've said everything that needed to be said," he replied. "We're going in circles Cammie. Just forget it."

"In case _you've _forgotten, we just_ slept together_. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It used to," he answered honestly. "But I was drunk last night, I don't remember half the things I said or did. Meaningless."

She scoffed. "Figures you would say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one making excuses now. Why can't you just admit you care about me?"

He wanted to roll his eyes. They always ended up back at this. Maybe it was time he cleared it up for her.

"Fine," he said. "I do care about you. I probably always will, it's not like it's a switch I can turn on and off. But that doesn't mean I want to be with you Cammie," he said. "Let's not forget that you were the one that went behind my back."

"How could I forget?" she said sarcastically. "You bring it up every time I open my mouth."

He shrugged. "It's the truth."

She shook her head and felt like she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't, Zach would only think of her as weak and useless, if he didn't already.

"Speaking of which," she said, turning the conversation around. Her anger and annoyance was boiling over, and she wanted to hurt him. The way she had last night; but even more so now. After their night together, whether they were drunk or not, she couldn't believe he was tossing their relationship aside like it was a piece of trash. "I think it's time you tell me the truth." She had made up her mind. She wanted to know about Zach and Joe Solomon. She was tired of keeping it to herself. She was tired of trying to protect his feelings when he obviously didn't feel like sparing her feelings.

Zach zipped up the bag and turned back to her. His eyes were blazed with irritation and his expression made her insides boil.

"What are you on about? Truth about what?"

Her eyes darkened visibly. "Joe Solomon."

Cammie could practically get the whole story by Zach's reaction. His shoulders became stiff, his face taut and his whole body rigid; she wanted to smile to herself, knowing she finally had the upper hand.  
"What did you just say?" He asked, sucking in a short breath. She knew he had heard her correctly.

She ignored him. "You keep accusing me of lying and going behind your back and I let you, because I know you're past is a sensitive subject. I was trying to respect that but you brought it out of me Zach. You can't keep blaming me for everything. I want the truth about your past. About Joe Solomon."

He glared at her. "This is none of your business."

She sighed, exasperated. "Come on Zach," she said. "I've already told you I care about you. I thought I made it clear a long time ago that I wasn't going to judge you or leave you for something that happened years ago."

"It's none of your business," he repeated.

"Zach please," she said, trying to keep him calm, suddenly regretting bringing it up at all. She hadn't known why she had— she knew he would react like this.

"Just tell me."

He shook his head. "Did my mother put you up to this?"

Cammie was surprised by his response. "What?" she asked. "No. I haven't spoken to her in months."

"Well I haven't spoken to you in months either."

"She didn't put me up to this," Cammie confirmed, not wanting him to continue to think otherwise.

"But she told you about him, didn't she?"

Cammie sighed. "She gave me the name. That's it. She never wanted you to know."

Zach nodded, as though it all made sense. "Of course she didn't."

"Zach what is this all about?"

"Nothing," he responded, picking up his suitcase. "I have to go."

She raised her eyebrows. "What? It's seven in the morning. And I thought you were on a break or something."

"I was," he replied walking past her. "And I'm not anymore, I have to get back to work."

"So this is it?" she asked as he put his hand on the doorknob. "We're not going to speak again for god knows how long and this is how you want to leave?"

He looked at her as though he wanted to disagree with her, tell her that he did want to fix things.

But instead he said: "like I said before. There's nothing left to say."

She thought otherwise but didn't protest anymore as he opened the door and walked out, the door automatically closing behind him. She sighed and collapsed on the bed. She knew she could have gone after him but she just didn't have the energy. She was too tired to chase after him anymore.  
Maybe she'd follow Joe's advice after all—leaving Zach alone and isolating herself would be for the best.

:*:*:*:*:

He sat alone at the back of his airplane, trying to focus on the magazine he'd bought at a store in the airport. However, he couldn't concentrate because he could not stop thinking about the conversation he had with Cammie earlier that morning. He had already moved away from his friends because they had already started teasing him about the whole thing. But Zach was secretly relieved that Cammie hadn't brought up Joe's name till this morning. If she had brought it up the night before there would be no doubt that his teammates would be calling their superiors. Joe Solomon was a name they were all very familiar with.

It wasn't that he had been angry for her knowing or bringing it up, he was just upset because the mention of Joe always made him upset. And the one person he had purposely shielded him from had somehow figured it all out. Well, not everything, but he knew it wouldn't take long. He had never wanted Cammie to hear the name Joe Solomon, let alone speak it to his face when he had never said anything about him to her. It made his skin crawl; he wished he had told Cammie to stop looking, to let it go.

Even so, he knew if he told her that she probably wouldn't listen. She was stubborn that way— it would really only make her more interested. He should have lied to her, but he didn't have the stomach to do that to her. Lying to her felt like he was lying to himself, it hadn't mattered if they'd broken up, he couldn't stop caring about her.

He sighed, wishing the last twenty four hours hadn't happened. He hadn't seen her in so long, he didn't know how to fight the feelings he thought he had gotten rid of. Maybe that was how they ended up naked in his bed together.

Zach's thought suddenly turned to Joe and he felt shivers crawl up his spine.

_Zach wasn't sure how life was going to be like after his parents abandoned him. He didn't know who would take care of him; would it be one of those awful foster families in all the movies? He certainly hoped not. He was only seven years old at the time, and when he'd come home from school his parents had simply vanished. He didn't know what else to do but call the police— he had thought something bad happened to them. _

_But then the police officer had told Zach his parents were bad people: that they needed to be caught and arrested. He couldn't believe it— his parent's never seemed any different from the rest of the parents of his friends. Zach remembered the police officer was very unkind.  
_

_"What's going to happen to me?" Zach asked. "Who will I live with?"  
_

_The office shrugged. "We'll contact any living relatives see if they want you: if they don't you'll be shipped off to some children's home and then go into foster care." _

_"I don't want to go into foster care," Zach replied.  
_

_The officer gave him a quick glance. "Then you had better hope someone wants you." _

_As it turned out, nobody wanted him. But his aunt Mary in on his mother's side had taken pity on him, and allowed him into her home. Mary didn't really like kids, and didn't have of her own. But she expected Zach to always be on his best behavior, which, use to being very mischievous, he wasn't. Mary hadn't liked that, she had forced her cousin Harry to take him. Harry had been cool, but he smoked too much dope and Mary came round every once in a while and decided he would be better off in foster care than with Harry. _

_Then there was Caroline. Caroline was probably Zach's favorite, she was nice, the only relative that treated him like part of the family. She had always wanted a son, but never found the right guy to start a family with. But then the bills started racking up and she couldn't afford to keep Zach around. The social workers had taken him after that.  
_

_Then Zach started bouncing around, from foster homes to distant cousins to orphanages. Until, finally, he ended up with Uncle Joe.  
_

_Joe wasn't really his uncle, but he'd grown up calling him that his entire life. He was Uncle Joe, his father's best friend; he'd been best man at their wedding, Zach's godfather. He had just turned ten when Joe had shown up and offered to take Zach away from whichever family he'd been with at the time. Up until Joe came along Zach felt hopelessly unwanted, he knew he was just passing through all of their lives, he just kept getting passed on. Apparently, Joe had decided he needed a steadier home: something more permanent. _

_In the three or so years Zach lived with Joe were maybe the fondest memories he had. They bonded like father and son, going on road trips to go fishing and letting Zach sneak a beer every once in a while. And Joe had this stupid tradition: every time they went somewhere new he would force Zach to take a picture with him and then stick it on their wall at home. Zach always complained about it but he secretly liked it, it made him feel more cared for, cherished even. _

_When Zach turned twelve, things started to go south. Joe wasn't around as much, doing work that he never mentioned to Zach. Zach got in with the bad kids at his new school, started smoking and drinking. Joe finally understood why all of his other relatives had given him the boot. Zach was destructive by nature, and it was almost like he couldn't help himself from getting into trouble. _

_His lowest point would be when he shot that guy when he was fourteen. That had been the tipping point for the rest of his life. He had never meant for anything to happen after that.  
_

_But they didn't live in the safest neighborhood, and Zach carried Joe's gun around with him when he knew he was going to be walking the streets alone. He didn't want to get jumped or anything. The gun was only meant to scare, he wasn't even really sure if it was loaded or not. He wasn't sure if he held it properly either. _

_"You got my money?" came the familiar voice of his drug dealer, Jay Whitlock. Jay was a short guy, but he was many more years older than Zach.  
_

_Zach swallowed and shoved his hands in his pockets, his hand touching the cold exterior of the gun.  
_

_"No," Zach said. Jay had been giving him drugs for the past year and a half, but Zach had been running out of money to pay for them, but kept buying. He should have known better to think that Jay would let it go. He wanted payment, and Zach knew he would only continue to get harassed if he didn't pay. "I'm sorry I have no money."  
_

_Jay had an ugly face, cut up with tiny scars from knife fights. It was even uglier when he snarled at Zach, pulling his own weapon, it was a gun, like Zach's, but Zach was sure Jay knew how to use it. _

_"This is the last time I'm asking Zachy boy," Jay snapped, taking a step towards Zach. "I've given you time and you've not delivered. It's simply. . . Unacceptable."  
_

_He cocked the gun, aiming it directly at Zach's chest.  
_

_Zach felt panic waved over him as he pulled his own gun out without another thought. He didn't even think it was his own body doing these actions, he swore it must have been someone else. Zach didn't know how to fire a gun, and he had no idea how his gun fired before Jay's had a chance to. Zach only remembered watching Jay's face ripple to a mask of surprise, then pain. Jay crippled to the floor. _

_Zach held the gun tightly and ran away from the bloody scene. He sprinted down the backstreets, all the way back to Joe's house. He shivered; he never knew that the three years after that night would be the worst ones of his life.  
_

_Needless to say, Joe wasn't happy after that. _

"Zach," Kyle said, standing in front of his friend. "You there?"

Zach pulled out of his memory and looked up at Kyle. It was like he could still feel his fingers wrapped around the cold hard metal, he shook away the feeling. "Yeah," he said, pushing back Joe's memories and the betrayal they brought. He didn't really want to think of it anyway. The way Joe had lied to him for so long, how he'd turned out to be just like Zach's father. "What do you want?"

"We're ordering food," Kyle replied. "The flight attendant wants to know what you want."

Zach wished he weren't on a plane. He wished he could go to Siberia and hide away from anyone who wanted anything from him. He just wanted to be by himself. He didn't feel like talking to Kyle or any of the other guys.

"Why doesn't she come back here?" He asked, annoyed.

"There's no one here Zach," Kyle said, looking around at the empty seats. "And you're not in your designated seat. Don't make her walk all the way back here."

"Forget it," Zach replied. "I'm not hungry."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Jeez, your ex really screwed you up huh?"

Zach didn't want react. He just wanted Kyle to leave him alone.

"Yes Kyle, now please, can you go?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, a look of vague concern passing over his face. But then he forced a smile and nodded, clapping Zach lightly on the shoulder. "Sure," he replied before disappearing down the aisle and behind the curtain.

Zach relaxed back into his seat and took a deep breath. He wanted life to be simpler, he wanted to forget Cammie, and his parents, and Joe, but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew their team only had two or three missions before he got a real break. He'd go back to Virginia in June and maybe resolve all this.

Maybe she should have taken Cammie up on her offer to forgive and forget.

Zach shook his head, shaking the thought out of his mind. He couldn't do that; he needed to hold onto the guilt and anger, if only to make sure nothing like it happened again. He'd made a life for himself in the army, and right now, that wall all that mattered.

* * *

_AN: Ok I know I'm super late but life gets in the way and that's my excuse. _

_No shout outs because I figured you guys just want read the chapter at this point. Sorry again but if you leave a review you'll get a short preview of the next chappie. _

_Leave me your thoughts or questions :)  
Hope you liked it!_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go _**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Home It Where The Heart Is

* * *

_Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_

* * *

**JUNE 2013**

_(Two months later)_

Cammie never thought she would say it, but she had begun to really hate California. Sure, it was beautiful and would be a dream to live there permanently, but there was no foundation for her there. She hadn't known anyone there when she'd first moved and she'd only made a couple of friends since then. She missed her old friends, she missed her family, she missed everything from her old life. The climate and people were great, but it just didn't hold a place in her heart like Virginia.

Even though Roseville was a quiet, small, sleepy town it was still home. And her heart was there in it. Ever since her most recent conversation with Zach, she'd felt a strong pull to move back home. She knew her parents wouldn't object, they wanted Darcy's older sister to be closer to home anyway. Her friends would be delighted.

The more Cammie thought about it, there was no reason for her to stay in California. She had spent some time there, liked it, but ultimately decided it wasn't for her. She wanted to be somewhere closer to home. She wanted to reconnect with friends she hadn't talked to in ages.

So the first opportunity she got, she applied for transference from UCLA to the University of Virginia. Her academic record had gotten her in and the athletics committee even offered her the same scholarship for her swimming. It was perfect.

Cammie still had regrets about moving to California. She felt guilty for alienating her friends, even though it hadn't really been her fault. And though she knew it was unrealistic, she couldn't help but think that maybe she and Zach would still be together if she'd never moved across the country. She knew they were just 'what ifs', and that she'd never be able to know. She was only torturing herself with the idea of a perfect life, and she should really forget it.

Jessica and Annabel would be the only people Cammie would actually miss. They'd become close over the last two years, but Cammie couldn't help but compare their friendship to that of Bex, Macey, and Liz's.

Cammie looked around at her now empty side of the dorm. She'd already taken down all of her pictures and her furniture was being shipped over to her house. The room looked strange without all of her stuff in it, but Cammie wasn't worried that it would stay this way long. Annabel would move in by the end of the week.

"We're going to miss you so much," Jessica said, a bit teary eyed but a bitter sweet smile graced on her lips. Annabel nodded in agreement, and both of girls moved forward to hug her.

"Me too," Cammie said, feeling a bit emotional herself. She'd been living with Jessica for the last two years, it was kind of upsetting to say goodbye. "It's going to be weird to have a new roommate."

"You have to promise you'll call and visit," Annabel inputted.

"I know, I know. And I will."

The other girls helped Cammie carry her remaining luggage to the taxi that waited outside their dorm complex.

"Bye," the all said at one, laughing a bit.

Annabel stepped back as Jessica went in for one last hug.

"I really hope you work things out with Zach," she said quietly, but it was enough to make Cammie squeeze her friend tightly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You guys deserve to be together."

:*:*:*:*:

Rachel Morgan was busying herself around the house, trying to pick up any leftover scraps of trash or discarded baby toys. She hadn't realized how much of a mess Darcy could be until she had to pick up after her little girl on such short notice. For whatever reason, Rachel had forgotten her eldest daughter was coming home today. She'd been so busy with work and taking care of the baby that she hadn't realized the date. So now, instead of having her cleaners come to clean the house as usual, she was stuck doing it by herself. After cleaning up this mess she would have to start paying the cleaners a little more. They made it look easy.

"Mom," Grant said from his lazy perch on the living room couch, a pack of barbecue potato chips ripped open on his lap. "It's only Cammie. She doesn't care if the house is dirty."

"We haven't seen her since Christmas break," Rachel called back. "I don't want her to think we've fallen apart without her taking care of everything."

"Mom she doesn't care. She's seen it worse."

"I'm trying to do something nice for your sister," she said, entering the living room with an armful of stuffed toys. "Grant!"

"What?" he asked, a mouthful of potato chips.

"I told you not to eat in here! I just finished cleaning."

"Oh," he said, glancing around as though he'd forgotten. "Oops."

"Go in the kitchen and eat please. Where's Darcy?"

Grant shrugged as he got up off the couch. "Sleeping?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Matthew!" she yelled.

Grant heard his father grunts from outside. "What?" Came his muffled reply.

"Are you done yet?"

Matthew was outside, on Rachel's orders, to make sure that the pool and backyard were completely ready for Cammie's use. They hadn't used it in weeks and, as she knew it was Cammie's favorite part of the house, Rachel wanted it to be perfect.

"It's a big pool!" he called back.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she carried the toys upstairs. On her way up she passed a clock and nearly dropped all the stuffed animals.

"Grant!" She yelled again.

"What?"

"You were supposed to leave to get Cammie from the airport twenty minutes ago!" She yelled back, her frustration getting the best of her.

She heard Grant move around in the kitchen, putting down the chips and grabbing the car keys.

"Right," he said as he passed the stairs and headed out the front door, swinging the car keys around his index finger. "On it now."

Rachel breathed in heavily, feeling stressed out. She only allowed herself a minute break before resuming her duties of making the house immaculate.

:*:*:*:*:

It wasn't as though Zach had expected anyone to be there. He had always known that when he returned home there wouldn't be people waiting for him when he landed. But the empty feeling he got when he saw all of his friends and fellow soldiers embracing their families hit him right in the gut where he hadn't expected it. Zach hadn't had a real family for a long time, but it still hurt every time he was reminded of that fact. He had Diana and Natalie, and they were about the only kin that still accepted him and acknowledged him as part of the family. He'd had Cammie but that was history. And the closest thing he had to a mother at the moment was Melissa, Will's mom.

"Kinda sucks, doesn't it?" Preston said, glancing around just as Zach had. "Makes you feel like shit, that's for sure."

"You don't have family here?" Zach asked, surprised.

Preston laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance. The senator and his wife don't have time for their son. Even if he is coming home after a nine month tour."

"So where are you going?"

Preston shrugged. "I don't know. Home, I guess, although that won't be nearly as cheery as this." He said.

Zach nodded. "At least you've got a home."

Preston clapped Zach on the shoulder. They'd become close over the past few months. Zach could easily say that all of the guys on his team were like his brothers. But Preston was almost as lonely as Zach was, and that made him easier to talk to. Zach had shared practically everything with Preston, with the exception of his godfather. And Preston had told him about his lonely life as a politician's only son.

"Hey," Preston said. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Zach asked.

"That girl," Preston said, pointing. "She's waving at you."

Zach looked up. The first thing he noticed was Elliot and his wife and their six-month-old daughter Elliot hadn't stopped talking about since she was born. But beyond his team leader he saw someone he had never expected in a million years to be there.

"What the hell?" Zach asked, squinting, trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. She grinned when they locked eyes and ran over.

"Hi," she said and hugged him tightly.

"Macey," Zach said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Macey rolled her light blue eyes, having expected his reaction.

"Viney called your supervisor and found out what time you were arriving, but she couldn't make it," Macey said. "Stuck with the little guy, you know how it is. Anyway, I thought someone should be here to welcome you home."

"Home?" Zach repeated.

"Yeah," she said. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Preston suddenly cleared his throat, obviously wanting an introduction.

"Sorry," Zach said, as Macey turned her attention to him. "This is Preston. Preston this is Macey, one of Cammie's friends."

"Macey," Preston said, tipping the bill on his army cap. "Pleasure to meet you."

She smiled at him. "And you." But the mention of her best friend made her look back at Zach.

"By the way, you are so not off the hook for that."

"For what?"

She narrowed her eyes, a hand planted on her cocked hip. "Don't pretend you don't know. You did a real number on Cammie. I still don't think she's even fully recovered."

Zach's face went a little pale but he didn't say anything. Preston fought the urge to laugh at the expression on Zach's face.

"Don't worry about it," Macey then said, smirking. "You'll have time to fix things."

"What does that mean?" Zach asked.

"Cammie's coming home today as well, coincidence? I think not. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"No Macey—"

"You're right," Macey said. "None of my business," she said before he could get the words out.

"Well, I should go then," Preston said.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "You should come," she said. "Will's mom, Melissa, would love that. I think she has a thing for soldiers. Only if you've nothing better to do, of course."

Preston looked surprised but nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great," she said, smiling again.

She looked back at Zach. "Come on then. Melissa is expecting you."

She then turned away, walking off in the other direction. Zach glanced over at Preston.

"Sure seems like you have a home to me," Preston said to him before slinging his back over his shoulder and following after Macey.

:*:*:*:*:

Cammie was annoyed with her brother. For more than one reason, but mostly because he was late. He was supposed to be at baggage claim half an hour ago, and he hadn't so much as called. Cammie knew she should not have been surprised— Grant was always late— but she wished that on the one day she was coming home he would have remembered to leave early. He probably hadn't even left the house yet. Grant knew about Cammie's disdain for airports and airplanes, so she couldn't understand why he would force her to wait there a moment longer than absolutely necessary. She hadn't seen him since Christmas and she wished that he had a little more common sense to take someone else's feeling into account.

While she waited she pulled out the crumpled letter from her bag. It had been folded several times over and had so many wrinkles it was hard to imagine that it had ever been a flat piece of paper. She smoothed it down, re-reading words she had already memorized.

_Zach, _it read.

_I know that I have not always been the best mother. I've made so many mistakes, and I wish I knew how to make it up to you. I never wanted you to think that I abandoned you or didn't want you. You have to understand Zach, your father is a very controlling man, and I didn't have a choice in the matter. Still, that's no excuse. I tried so hard to fight him, to raise you the way you deserved. But I couldn't, and I regret that every day of my life. I wish I had snatched you out of bed in the middle of the night and ran away to somewhere he could never find us. But I didn't, and because of that, I feel as though I failed you. I see the way you look at me now Zach, with such hatred, and I wish that I didn't deserve it, but I should have fought harder, I should have found a way. I know that you're sending your father and I to jail, and rightly so. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but you have to understand I did these things to protect you, I thought it would help. I'm so sorry for never being there, for allowing you to feeling like you were so alone in this world. There are too many things I want to apologize for, but I just can't write it all down._

_I know that you won't want to, but I would like it if you visited me Zach, after you've read this— if you even do. You mean the world to me Zach, and I want to try and make it up to you, explain all the things that you don't understand. If you don't come I will understand— I just hope that you can find a way to forgive me. I'll be waiting._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

The first time Cammie had read it she knew that she shouldn't have, it had been much too personal. No wonder Zach had gotten so upset. It wasn't her letter to read, she was supposed to be its keeper while Zach sorted through things. But she'd been tempted and opened it and it had destroyed their relationship. She had followed the letter's instructions herself, finding Catherine and talking to her on a regular basis. Zach had found out, dumped her and now they were here.

The letter had given more insight to Zach and his mother's relationship than Zach had ever shared with her. And it had intrigued her. She only wanted to help, but she supposed that didn't matter now.

Cammie folded up the letter and shoved it back in her purse, she glanced up.

She had been waiting there nearly forty five minutes when she spotted him. Unlike herself, Grant was hard to miss in a crowd. He was unusually tall and broad shouldered, and his blonde hair gleamed brightly under the fluorescent lights. Cammie sighed and got up, rolling up her suitcase and slinging her bag over her shoulders.

Cammie had always thought Grant's smile told you everything you'd ever need to know about him. That he was happy, kind, and lighthearted. But it didn't tell you he was late to just about everything, that he was oblivious to other people's feelings, and that he could sometimes be very, very dumb.

She didn't have the energy to pick a fight with her brother. She was tired from the plane ride and just wanted to lay down. Besides it was just Grant, and sometimes he couldn't help himself.

"Camster!" He yelled with his loud, booming voice, grinning when he saw her. She returned the smiled allowing her brother to wrap her in a big, bear-like hug. "Welcome home. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks," she said, squeezing him back. "I missed this place."

"Sorry for being late," he said. "Mom's going nuts-o trying to clean the house. Kinda slipped my mind."

Cammie could forgive him for that, she never had the stomach to be annoyed with him for too long.

"It's fine," she said, allowing him to take one of her bags from her. "Home sweet home, right?"

Grant grinned, wrapping an arm around her as they began towards the exit.

"Right."

:*:*:*:*:

"Zach!" Melissa shouted as he came through the door. She hadn't even given him enough time to put his bags down, a grin stretching ear to ear as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so pleased you're back. The house had been too quiet since you left. And of course, Will hardly has anytime to visit anymore. I don't like being here all by myself."

Zach couldn't help but smile. This is what a mother should be like. He'd only known Melissa for three years and she was already doing a better job than his real mother.

"I missed you too," Zach said, returning her embrace.

"Macey!" Melissa smiled as she saw the other girl over Zach's shoulder. "How wonderful of you to pick-up Zach. Oh," she said, finally seeing Preston. "And who's this?"

"Preston Winters, ma'am," Preston said, sounding every bit as army as he was. Soldiers were taught to be polite and formal; throwing around ma'am's, misses, and sirs every time they greeted someone. "Zach and I serve together."

"Winters?" Melissa repeated. "Like the senator."

Preston turned a bit red but nodded, "He's my father."

Macey shot him a quizzical look, she hadn't even noticed, and her father happened to be a senator as well.

"Whatever are you doing here?" she asked.

Preston smiled. "It's a bit lonely at my house."

Melissa grinned and gave him a brief hug. "Doesn't matter. You're welcome in my home. I like having company."

Preston tipped his cap. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Come on then," she said, ushering them inside. "We have so much catching up to do!"

* * *

_AN: So I updated early because I'm going away this weekend and I thought you guys deserved it. A big thank you to my beta, Doppler Girl, for getting this chapter back so fast even though she's recovering from a concussion. Anyway, in this chapter all of the characters return home and so we can expect a whole lot of drama. And we finally read the letter Catherine wrote to Zach. So in case you guys hadn't figured out why they broke up that should have pretty much cleared it up. But if it didn't PM me and I will explain it again. Also I wanted to talk about my reviewers for a sec. While I do wish more people that Favorited and followed this story would review I can hardly complain because of the people that do review. The quality of reviews on the last couple chapters has be amazing. Usually I have to skip over a bunch of reviews that only say "update!" or "I love it" (I still appreciate to reviewers!" but recently you guys have been giving me your honest opinions and idea, which I seriously acknowledge and respect. Seriously, everyone that reviews this story I thank you greatly!_

_And speaking of which: _**SHOUTOUTS**

_The One You Never Suspected: I know Zach and Cammie are annoying with their relationship problems but they're btoh pretty stupid when it come to that stuff ( in my stories at least) I like making my readers feel really annoyed with the main characters sometimes, it makes them like the character as a whole better (usually) Ok so I totally love the idea you mentioned in the last review, and while you're on the right track you're wrong on a lot of big pieces. But if I'd thought of what you had I totally would have used it. You should totally write more stories!_

_SuperPenguin123: The reason Zach hates Joe is supposed to be unclear. It's kind of the whole mystery of the story: who is Joe Solomon? Just know that Zach hate's Joe for several reasons but one in specific that has yet to be revealed. _

_Anon: I figured this question would come up. Cammie lost her v-card to Zach at their senior prom (totally cliched) but I decided that was the way I wanted to do it. That hasn't been mentioned at all but I'll probably write it in later. I just haven't found the right place to put it._

_KC2016: You'll just have to see about Joe! I'm purposely making it super complicated :P _

_And thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing!_

_PS. No sneak peaks this week :( sorry I'm going away without my laptop so I won't be able to get them out. Hope the early update makes up for it!_


	13. Chapter 12

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go _**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Learning How to Breathe

* * *

_I've seen it all before, you back out, and everything's changing  
I needed something more, you stepped down, so what are you chasing?  
I'd put it on rewind for this time only  
Is that what you really want?_

_-Walk Off the Earth_

_(Red Hands)_

* * *

**_June 2013_**

The sound of feet slapping on the black top and Zach's light breaths were the only things that could be heard inside of Harbor's open top football stadium. The stadium was a semi-circle and a bundle of woods lay on the other side, creating a ring around the track. Zach had gotten up at the crack of dawn to go on a run. He was so used to doing it in the army that he didn't even realize he was in a different place, that he was in his former high school's stadium. The sun was low in the cloudless sky as Zach circled the track, his legs moving at a quick and steady pace. His sleeveless running shirt was only dotted with sweat and he had already run more than two miles. He wouldn't stop until he had finished forty laps around the track— ten miles. To say he was in shape would be an understatement.

Being in the special ops division of the army meant that you had to be ready for anything, whether it was physical or mental, and just because Zach was on a bit of a break didn't mean he would start to slack off. If he did, he would pay for it when his leave ended.

As Zach ran laps on the track he thought about how all of the other guys on his force, with the exception of Preston and Kyle, had someone they always came home to. Zach felt bad for them; their families must hate it when they leave. Because when their team was called in on a moment's notice they had to leave instantly— no goodbyes. All of them were sworn to secrecy and couldn't offer explanations about random absences. Zach couldn't imagine how difficult it would be if he had a wife and a kid he always had to leave. Elliot and Jackson were both married with kids. Alex had a fiancé and Brennan had a serious girlfriend. Kyle had had a serious girlfriend too, until she had found someone else in his absence. That was what being in the special ops meant: putting the army before anything else. Zach was glad he didn't have to make that choice; he didn't have anyone to come back to. Not anymore at least. He could do his job without distractions because he was never really worrying about someone back home.

Zach thoughts began drifting in several different directions, and he appreciated the space and time to think. These days, he liked to be by himself, even if it meant running early in the morning the early summer heat. He liked the isolation; it made him feel more comfortable and gave him a strange sense of security. There were so many times when he felt like he wasn't being himself around other people. It was a refreshing feeling to have solitude to himself. His mind wondered in circles as he sprinted around the track. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was watching him.

She sat on the lowest stadium step to the track, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and her tennis shoe clad feet crossed over each other. She hadn't come there to see Zach; and had been surprised when she found him sprinting laps around the track. She hadn't known he was back in town, she hadn't even know he was in the country. She hadn't spoken to him since Germany and she had expected not to hear from him for a long time.

If her sleeping habits were already out of whack, the time change from California to the east coast had made it even worse. She had gotten out of the house to think, because her parents had been smothering her. She loved her family to death but she still needed her own space. She could only take so much at a time.

She found herself at Harbor Stadium because she remembered mornings when she'd watched Zach run or sometimes, or they'd run together. Cammie wanted the sense of nostalgia it would bring; she hadn't expected it to be exactly like old times.

When she had seen him there she couldn't have left if she had wanted to. She could not move her eyes away from him. She hadn't seen him so relaxed in a long time and she wanted to see if there were any traces of the boy she used to know. His short hair still looked strange on him, but Cammie supposed it was because she wasn't used to it. She had expected him to see her, but he just continued to run without ever looking up, completely in his own world. She didn't yell out to him or make even a peep. She didn't dare do anything to draw attention, content with just watching him. Plus, there was something incredibly hot about watching an good-looking guy sprint laps. Cammie didn't know what it was, but running made attractive boys even more attractive.

He finally noticed her around his twentieth lap around the track. His eyes had widened a fraction, but it was mostly because he'd been running so long without noticing anything. He should have been more alert, paying more attention to his surroundings. Then maybe he could have avoided her. He knew he couldn't just ignore her now that he'd seen her. They did need to talk, whether either one of them wanted to or not.

"Hi," he said, panting lightly as he jogged up to her, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

She smiled at him. "Hey." She was surprised; the way all their previous conversation had ended, she'd anticipated the cold shoulder.

Zach reached for his water bottle on the ground and took a few long gulps.

"How long have you been here?" He asked in-between breaths.

Cammie shrugged and glanced around, unsure of where to look. It almost hurt to look into his eyes. "A while?"

He surprised her by smiling. She had expected a hard, aloof demeanor from him. Not a friendly one. "You know," he said. "In the army, they train people to notice things. I never saw you."

"I guess I'm a bit of a chameleon," she said, casting her glance to the ground.

Zach laughed. "Not in the slightest." She wished she could asked him what he meant by that, but held her tongue. She didn't want to risk sparking an old flame.

She looked back up at him. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

He shook his head. "That's because I'm not."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "You just knew I'd show up?"

"No," he said. "But Macey told me you got home yesterday, coincidentally the same day as me. And seeing you here just feels like old times, right?"

Cammie smiled and nodded, her thoughts running along the same lines.

"How's the army?" she asked.

Zach rolled his shoulders. "Army-like."

"Sounds fun."

"Sometimes," he said. "It's a lot more strict than I'm used to being, but you learn to live with it." He took a seat next to her.

"Do you like it?"

He thought for a moment before eventually nodding. "It suits me. I think I needed the structure. It's a hell of a lot better than going to community college, that's for sure."

"How long until you're going back?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just get called up and then I've got to go. Not a lot of notice."

"That sucks."

He shrugged. "It is what it is. I don't mind. There's not much I'm leaving behind." He hadn't said it to hurt her, but the words stung regardless.

"So," he continued, knowing she wouldn't have a response to his insensitive words. "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Which elephant is that?"

"We didn't exactly resolve things the last time we talked."

She gave him a stern look. "I thought you didn't want to talk."

Zach sighed. "I didn't, and I still don't want to."

"So what changed?"

He laughed humorlessly and titled his head back to look at the sky. "I'm kind of tired of being upset with you."

"Really?" she asked. "I was tired of that a long time ago."

He laughed briefly. "It was taking up too much energy. And when I'm out in the field I can't have distractions."

"I'm a distraction?"

He glanced at her. "For the most part."

She frowned. "Thanks."

"It's only the truth."

She knew it was, but the truth hurt, and she didn't want to hear it right now.

"So are we going to talk about Joe or not?" She asked bluntly.

Zach felt a chill crawl up his spine. "I suppose we have to." He looked around, just to ensure to himself that no one was watching them. "But before we do you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You can never mention his name to anyone else Cammie."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why not?"

Zach sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Just promise me Cammie."

She was suspicious, but she didn't want to push Zach any further away than he already was. "Fine. I promise."

"Thank you."

"So?"

"Joe is my godfather," Zach said.

Cammie nodded. "I know that much."

He raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but I just feel like his name is so familiar, like I knew it before I talked to your mother. You must have mentioned him or something." she said.

He was certain he'd never uttered the name before, he knew better than to do that. The last thing he wanted was Cammie remembering where she'd heard the name, because he had a good guess as to wear she heard it. She probably read it on the internet, heard it on the news.

Zach felt his eyes narrow. "Yes," He agreed, lying straight to her face. "Just tell me what you know. Maybe I'll be able to fill in the blanks." Zach had no intention of doing so, but he really had to know what lies his mother had fed her. So he could feed her his own lies that would make her give up the search.

"I know that he's your godfather, you hate him for some reason, and I think he also said—"

"Wait," Zach interrupted with a disbelieving expression, his blood running cold. "You've spoken to him?" His voice was flat, lifeless, dangerously controlled. He was hoping he had misheard her.

Cammie looked at him as her mouth fell shut. She hadn't meant to imply that she had, knowing he wouldn't approve.

"Um," She said and looked around, trying to think of something to say, an excuse to make. But she didn't want to lie to him again. She was sick of lies. "Yes."

Zach looked outraged. "Are you crazy? Do you know what you've done?" He felt like ripping his hair out. This couldn't be happening. How had Joe muscled his way back into his life?

"No," she snapped. "He asked me to meet him, so I did. I found out more about you from him than you've ever told me."

The anger in his eyes scared her. It didn't look like he was angry at her, more like he was angry at Joe, or whatever force had brought him back into Zach's life. Which Zach knew was more than likely his own mother. How could she still be pulling the strings from inside a cell?

Cammie wished she hadn't said anything. She had tried to avoid a fight with him, but then she had to go and make a stupid mistake. It had just been a slip of the tongue.

"I have to go," He said, abruptly standing up and snatching his water bottle off the ground.

"No," She said, grabbing his arm. "Zach— wait, can we please talk this out? For once I would like to have a conversation without it ending in a fight."

He shook her off of him. "Then maybe you shouldn't keep messing up."

She felt her body freeze over. His words were filled with malice, and it was cutting her straight to the bone. She didn't think he realized the weight of what he had just said. It was cruel and insensitive and nothing like the boy she'd once known.

"Zach," she said, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. She felt like she had just gotten the breath knocked out of her, and not in a good way.

"You just don't get it Cammie," He sighed, looking at her as though she were nothing but a disappointment, a disgrace. "You do all of these stupid things, and for what? They only ever make things worse."

Zach knew he was hurting her, but he was too angry to care. The sad part was that he wasn't even angry with her, more mad about just everything else. Although he knew he wasn't about to inform her why he was so angry, he was sick of all of these bad things that kept happening to him. He'd had enough. And right now, Cammie seemed to be the root of all of his distress. He wanted to forget it all, like he'd been trying to do since he was fourteen.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well you aren't," Zach snapped. "Just stay out of my life."

She still felt achingly cold, but not enough to extinguish the flame of anger ignited at his words.

"How come when all I want to do is help, I'm the one who ends up getting screwed? You don't have to be such an ass about this you know," she said starkly. "Everything I've done was for you. I was trying to fix things. Fix us. Fix _you_."

"I don't need fixing!"

"You are messed up in the head," she growled. "You need to talk to someone about it Zach, and at this point, I don't even care if it's me or not. There is something seriously wrong with you!"

Zach knew her words were true, because he had always thought that about himself. Instead of letter her see how that affected him, he got defensive.

"There's something wrong with _you_," he retorted. "You have this undying need to help everyone who even looks the little bit distressed. Well I have news for you Cammie— not everyone wants your input. And not everyone needs saving."

"You're only saying that because you're still mad about me talking to your mother."

"I am not," he snapped at her. "You have a hero complex Cammie. And one day, it's going to destroy you."

"You're the one to talk Mr. I-Joined-The-Army-To-Save-The-World. Don't accuse me of having a hero complex. This is a two way street Zach, I'm not the only one at fault here."

He took a step away from her, inhaling deeply, actually thinking about what he was going to say this time.

"I didn't join the army to save the world," Zach said, his voice low and rough. "I joined the army to get away from you." She sucked in a sharp breath at his words but he didn't stop. "We didn't break up because of that stupid letter Cammie. That letter may as well have been an excuse. We broke up because you're too controlling. And I can't stand it. You need to learn how to let go."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to let him see how much that stung. She exhaled slowly, hoping that miraculously his words would stop hurting, that they'd turn in feathers instead of knives. "And you need to learn how to let someone in."

His glare was hard as he took a step away from her. "I guess this is it then." He looked tired, but anger still glowed in his eyes.

"Don't act like we're only breaking up now," She snipped back, still nursing his previous comments. She hadn't known he could say things that would hurt so much. "We've been over for a long time." The words came out strong and clear, but inside her heart was breaking. Again. How could she have screwed this up _again_?

"You're right," he said, he turned away from her and began to descend the stairs. "Goodbye Cammie."

She felt her stomach plunge. She fell back on the steps, trying not to fall into a million pieces.

"And Cammie," he said, turning around to face her again. "Stay away from Joe Solomon. He's bad news." He needed to tell her. As angry as he was, she needed to know.

She wasn't sure how his warning had any relevance now, since he obviously had no interest in never speaking to her again. She'd only contacted Joe for Zach's sake, it was unlikely she was going to try and get in touch again.

"Sure," she said quietly, dropping her head, giving up. "Bye Zach."

She heard him sigh again, before hearing his footsteps retreat. When she looked up again he was gone and she was alone in the stadium. The air suddenly felt colder.

She couldn't stop the tears that started pouring down her face. She was falling apart; splitting at the seams, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Zach was right: she was too controlling, and she needed to stop that. They were never getting back together, and she somehow had to accept that and move on. She hugged her knees to her chest as she came to her decision. She needed to make up her mind.

She sniffled and sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks, but she forced herself to stop the tears, and tried to convince herself that it didn't hurt. That she would get over it, that she'd find someone else. She eventually took a deep breath of the fresh air to calm her, and then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

She was finally letting go.

:*:*:*:*:

Zach tried not to slam the door of his room at the Nathanson's house. But he was still so angry, his vision still blurred slightly red. He walked to his room with heavy footsteps and clenched fists.

He glanced up and saw Will sitting on his bed.

"What the hell?" He wondered aloud, too annoyed to bother with pleasantries.

"Hey Zach," Will smiled, almost mockingly. "Nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "You realize this is my house, right?"

Zach shook his head. "Whatever."

"Jeez," Will said. "How are you _already _in bad mood? It's like nine in the morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed much?" Will had come into Zach's room with every intention of asking him about the photo he'd found a few months ago. But clearly, it wasn't the time.

"Cammie," Zach snapped. "that's how I'm already in a bad mood."

Will sat up. "You've seen her? How is she?"

"Go ask her yourself," Zach retorted, he went over to his dresser to find a clean shirt.

"Nah," Will sat back against the pillows. "I think she's mad at me."

"Great. I don't really care. And I really don't want to talk about her right now," he said, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt and replacing it with a clean one.

"Wow," Will replied. "She really got under your skin, didn't she?"

He sent Will a glare. "Drop it," he ordered in a low voice.

Will threw his hands up in surrender, recognizing Zach's anger. Right now wasn't the time to irritate him. "Fine," he said. "Subject dropped."

"Shouldn't you be looking after a child or something?" Zach asked.

"He's with the wife."

"You know that's still really weird to hear," he said.

Will smirked. "I know."

"So what have you been up to?" Zach asked. "Did you ever get a job?"

Will nodded. "Yep."

"Doing what?"

"That, you can't know."

"Oh god," Zach said. "Are you a male stripper?"

Will made a face. "Worse."

"A pimp?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Will sighed. "I work at Larry's Lanes."

Zach looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "The bowling alley?" He asked, almost disbelievingly.

Will didn't even need to answer, the expression his face said it all.

Zach laughed. "No kidding," he said. "That is worse than a male stripper. I feel bad for you man."

"I have to do something to support my family," Will said begrudgingly.

"Why didn't you become a waiter or something?"

"Because I can't hold more than two plates at a time," Will said with a frown. "I suck at everything."

"Oh please," Zach said. "It's kind of hard to get a job when you're a full time student."

Will eyed him, almost suspiciously. "When did you get so sensitive?"

Zach shrugged. "It's the truth," he said. "Isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Maybe you should quit."

"I need to make money somehow."

"Even you can do better than _Larry's Lanes_," Zach said.

Will mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"You can."

Will suddenly didn't feel like talking about himself anymore. He waved the subject away.

"How's the army?"

For the first time since Zach got back, Will saw him actually smile.

"Good."

"Good?" Will said. "Is that all you can tell me?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. It's. . .fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah," Zach said. "I mean I don't know if it is for everyone put the lifestyle fits me perfectly. And I'm on a special ops team so—"

"Wait," Will interrupted. "Special ops?" He asked. "Like the delta force?"

Zach nodded. "A sub group, but yeah. Like that."

"No way," Will said grinning. "That's so fucking awesome. Maybe I should join the army."

Zach smiled again. "The pay isn't really that great. Not for people without a high rank."

"Still sounds awesome. Who would have thought?" Will said. "Me, jealous of you?"

"Haha," Zach replied. "You're so funny."

Will laughed at his own joke. "So do you go around and hunt people like Osama Bin Laden down?"

Zach shook his head. "I can't really tell you anything about it. National security."

Will raised an eyebrow. "That shit is serious?"

Zach nodded slowly. "Very serious."

"No shit," Will said, looking at though he were thinking very hard about something. "That sucks."

"It's not like I have anyone I have to be completely honest with," Zach said, and Will heard the strong bitter note in his tone. It was impossible to miss. He felt as though he should say something about Cammie, and try to comfort him, but somthing told him otherwise. Zach didn't want to talk about Cammie, Will didn't think he even wanted to hear her name.

"Right," Will said. "Then it must be perfect for you."

Zach smiled, but it was forced. "Yeah," he said, sounding oddly hollow. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

_AN: Sorry guys for the late update. I know I suck but I have a serious throat infection and I can barely talk and I've been sleeping half the last couple weeks. I'm not doing shout outs because I don't have the energy to but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank all of my readers and reviewers and I love you all so much for your support!_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Fish Tale 2: This Is Letting Go _  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Let Me In

* * *

_It's not your eyes_  
_It's not what you say_  
_It's not your laughter_  
_That gives you away_  
_You're just lonely_  
_You've been lonely, too long_

_- The Civil Wars _

_(Dust to Dust)_

* * *

**June 2013**

Will studied the picture that was glared by the sun. He was outside, standing by the playground watching his son build miserable looking sand castles in the sandbox with a few other kids. But like always, the picture he kept in his back pocket burned through pants like it was hot coal. The soft edges of the picture almost made it look like it was something he held dear to him. But it had only become rumpled and worn by him pulling it out and looking at it so often. He didn't even know why he was so fascinated by it; it was something he couldn't even explain to himself. All he knew was he got an unsettling feeling in his gut every time he thought about it.

"You know," a startling familiar voice came from behind him. "You can't avoid me forever."

Will shoved the picture out of sight as he jumped at the unmistakably familiar voice. He spun around to see Cammie standing behind him with an amused look on her face. Her smile said it all. She knew he had been avoiding her, but she had too much other shit going on her life to even think about worrying about it.

"I'm not avoiding you," he said quickly, knowing an apology was overdue, but wanted to prolong it anyway. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

She rolled her eyes, obviously not bothered by his reaction. "Relax," she suggested. "I get it. I got a little clingy. Don't lose any sleep over it."

Will's stiff posture softened. He offered her a loose smile. "I did miss you."

She returned with a grin, moving forward to hug him tightly.

"I missed you too," she said.

Will had forgotten about how much Cammie meant to him. He felt guilty for alienating her for so long. He noticed deep bags under her eyes and he felt a small bubble of worry in his stomach. He knew she didn't sleep well, but he had never been able to tell by her appearance before. His guilt grew a little bit more each time he glanced back at her weary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around the toddlers playground, trying to squash the unwanted feelings seeing her had brought up.

"I was just taking a walk," she said. "I saw you and thought I'd come over." She glanced over his shoulder and saw Jason playing in the sandbox.

"He has gotten so big— I hardly recognize him." she said, sounding almost disbelieving. "They really do grow up fast huh?"

Will looked over to his son and gave a tentative smile. "Yep." He didn't know if he would ever admit how much Jason meant to him. How he had suddenly become the person his life revolved around. He felt like such a girl for feeling that way, but at the same time, he was absolutely proud that he had a kid as amazing as Jason.

"What do you have there?" Cammie asked, noticing the paper in his hands. Will was annoyed with her for being so observant. She always had been, but the photo wasn't something he was eager to show her.

Will instinctively hid it behind his back. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. "A secret love note?"

He shook his head and focused his eyes on the sidewalk.

"Then what is it?"

Will shrugged, but reluctantly handed the picture over to her. He figured she had a right to know. She had dated Zach for almost two years.

Cammie looked at it and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Will was surprised by her reaction even though he knew he shouldn't have been. He had always thought there was a possibility of Cammie understanding the meaning of the picture a hell of a lot better than he did.

"Do you know who that is?" Will asked curiously. "Next to Zach?"

Cammie glanced quickly up at him, thinking about her answer. "No," she finally said. "I don't know him." Her eyes were still weary but now they held untold, guarded secrets. Secrets she didn't look like she had any intention of sharing.

Will gave her an '_are you serious' _look. "You are still a crap liar."

"He's Zach's godfather," Cammie finally admitted, but there was still something in her eyes that told him she was still keeping something from him. "That's all I know. I forget his name." This, of course was a lie, but it was much more convincing than her previous. Zach had told her to stop looking into Joe Solomon, and she had every intention of doing so.  
Still, curiosity prickled at her spine. "Where did you get this?"

"Um," Will said, looking around. "You remember Zach's Aunt and Uncle's house?"

Cammie nodded, suspicion being clearly read in her eyes. "Did you break in?"

Will scratched the back of his head, slightly annoyed she would come to that conclusion. He cleared his throat. "No," he said. "It kind of burnt down."

"It kind of burnt down?"

"It did burn down."

"What? Does Zach know?" Her tone was disbelieving, but she could tell by his body language that he was telling her the absolute truth.

Will shrugged. "I don't think so. But I'm sure he'll find out soon enough."

"How did it burn down?" she asked, her eyes darting back down to the photograph.

"I don't know, but something seemed fishy to me. And then I found this in the road by the house. Look on the back."

She turned it over, reading a message in Joe's messy handwriting.

_To Zach, _it read. _For Luck. I hope you can forgive me._

"For luck?" Cammie repeated. "Luck for what?"

Will shook his head. "How would I know? And what does this guy need forgiving for?"

Cammie studied the picture again.

"Do you know what this is?" Will asked, pointing to the building in the background. "Viney and I think it says Blackthorne."

Cammie felt her blood grow cold. "Blackthorne," she repeated, her voice empty, recalling the name from her memory.

"Yeah, do you know what it is? It kind of looks like a prison but we looked online—"

"It's not a prison," she cut in, her voice sounding strangely lifeless. "It's a detention facility. For troubled teenagers."

Will raised an eyebrow, he looked as though he did not believe her. "What?"

She nodded. "Zach went there. Before he came here."

"A detention facility?"

Cammie shrugged, handing the picture back to Will. She had practically forced it into his hand. She felt guilty even holding it. She never wanted to lay eyes on it again.

"I have to go," she said abruptly, wishing she had never asked about the picture. She didn't want to know. She didn't need indulge herself into Zach's mysterious past again. It hadn't gotten her anything but a trash can full of tissues and a broken heart. She knew it simply wasn't worth it anymore. She couldn't hang on any longer. She needed to let it go. And she was going to make a point to do just that. "Sorry."

She walked away without another word, leaving a perplexed Will staring after her. It never ceased to amaze him how bipolar and unpredictable women could be.

He looked back at the picture. "What the hell just happened?"

:*:*:*:*:

"No mom," Cammie said as she cleaned up her lunch. She tossed the crumpled up bag in the trash. "I don't want to go."

Rachel was bouncing her youngest daughter, Darcy, on her arm. The toddler had fallen asleep in her mother's arms just before her afternoon nap. Cammie did not think she would ever get used to her mother holding another child. It was just too weird.

"Sweetie," Rachel prodded, stepping closer. "It would really mean a lot to me."

Rachel had just asked her daughter to come to her with this stupid charity gala for her old high school. Apparently all of the alumni were invited.

"Mom," Cammie said, trying to sound stern in her answer, knowing she would have to repeat herself several times to get her point across. "I don't want to go."

Cammie was in no mood to attend a gala. Galas were for people who lived like the people in _Gossip Girl_, not for people who lived in Roseville, Virginia. She was still annoyed with her conversation with Zach, and talking to Will had brought the name Joe Solomon back into her life, a name she was desperately trying to forget about. She wished she could forget it all.

"But all of your old friends from high school will be there," Rachel said, saying anything that would convince Cammie to go.

Cammie made a face. "What friends?" She replied starkly. She hadn't heard from Bex, Macey, or Liz since she'd been back. She had to seek Will out and Jace hadn't called her in two months. Not that she blamed any of them, because she had been the first to pull away. Still, it wasn't a nice feeling to be left in the dust.

"Don't be silly," Rachel replied. "You had tons of friends in high school."

Cammie narrowed her eyes at her mother's comment. "How would you know? You weren't even here!"

Rachel wore a hurt expression. Clearly, she wasn't happy about her daughter accusing her of something she thought they had moved passed.

"I'm here now," she said, instead of trying to defend her actions. "And I want you to go."

"Mom," Cammie whined.

"For god's sake," Rachel snapped. "It's for _charity_. Have a heart."

Cammie growled under her breath. "It's for a public high school, not exactly charitable work."

"You're going," Rachel said, using her mom voice.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care," she said. "You're going and that's final. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow."

Cammie groaned. "_Mom._"

"What?"

"You can't do this to me."

"You are acting like a child Cammie."

"I am a child."

"You're twenty years old," Rachel said. "Act like it."

With those words she turned around and walked out of the kitchen to go and put Darcy down for her nap. Cammie scowled to herself and sat back in her chair.

She was acting her age. She just didn't want to go to the damn gala.

:*:*:*:*:

"So," Preston asked as he stirred his coffee, looking at the table rather than at Macey. "What's the deal with Zach and Cammie?"

Macey rolled her eyes. Preston had just asked the million dollar question. Macey hadn't known what happened to them, Bex didn't know what happened to them, Liz didn't know— no one knew.

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You probably know more than I do."

Preston shrugged. "Zach doesn't talk about himself much," he replied. "I don't really know the first thing about him."

"That's Zach," Macey said. For as long as she had known Zach, he had never so much as said a word about his family or past. Maybe he had to Cammie and Will, but not to her or anyone else. "He's kind of a weird guy."

Preston nodded. "But we're around each other like all the time. People come out of groups feeling like blood brothers. And while Zach feels like a brother to me, he's a very secretive one. Sometimes I feel like he's got something to hide."

"Cammie would know more than anyone," Macey replied. "She might be the one person on the planet that he's ever told something of substance to. I know he got into some trouble when he was younger, shot someone in self-defense."

Preston didn't look surprised; maybe he had expected something like that, or worse.

Preston glanced over his shoulder suddenly, as though checking to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. He bent his head close to Macey, acting as though he were trying to tell her a secret.

"I know there was something weird about his record that almost got him booted from the army."

Macey's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "What was it?"

Preston shrugged and leaned back. "I have no idea. It's like incredibly classified information. Which I find strange because Zach's not from a military family. Classified pertains to national security. What's on Zach's record that's a threat to national security?"

Preston was unsure of why he was telling Macey all this. He had only just met the girl a few days ago. This was sensitive information, he shouldn't be giving it out to a civilian he hardly knew. But he trusted her, and something about her demeanor made him want to open up. He'd been holding onto that secret for so long he felt like he needed to tell just one person. And what could Macey do with the information? She didn't understand anything about the army. She'd probably forget about it by tomorrow.

"It can't be that bad can it?" she asked. "I mean he got into the army. They wouldn't let him in if he's a terrorist or something. Right?"

Preston laughed at her lack of understanding. He shook his head.

"I don't think he's a terrorist, actually he's probably the furthest thing from it. Zach's a good guy, I just have a feeling that someone from his past isn't."

"Well duh, his parents are in jail for several accounts of murder and money laundering. Maybe that's all. That could be it, right?"

Macey didn't want any red flags with Zach. She wanted him and Cammie to get back together and have a nice life. But if Zach had anything more fishy with his past then that wouldn't happen. Wasn't that why they broke up in the first place? Macey was starting to get nervous, not even for herself, but for Cammie and Will, who were closest to Zach.

Preston could tell Macey only wanted to hear one answer. She wanted to be reassured that Zach was a good guy, that this was all some sort of misunderstanding. And Preston wanted to please Macey, so he lied to her, knowing the truth would only hurt.

He forced a smile. "Yeah," he said. "Very possible." Unlikely.

She finally smiled, her face bright enough to light the room. He looked into her icy blue eyes and felt like he didn't want to look away. He remembered what Cammie had said about having a friend that was perfect for him. He was inclined to think that friend was Macey. Who knew Cammie would be such a good judge of character?

"Good," she replied, looking relieved. The door to the coffee shop open and closed with a loud bang. Macey looked up instinctively and was met with her ex-boyfriend's eyes. Nick looked exactly how she remembered him. She hadn't seen him since winter break when he'd come into town. She had dumped him not long after they started college and had a feeling he still harbored a bit of a grudge. Or maybe his face had morphed into a permanent scowl and he just happened to be looking directly at her.

Macey could have dealt with just Nick, but of course, Jace had to be standing right next to him. Macey and Jace had a temporary "thing" when she had still been dating Nick. So awkward was probably an understatement when describing the current situation.

Macey immediately averted her eyes, hoping Preston wouldn't notice their interaction. But he was trained to notice things that were amiss; he had no problem picking up the unspoken tension.

He grinned at her in a teasing sort of way. "You slash his tires or something?"

Macey laughed, happy he was making a joke of it. Nick and Jace had taken a table on the other side of the café, Jace offering her a small smile, too sweet to stay resentful.

"No," she replied. "More like his heart."

Preston whistled, looking at Nick behind him. "That's rough. Must suck to get dumped by a girl like you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Girl like me?" She repeated.

He laughed but had the decency to look a tiny bit embarrassed. An adorable pink tint colored his cheeks and he smiled at her.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

She shrugged, looking as though she wanted him to elaborate. But he just shook his head and didn't offer an explanation, and she wasn't vain enough to coax one out of him. She did know what he meant, and for some reason, it warmed her to the core, and she had to suppress a smile.

"So what about the other one?" Preston asked.

Macey glanced over at Jace. Sometimes she felt so bad for him. He was literally the perfect guy, and yet he'd had his heart stomped on more times than anyone should have to bear. First with Cammie, then Blair, and then herself, and Cassie, who had turned out to be the cruelest of them all. It wasn't fair to Jace, and she always wished that she could fix that part of his life.

"Jace," Macey replied. "He's one of Zach's good friends. I'm surprised you haven't heard about him."

A flash of recognition passed through Preston's eyes. He recognized the name, he just never had a face to put to it.

"I have," he said. "But it didn't sound like they were friends."

Macey raised an eyebrow, curious to know why he would think otherwise. "Really?"

"I heard Jace was out for Cammie, and Zach didn't seem too pleased about it."

It was no secret to anyone that Jace was in love with Cammie. Macey was certain he had been since he'd first laid eyes on her. And sure, there were parts in his life when he had someone else, but from what Preston was saying, the infatuation had finally returned. However, Macey had though Zach and Jace were good friends at the least. She couldn't imagine Zach saying bad things about him, especially when he had dumped Cammie in the first place. Preston was unknowingly showing her what a dick Zach Goode could be. "Because he likes her?"

Preston shrugged. "I guess."

Macey rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, once again letting her eyes drift over to where Jace was.

"This whole town is just like a giant soap opera. Sometimes it just does my head in."

Preston laughed, and she had to admit to herself that she liked the sound. It was friendly and welcoming and the way her heart fluttered made her feel like she was really starting to like him. Which, for obvious reasons, was probably a bad idea.

"Roseville, Virginia," Preston said. "Who would have thought it had so much drama?"

She laughed, and that made him smile because it had been his intention to do so. Because he liked her laugh just as much as she liked his. Preston didn't think it mattered what they talked about, whether it was from Zach and his mysterious past to Macey's ex-boyfriends, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of talking to her. He wanted to believe that he could have something with this girl, something more than a stupid, short summer romance. But, being a soldier, he had to think of the bigger picture. Logically, he knew things weren't going to work out the way either one of them were wanting them to. And so maybe that was why the reason he wanted to her laugh was the exact same reason why he never wanted to hear it again.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, school has literally been kicking my ass. Anyway, huge thank you to my Beta, Doppler Girl, for reading what a grammatical mess this chapter was. _

_So we see Cammie and Will interact for the first time in a long time, and Camme and her mom, and finally Preston and Macey. I really hope you guys like that pairing because I totally love them. Anyway the next couple chapters will be leading up to this "gala" Rachel is forcing Cammie to attend. That means the hole crew will be in the same place you you can imagine something is going to happen.  
Also, I've had some complaints about Cammie and Zach fighting too much. And I understand that it's frustrating but this is how relationships are. It's like a constant fight about the same old thing. But don't worry I think they have one more (teeny weeny) spat before coming to an agreement of sorts. I won't tell you what it is because I don't want to spoil it. Just know that Zammie will prevail!_

_Ok so no shoutouts because I didn't really have any eager questions and I don't really have time to do them. Sorry :( I hope at some point I'll be able to start doing them again. But if you have any questions or if your confused leave it in a review and I will try and PM you at some point.  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! WITHOUT YOU IT WOULD NOT BE WORTH IT. _


End file.
